Pride and Prejudice Remake
by arisa29
Summary: Tulisan sederhana tentang Mark and Jinyoung / GOT7 / Markjin / YAOI! / UPDATE CHAP TERAKHIR, DITUNGGU KOMENNYA :)
1. Chapter 1

_Pride and Prejudice_

_Terinspirasi dari cerita klasik yang telah mendunia_

_Pride and Prejudice karangan Jane Austin_

_Semoga cerita kali ini bisa mewakili_

_Bagaimana prasangka bisa menjadi tonggak lahirnya sebuah kebencian_

_Atau…_

_Perasaan baru yang tidak disangka sangka siapapun_

_._

_~0~_

_._

_._

_._

"Pass!"

"Jackson!"

Seorang remaja yang merasa namanya dipanggil, refleks menoleh ke kiri. Kedua tangannya otomatis menangkap bola basket lalu mengoper lagi pada teman satu tim

"Jaebum!"

Lelaki disamping Jackson menoleh, kesigapannya berlatih satu tahun di klub basket tidak sia sia. Kerja sama tim mereka sudah bisa diandalkan, lihat saja bagaimana satu persatu anggota mengoper dengan baik tanpa bisa di cegah oleh lawan

"Mark!" Jaebum berteriak pada satu pria lagi yang berada tepat di depan garis 3 in one.

Dengan gesit Mark mengayunkan tubuh ke arah bola lalu tanpa membuang waktu—ia melempar ke arah ring basket

PRIT!

Wasit meniup peliut tanda pertandingan telah berakhir, "70 – 59! St Hana unggul dan akan maju ke perempatan final!"

Seakan ada ledakan yang terjadi di dalam lapangan, bunyi pekikan kebahagian menguar di udara. Para penggemar yang terdiri dari para siswi sekolah lain, pelatih St Hana dan tidak ketinggalan…

"Maju St Hana! Maju! Kalahkan seluruh pesaing!"

Cheerleader heboh St Hana membuat para penonton tertawa geli

Bagaimana tidak? Jika melihat sekumpulan pria rela mempermalukan diri demi mengenakan rok mini, well!

"Tapi team cheerleader kita itu menang tingkat nasional untuk seluruh sekolah loh!" bela ketua Cheerleader Lee Sungmin tiap ditanya kenapa ngga malu dan masih mau memimpin klub yang 'paling dihindari' oleh para siswa

"Ya jelas aja kita menang terus Sungminnnnnn! Lawan kita kan seluruh sekolah khusus pria yang ngga ada klub semacam ini!" sindir Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ketua klub basket

Ya, apa author satu ini belum memberitahu kalau Sekolah St Hana itu…

Sekolah khusus cowok!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagus anak anak, berkat kalian kita bisa maju ke perempatan final" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga saat pertandingan usai

Lapangan pusat di tengah kota Seoul saat itu sudah hampir kosong, hanya tinggal para pemain basket, pelatih ditambah lagi…

Para Cheerleader

"Aishhh sudah kubilang! Kalau pom pom sampai hilang! Kalian harus ganti!" oke, teriakan Lee Sungmin sempat membuat Kyuhyun yang baru mau memulai pidato jadi kesal, ia melirik ke samping dimana para anak cheerleader cowok kelabakan diomeli Sungmin

"Biarkan saja mereka" sanggah Kyuhyun, malas ngomelin Sungmin lagi, nanti tuh anak ngambek ngga mau nyemangatin team basket. Gitu gitu, kehadiran cheerleader lumayan jadi hiburan untuk ditertawakan

"Nah anak anak, aku bangga sekali kalian bisa membawa harum nama sekolah kita hingga saat ini" ucap Kyuhyun

Seluruh anak basket bertepuk tangan secukupnya—maklum, kelelahan mereka

"Passingmu membaik Jackson, Jaebum! Jangan meninggalkan daerah teritorialmu kecuali terpaksa, karena bisa jadi lawan menyerang ring kita, dan oh ya! Mark, selamat menjadi pencetak terbaik di sekolah kita" Pujian Kyuhyun terakhir mendapat tepukan paling meriah yang membuat Mark tertunduk menyembunyikan senyum senangnya tapi tidak sampai 3 detik, tiba tiba Mark teringat sesuatu, "Ng… ketua, ngomong ngomong aku tidak melihatmu bermain, kau tadi kemana?"

Kyuhyun membeku

Semua pemain menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Aku… hmm… tadi…" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah

"Dia pergi menemui pacarnya diluar lapangan tadi!" sela Sungmin yang sudah ada di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil memegang pom pomnya

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu mencetak angka terakhir Mark, ck ck ketua kalian ini memang playboy"

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, "Mau kugunting sampe hancur pom pom kesayanganmu!"

"Tidakkkkk!"

Sungmin langsung lari untuk menyelamatkan diri diikuti Kyuhyun yang segera mengejarnya.

Semua pemain menghela napas melihat sikap kekanakan sang ketua

"Bisa banget nghindarnya" Jackson memutar kedua bola mata

"Yah… mau gimana, begitulah Ketua" ucapan Jaebum mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari anggota lain, "Pacar dimana mana, tidak bisa setia pada satu orang… aishhhhh"

Mark hanya terdiam—dia memang jarang bicara banyak tapi mau tidak mau ia setuju dengan ucapan Jaebum. Kedua matanya sekali lagi menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berhasil menangkap Sungmin namun tidak lama kemudian

Brakk

Sungmin berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun hanya dengan satu tangan. Keadaan berbalik, Sungmin duduk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun sambil kedua tangan memegang leher sang ketua basket

"Kau masih berani mengancamku?" Sungmin melotot kejam sementara Kyuhyun hanya melempar pandangan memelas—nyaris kehabisan napas

"Ketua lupa ya, gitu gitu kan Sungmin jago taekwondo" desah Youngjae panjang diikuti tatapan kasihan dari anggota lain

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung… kau tidak lapar apa?"

"Hmmm"

"Kita makan dulu yuk ke kantin, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis Hyung"

Jinyoung menutup kasar bukunya sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah samping, "Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja duluan. Kenapa harus menungguku?"

"Karena aku mau bersamamu, ayolah" bujuk remaja yang duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan lain, dengan berat ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dan melenggang jalan lurus ke arah kantin

Seperti biasa, menjelang bel masuk, kantin malah semakin penuh dengan para siswa.

"Kenapa bisa ramai sekali?" ujar Yugyeom—sahabat Jinyoung yang tadi semangat mau makan malah jadi enggan melihat orang dikantin sebanyak ini

"Karena mereka menganggap mereka hebat jika bisa datang terlambat ke dalam kelas, ditambah lagi dengan sikap malas mereka. Jadi tidak heran kalau semua siswa malah berlomba lomba masuk paling terakhir" jelas Jinyoung sinis

Yugyeom yang polos hanya menerima begitu saja perkataan Jinyoung, "Untuk apa mereka bersikap begitu hyung?" tanyanya lagi sementara mereka berdua masuk ke dalam antrian

"Untuk terlihat seperti anak gaul" tambah Jinyoung dingin.

Tatapan Jinyoung menyapu kesekeliling ruang kantin, "Lihat Yugyeom, di ujung kanan sana—mereka anak yang suka cabut dari kelas dan malah kembali ke asrama duluan bukan?"

"Iya hyung!" seru Yugyeom

"Lalu yang duduk di tengah" jemari Jinyoung menunjuk sekumpulan murid yang asyik membaca majalah fashion, "Mereka bermimpi jadi ulzzang" Jinyoung tersenyum meremehkan, "Tidak ada satupun dari kedua kelompok ini yang memperdulikan pelajaran…" Ia terdiam sejenak, "Seperti kita…" tambah Jinyoung dengan kepedihan dalam suaranya

"Kalau disebelah sana Hyung?" Yugyeom menunjuk kelompok terakhir, kelompok yang tertawa paling keras, diikuti acara melempar kentang goreng kesana kemari yang membuat Jinyoung mengerang jengkel

"Mereka klub basket, klub yang merasa paling hebat, paling berkuasa karena diluar sana merekalah yang terkenal diantara para siswi"

Kali ini Jinyoung tidak memperhitungkan apapun. Ia tidak memperhitungkan kalau ada satu orang—satu anggota klub basket yang mendengar jelas setiap perkataan Jinyoung

Setiap kata yang satu persatu menyulut kemarahan anggota itu

.

.

"Kau lihat siapa Mark? Oh dia—Park Jinyoung" Jackson tertawa rendah

"Kau mengenalnya?" Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia" Jackson tersenyum penuh arti namun langsung berubah terkejut ketika tidak ada reaksi apa apa dari Mark, "Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Jinyoung?"

"Tidak" kata Mark tenang, "Haruskah aku mengetahui seluruh murid satu seko—"

"Bukan begitu Mark!" sela Jackson tidak sabaran, "Tapi masa kau tidak tahu juara umum di kelas 10?"

Air muka tenang Mark tidak berubah, "Pantas saja" ucapnya dalam

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Karena hanya orang jenius seperti dialah yang selalu menilai rendah orang lain" ujar Mark sengit

Seolah takdir berjalan tidak sesuai keinginan mereka berdua. Kali ini Jinyoung yang baru selesai mengantri, tercengang mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Hyung" Yugyeom pun mendengar perkataan Mark dan ia agak takut dengan reaksi Jinyoung

"Jaga bicaramu" gertak Jinyoung memberanikan diri maju ke meja dimana Mark, Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae berkumpul

Semua anak basket tersebut langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Jinyoung mendekat. Mereka saling mengenal karena masih satu kelas meski tidak ada satupun interaksi yang berarti

Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda, bisa dikatakan. Jinyoung dikelilingi dengan buku bukunya sementara Mark dan kawan kawan berbicara tidak pernah jauh dari basket

Mark menoleh—menatap bosan wajah Jinyoung yang merah padam—marah, "Kalau kau bisa jaga bicaramu" balasnya singkat

Kemarahan Mark terlihat dari caranya langsung berdiri dari kursi lalu pergi begitu saja keluar kantin

"Mark!" Jackson melirik agak jengkel pada Jinyoung sebelum mengejar sahabatnya

"Aishhh" Jaebum dan Youngjae pun bangkit berdiri tanpa melirik Jinyoung—mungkin tidak mau menambah masalah

"Hyunggggg, kurasa dia marah karena mendengar ucapanmu mengenai anak basket" ujar Yugyeom sambil menaruh nampan ke atas meja bekas Mark, selera makannya hilang seketika

"Tapi apa ucapanku salah? Siapa tahu dia marah karena aku membeberkan kebenaran di depan mukanya itu" Jinyoung bergeming pada pendiriannya.

Seolah kejadian tadi tidak terjadi, Jinyoung makan dengan tenang—menatap lurus pada menu kantin siang itu

Jinyoung memang terlihat tenang, namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang perlahan lahan berubah risau

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Percobaan menulis Markjin, hope u like it reader XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sebenarnya entah sejak kapan seorang Park Jinyoung mulai memetakan kepribadian seseorang hanya dari streotype kelompok.

Siswa yang sering terlambat ke sekolah pasti orang yang malas belajar

"Padahal asrama kita hanya 10 meter dari sini" Jinyoung menggelengkan kepala—jengah setiap kali ada yang datang terlambat

Ya, para siswa St Hana wajib masuk asrama yang berjarak sangat dekat dari sekolah. Maka dari itu alasan telat biasanya sangat tidak terima karena… ayolah—apa lagi alasanmu untuk datang tidak tepat waktu selain bangun kesiangan

Jinyoung juga menduga jika para siswa 'cheerleader' pasti *uhuk* lebih feminim dari pria remaja norma—

"Salah besar!" sela Kyuhyun tiba tiba muncul entah darimana ketika Jinyoung sedang membahas masalah ini dengan Yugyeom, "Kau tidak lihat Sungmin? Ketua Cheerleader? Dia bahkan lebih ganas dari guru killer kita—Kim Heechul" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka serius. Inget kemarin hampir merenggang nyawa di tangan Sungmin.

Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya. Berita kalau Kyuhyun—ketua basket dan Sungmin—ketua Cheerleader bak anjing dan kucing yang ga bisa akur sudah menjadi legenda satu sekolah.

"Iya betul juga kata Kyuhyun hyung" Yugyeom ikut membenarkan, tapi sebelum Jinyoung bisa membalas ucapannya, kedua mata mereka menangkap lengkingan suara khas Lee Sungmin dari kejauhan

"Kyaaa jepitan pink-ku hilang!"

Jinyoung menghela napas berat, "Yang seperti itu dibilang ganas?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Maka tidak heran ketika Jinyoung juga memandang sebelah mata anak basket.

Sekumpulan remaja yang bagi dia tidak lebih dari sekedar ajang pamer saat mau masuk klub basket.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu jika bisa masuk klub paling terkenal di sekolahmu maka otomatis kau sendiri bisa jadi pria incaran para siswi di luar sana

Tidak terkecuali klub basket

Klub yang paling banyak mencetak penghargaan bahkan semenjak St Hana didirikan. Merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri jika bisa masuk kesana

Tapi—yang membuat senyum sinis Jinyoung terlihat adalah bagaimana streotype anak basket sama saja dimana mana

Mereka merasa sebagai orang populer, sering mendapat hadiah dari pada siswi yang setiap pulang sekolah menunggu mereka di luar pintu gerbang dan bahkan punya fans klub sendiri

"Sekumpulan orang bodoh" gumam Jinyoung yang asyik membaca buku sambil berjalan pulang menuju asrama mereka. Ekor matanya menangkap sekumpulan remaja perempuan yang sibuk berteriak histeris seakan akan baru bertemu dengan Boyband kesayangan mereka sambil berdesakan memberi hadiah pada anak basket yang baru selesai latihan

Entah gumaman Jinyoung yang terlalu keras atau Mark yang saat itu berdiri lebih dekat sehingga ucapan itu lagi lagi terdengar

Mark sontak marah. Ia bingung, kesal dan tidak percaya—bagaimana bisa siswa yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang basket bisa dengan mudahnya menghina mereka

"Permisi" Mark menyeruak dari kerumunan penggemarnya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Jinyoung yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya

"Guys…" Kedua mata waspada Jaebum mengintai Mark dari kejauhan, "Lebih baik kita ikuti dia, perasaanku tidak enak"

Seluruh tim basket mengangguk patuh sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dan mengekori Mark dari belakang

Keputusan Jaebum sangat tepat karena belum sempat menghampiri Mark, tiba tiba saja teman mereka itu, menghadang Jinyoung lalu mendorongnya ke belakang

"Wohaaa Mark!" teriak Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae refleks berlari menyusul sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak mereka inginkan

"Apa maumu?" kata Jinyoung tenang, meski sedikit shock karena seorang Mark Tuan tiba tiba mendorongnya kasar

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu?" Mark mendenguskan napas keras keras, "Apa sih salah anak basket terhadapmu, nerd!" ejeknya, "Kalau ada masalah bilang saja, jangan menghina di belakang"

Wajah Jinyoung berubah tegang, "Aku hanya kesal melihat sekumpulan orang bodoh seperti kalian" ujarnya dengan lantang meski ia sedikit takut karena melihat kilatan marah di mata Mark

"Kau—" Belum sempat Mark membalas ucapan Jinyoung, Jaebum dan yang lain sudah berhasil sampai di depan mereka

"Mark!" desis Jaebum mau menarik lengan temannya itu, "Sudahlah biarkan saja dia, jangan bertengkar disini sebelum kita ketahuan guru" ia memberi peringatan, Jaebum pun menatap tidak suka ke arah Jinyoung

Oke… siapa yang akan suka dengan seorang Park Jinyoung. Seorang perfeksionis, pemenang juara umum satu sekolah dan sederet penghargaan lain secara akademis.

Jinyoung bukan dibenci karena otaknya yang kelewat pintar, bukan karena itu…

Tapi lebih pada sifatnya yang penuh prasangka. Seluruh siswa sudah pernah menjadi korban cibiran Jinyoung, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi temannya, baik di sekolah atau diasrama

Yugyeom adalah pengecualian, lagipula Yugyeom junior yang tidak sekelas dengan Jinyoung sehingga anak baru itu tidak tahu seperti apa Jinyoung di perlakukan oleh teman sebayanya

"Tapi dia kelewatan Jaebum" balas Mark dingin, dengan mudah dihempaskan tangan Jaebum yang memegangnya lalu berjalan ke arah Jinyoung

"Nerd! Jaga mulutmu karena kami ini bukan sekumpulan orang bodoh"

Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu kalahkan aku dalam akademik" tantangnya berani

"Dan kalahkan aku dalam pertandingan basket" balas Mark enteng

Bibir Jinyoung terkatup rapat

"See? Kita sama sama ahli dalam bidang berbeda, berhenti mengomentari orang semamumu, nerd!" Mark sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Beberapa murid basket, terbatuk menahan tawa sambil Mark membalikkan badan penuh senyum kemenangan

Mereka pun berlalu dari hadapan Jinyoung—mendahului sang juara sekolah masuk ke gerbang asrama

Jinyoung mematung di tempat, kedua tangannya terkepal erat disertai kedua mata yang terus menatap punggung Mark penuh kebencian

"Lihat saja nanti" geram Jinyoung menahan marah

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak anak!" sapa Kim Heechul kelewat riang yang membuat siswa kelas 11 langsung merinding ngeri

"Ngga biasanya Heechul dateng ramah gitu, pasti ada apa apa nih" ujar Jaebum melirik sangsi ke depan

"Bener banget" balas Jackson sama yakinnya

Bagaimana mereka tidak ketakutan kalau guru paling killer satu sekolah datang penuh senyum pagi itu.

"Jangan bilang…." Mark yang duduk di depan Jackbum bersama dengan Youngjae, mulai curiga

"Nah anak anak, bagaimana kita memulai pagi yang cerah hari ini dengan tes dadakan!" ujar Heechul dengan senyum merekah lebar

"MWO!" Pekikan panik terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruang kelas

"Hahahaha, ayolah" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya di depan para murid, "Senam otak pagi pagi bagus untuk kalian" ucapan Heechul kali ini di sertai seringai licik karena melihat murid sekelas cuma bisa mengeluh tanpa perlawanan

"Keluarkan kertas selembar dan alat tulis di atas meja" titah Heechul seraya berjalan membagikan selembar soal ke masing masing meja

Jaebum mengeluh, Jackson mengutuk dalam hati sementara Youngjae hanya mengangkat bahu—diantara mereka berempat, Youngjaelah yang paling pintar sehingga tidak heran, dia biasa saja menghadapi tes dadakan

"Sial!" Mark mengumpat pelan. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik tidak senang ke arah Heechul yang sudah berjalan ke meja mereka berdua

"Nah—sekarang kerjakan dengan tenang. Kalian semua saya berikan waktu 1 jam, di mulai dari sekarang!"

Semua murid baik yang ogah ogahan, maupun pasrah, mulai membaca teliti soal test dari Heechul. Guru bahasa mereka satu ini sangat susah ditebak. Pernah suatu saat mereka meremehkan tes dadakan seperti sekarang dari Heechul tapi ternyata apa? Hasil dari tes tersebutlah yang dimasukan ke dalam raport!

Jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang murid kelas 11-A berusaha sekuat tenaga agar hasil dari test tidak terlalu mengecewakan

Sementara semua orang sibuk mengerjakan soal, Mark, yang duduk di samping Youngjae, menelan ludah susah payah. Ia melirik ke arah Heechul yang sedang mengitari seberang ruangan

Mark sedikit bernapas lega, dengan pelan dan hati hati, ia mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari dalam laci, membuka acak beberapa lembar sebelum membaca tulisan disana lalu menyalin ke dalam kertas jawaban

"Dia mencontek…" bisik Jinyoung yang kala itu sedang berjalan membawa buku PR dari ujung koridor.

Jinyoung tadinya tidak bermaksud menatap ke arah Mark kalau saja ia sedang tidak menyapa ramah Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas

Tatapan Jinyoung yang ingin beralih ke depan tanpa sengaja menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari Mark

"Jinyoung? Hei?" Heechul mengguncang lembut pundak Jinyoung yang mematung di sampingnya, "Apa yang kau—" Kedua pupil mata Heechul melebar saat ia menangkap apa yang dilihat Jinyoung

"Mark Tuan! Berhenti mengerjakan soalmu dan temui aku setelah kelas berakhir!" teriakan kencang Heechul pagi itu menjadi awal bencana besar bagi Mark

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mark! Hei—" kedua tangan Jackson tidak berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, Jaebum dan Youngjae yang juga berniat menahan Mark, sia sia saja

Mark terus berjalan cepat—melesat menerjang kerumunan para siswa di jam istirahat sebelum masuk ke ruang kelas 11-B

"Kau?!" Kedua tangan Mark terulur menarik kerah kemeja Jinyoung yang kaget setengah mati, "Apa sih masalahmu!" teriak Mark di depan wajah Jinyoung, "Apa urusanmu kalau aku mencontek! Semua orang pernah mencontek! Tapi kenapa kau harus mengadu pada Heechul-shi? Mau di cap anak baik, ha?"

Jinyoung yang mendengar tuduhan dari Mark langsung melepaskan diri, wajah mereka sama sama merah padam—menahan marah

"Aku tidak mengadu bodoh! Heechul-shi yang melihat!" balas Jinyoung tidak terima namun tak lama seringai remeh muncul di bibirnya, "Lagipula pelajaran bahasa segampang itupun kau mencontek? Kau seharusnya malu pada diri sendiri!"

Wajah Mark berubah pucat sebelum begitu saja tangan kanannya meluncur tepat ke depan Jinyoung

BUKK

Jinyoung terkapar di lantai, "Apa yang?! Ia tidak tinggal diam, Jinyoung segera bangkit berdiri dan juga melayangkan tinjunya

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bukan membantu, teman sekelas Jinyoung malah mengerumuni mereka berdua sekarang yang sibuk berkelahi

"Ah tidak!" Jackson mendesah panjang saat sampai di kelas Jinyoung bersama dengan Jaebum dan Youngjae, "Mark berhenti!" Mereka bertiga bergegas menyeruak ke tengah kerumunan

.

.

.

"Well Well… saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dua kali denganmu Mark Tuan" sindiran Heechul tidak berhasil membuat Mark berbicara

Mereka berdua sekarang, Jinyoung dan Mark berada di ruangan Heechul—sang Guru bahasa dan juga Guru kedisiplinan

Setelah Jackson dan Jaebum berhasil melerai mereka berdua, entah muncul darimana tiba tiba saja Heechul sudah berada di kelas Jinyoung sambil tersenyum manis lalu menyuruh kedua siswa itu ke ruangannya

"Kalian tahu berkelahi sangat dilarang di sekolah kita" suara Heechul tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, tapi baik Jinyoung maupun Mark tahu betapa berbahayanya arti bisikan tersebut

"Tahu Heechul-shi" jawab Jinyoung merasa sangat menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak terpancing pukulan Mark, sekarang apa beda Jinyoung dengan Mark? Rekornya sebagai murid teladan sudah ternoda

"Tapi ini tidak berpengaruh dengan nilai saya kan Heechul-shi? Kumohon, aku akan terima hukuman apapun" lanjut Jinyoung lagi yang berhasil membuat Mark sampai berpaling menatap muak ke arah Jinyoung

"Sebegitu pentingkah nilai untukmu, nerd" sindir Mark

"Jangan memulai lagi Mark" sela Heechul sebelum Jinyoung bisa membalas, "Dan tidak untukmu Jinyoungie, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan akademik meski yah… harus di akui, saya agak kecewa padamu Jinyoung" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya sedih

Mark menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya, Jinyoungie? Owh jangan katakan guru galak seperti Heechul sekalipun punya anak kesayangan

'Oh great! Pasti hukuman kami berat sebelah' pikir Mark negatif

"Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, apa hukuman terberat yang akan diterima para murid yang tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi?" Pernyataan Heechul bak petir di siang bolong, Jinyoung dan Mark sama sama melotot ke arah Heechul dengan perasaan ngeri

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Mark yang pertama kali menolak

"Kumohon Heechul-shi, apapun hukumannya selain itu! Aku mau membereskan taman setahun penuh, atau membersihkan toilet tidak apa apa, asal jangan itu!" bisik Jinyoung nyaris memohon

Heechul tersenyum sangatttt manis

"Aku tidak akan memberi pengecualian meskipun itu kamu Jinyoungie… kau harus terima hukuman ini—ah tidak, kalian berdua" Heechul melirik wajah Mark yang mengeras

Mark dan Jinyoung tidak berkutik, mereka diam seribu bahasa

"Baiklah, Mark! Kau harus segera mengepak barangmu agar pindah ke kamar Jinyoung" Seolah tidak melihat wajah sengsara mereka berdua, senyum manis Heechul makin lebar, "Nah sekarang kau punya teman sekamar Jinyoungie, bukan itu bagus?"

Jinyoung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, "Tidak… sama sekali tidak bagus" bisiknya merana

.

.

.

Di sekolah St Hana, ada hukuman unik yang diterapkan untuk menghentikan perkelahian serius antar murid. Sang pendiri St Hana tahu jika sekolah khusus remaja pria pasti sulit terhindarkan dari perkelahian secara fisik. Oleh karena itu, ditetapkan satu hukuman bagi para murid yang tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi

Hukuman yang sebenarnya tidak berat, namun entah kenapa para murid lebih rela jika hukuman mereka ditukar dengan membersihkan taman selama setahun seperti yang Jinyoung katakan, atau dijemur di depan tiang bendera selama seminggu penuh ketimbang harus menerima hukuman satu ini

Karena hukuman unik ini mengharuskanmu tinggal satu kamar dengan orang yang menjadi musuhmu. Itu hal mengerikan yang sebisa mungkin dihindari oleh murid St Hana, apalagi ditambah mereka akan diawasi lebih ketat oleh guru kedisiplinan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Heechul

Mungkin kalau bisa diadakan pungutan suara, para murid lebih senang pura pura berdamai satu sama lain daripada harus berurusan dengan Kim Heechul

.

.

.

"Mark—"

"Jangan bicara! Semua sudah terjadi" Dengan serampangan dan masih dalam keadaan marah, Mark melemparkan asal semua bajunya keluar dari lemari

Jaebum mengisyaratkan Jackson agar diam, tidak ada gunanya menghibur Mark kalau dia sedang marah

"Sampai berapa lama?" tanya Youngjae berusaha mencairkan suasana

Mark mendengus panjang, "Sampai seorang Kim Heechul merasa aku dan Jinyoung tidak akan berkelahi lagi selamanya… yang berarti itu tidak mungkin" tambah Mark dengan jengkel, Ia menyerah—Mark berbalik menatap teman temannya, "Sungguh! Apa sih yang salah dengan anak itu! Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman!"

"Mark, kami akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin" hibur Jackson yang menjadi teman sekamar Mark dari awal masuk sekolah, "Anggap saja kau hanya perlu melihat dia ketika pergi tidur dan itu bukan masalah bukan?"

"Kau benar" Mark mencoba menenangkan diri sambil bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil seluruh barangnya dari atas tempat tidur

"Sini kubantu" kata Jaebum ikut memindahkan barang barang milik Mark. Youngjae juga sibuk melipat selimut Mark sementara Jackson dengan susah payah menyeret koper Mark keluar dari pintu

Mereka bergerak dalam kebisuan yang tidak disengaja dan ketika mereka mengantarkan Mark sampai di depan pintu kamar Jinyoung, Jackson menepuk pundak Mark—penuh simpati bercampur rasa kasihan, "Good Luck!"

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yeah" jawab Mark asal asalan—keberutungannya sudah hilang semenjak bertemu dengan murid sombong bernama Jinyoung

"Siap?" Jaebum memberi aba aba

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Siap" Mark menekankan kata per kata, tapi apa daya, Jaebum sudah membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung berada dan Youngjae berdua dengan Jackson mengangkat koper Mark ke dalam

Kamar Jinyoung sangat unik. Di dalamnya ada tangga kecil menuju atas dimana terdapat lantai kecil beserta beranda yang memakan setengah ruangan

Disanalah Jinyoung berada, ia menata ke arah bawah dengan enggan lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jinyoung membaringkan diri ke atas tempat tidur

"Paling tidak lantai bawah milikku sepenuhnya" gumam Mark agak merasa puas

"Kecuali kamar mandi dan bak pakaian kotor" teriak Jinyoung dari atas, "Itu milikku juga"

"Whatever" gumam Mark dalam bahasa inggris, "Do you mind?" Ia menatap Jackbumjae penuh harap sebelum ketiga temannya itu mengangguk lalu membantu Mark membereskan semua barang miliknya

Dalam sekejap tawa dan kelakar memenuhi ruangan bawah. Jinyoung agak terkejut—tidak mengira bahwa teman teman Mark akan tinggal lebih lama

Namun… di dalam lindungan selimut tebal, jemari Jinyoung meraba lebam biru di dekat tulang pipi

"Aku tidak mengadukanmu…" bisik Jinyoung sambil merengkuh tubuh lebih ke dalam selimut agar tidak mendengar suara tawa mereka yang seolah menyindir kesendiriannya

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf kalau ada kekurangannya dan di tunggu komen kalian reader XD


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Hidup sekamar dengan Mark ternyata tidak seburuk yang Jinyoung kira.

Mark menepati kata katanya. Ia tidak menganggap keberadaan Jinyoung, sama seperti yang Jinyoung lakukan

Mereka berdua saling menghindar satu sama lain. Untuk satu hal ini, mereka bekerja sama terlalu kompak karena ternyata hukuman yang diberikan Heechul—guru kedisiplinan mereka tidak berdampak apa apa

Hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung memang tidak memburuk, tapi tidak juga membaik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mark, ayolah~" bujuk Jackson sekian kali

"Tidak" Mark tertawa rendah sambil sibuk browsing pada laptop dipakuannya, "Kalian pergilah" usir Mark halus

"Sudah kubilang apa Jackson, dia tidak akan mau" Jaebum menggelengkan kepala

"Iya" kali ini giliran Youngjae yang mendesah panjang, "Kau seperti baru mengenal Mark" sindirnya yang membuat Mark dan Jaebum tertawa lepas

"Baik—baiklah" Jackson pura pura mengangkat kedua tangan—menyerah, "Ayo kita pergi sementara seperti biasa, Mark lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam kamar"

Ejekan Jackson tidak membuat Mark mengubah keputusan, ia malah mendorong tubuh Jackson bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Bersenang senanglah, bawakan aku oleh oleh ya" Ia malah sempat bergurau kecil sementara Jackson menatap Mark tidak percaya

"Dengar ya aku mengajakmu karena… yeah… kau tahu…" Jackson menengadahkan kepala—menjurus ke lantai atas tempat dimana Jinyoung berada

Beruntung ada beranda kecil di tepi lantai sehingga mereka yang di bawah tidak bisa melihat sosok Jinyoung sepenuhnya, sosok yang bisa mendengar perkataan mereka dari tadi…

"Aku tidak akan apa apa" ucap Mark bosan, "Dia tidak akan mengubah apapun, tenang saja, kami tidak akan saling membunuh"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan ada masalah lagi" balas Jaebum separuh bergurau kepada Mark

"Promise!" jawab Mark dalam bahasa inggris

Ketiga teman Mark itu melirik sebentar ke lantai atas sebelum akhirnya menyerah, mereka keluar dari kamar Jinyoung dan Mark

Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan acara bermalas malasan sambil browsing internet

.

.

Dari lantai atas, Jinyoung mengerutkan dahi

Mark menolak tawaran hangout teman temannya, apakah itu tidak aneh? Hoho, tidak mungkin Mark lebih senang berada sekamar dengan Jinyoung ketimbang pergi dengan sahabatnya

Tidak mungkin. Jinyoung berani memotong telinganya jika itu terjadi

.

.

Namun…

Sehari, dua hari. Selama seminggu mereka sudah berada dalam satu kamar. Jinyoung belajar satu hal

Mark memang senang menyindiri

Dia lebih memilih berada di atas tempat tidur, mendengarkan musik sambil browsing internet hingga berjam jam

Tampaknya Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae tahu akan hal itu. Setelah kejadian pertama, mereka tidak lagi tampak memaksa Mark pergi bersama mereka, memang ada kejadian dimana Mark akan keluar bersama mereka bertiga, namun tidaklah sering

Dan apapun yang Jinyoung saksikan membuatnya agak bingung

Satu prasangkanya terhadap Mark patah begitu saja

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Fuih" Kedua mata Jinyoung seketika terpejam. Sesekali ia mengurut kening, merasa seluruh bahan pelajaran yang baru diulang memenuhi isi kepalanya

Jinyoung menghela napas lagi—memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, termasuk lantai bawah dimana tempat tidur roommatenya berada

Tempat tidur Mark kosong

"Mungkin dia keluar dengan temannya" gumam Jinyoung masa bodoh. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil handphone di atas kasur

_Hei_

Jinyoung mengirim pesan ke Yugyeom, sahabatnya

_Hyunggggg_

Jawaban segera dari Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung tersenyum lebar

_Aku bosan di kamar, mau pergi keluar? Mungkin menonton film_

_Hyung, maaf… hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan paper untuk presentasi besok T^T_

Kedua pundak Jinyoung spontan merosot saat membaca jawaban Yugyeom

_Begitu, tidak apa apa, mungkin aku akan pergi sendiri __ belajar yang rajin_

Jinyoung langsung menutup handphonenya lalu bergegas turun ke bawah. Tidak ada Yugyeom bukan berarti Jinyoung membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari hiburan keluar

.

.

.

"Anda ingin menonton film apa?"

"Fast and Furious 7" jawab Mark dan Jinyoung pada waktu yang berbeda

Mark datang setengah jam lebih awal daripada Jinyoung tapi praktis mereka berada di tempat yang bersamaan

Mark yang selesai latihan basket langsung pergi seorang diri ke bioskop tanpa menunggu teman temannya. Ia memang seperti itu sehingga Jackson, Jaebum ataupun Youngjae tidak ada yang tersinggung dengan perlakuan Mark

Mark beruntung mendapat jam pertama pemutaran perdana Fast and Furious 7 sementara Jinyoung yang datang belakangan mendapat jam kedua yang berselang 2,5 jam

Perbedaan jam tersebut otomatis membuat mereka berdua tidak tahu jika salah satu musuh besarnya berada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Berterimakasihlah pada ketenaran film ini sehingga bioskop penuh dengan para penggemar race car

Mark dan Jinyoung sama sama tidak punya ide kenapa mereka memilih film ini. Iseng mungkin.

Mereka mungkin juga tidak menyangka jika film yang lebih banyak adegan action berhasil membuat kedua remaja ini tertegun di akhir cerita

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Jinyoung tak tentu arah saat pulang sehabis menonton film. Dalam diam Jinyoung masih terbayang beberapa potongan adegan film tersebut, sejenak Jinyoung tertawa miris, "Kenapa aku jadi sentimentil" ejeknya pada diri sendiri

KREK

Jinyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan gontai. Ia mungkin akan mengindahkan keberadaan Mark seperti biasa jika saja alunan lagu yang diputar remaja berambut merah itu tidak berhasil membuat Jinyoung membeku

"Kurasa aku punya hak menyetel lagu sekeras apapun yang kumau" ucap Mark sinis—salah menanggapi reaksi diam Jinyoung

Jinyoung menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Ya, kau berhak" kata Jinyoung pelan

Bukan, bukan itu alasan mengapa Jinyoung langsung berdiri kaku

Tapi kenapa dari sekian lagu, Mark harus menyetel satu lagu yang Jinyoung kenal betul baru ia dengar dari film yang baru di tonton

Jinyoung naik ke atas, duduk di bawah kasur, mencoba mengambil asal satu buku yang tergeletak di lantai

Namun bukannya belajar, pikiran Jinyoung malah melayang entah kemana seraya mendengarkan lagu yang memenuhi ruang kamar mereka

Di lantai bawah, keadaan Mark tidak beda jauh. Ia terus menatap nanar lirik yang tertera pada layar di hadapannya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mark Tuan" panggil Heechul pelan namun penuh intimidasi

Mark menatap sang guru acuh tak acuh

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Mark memutar bola matanya—bosan, "Saya tahu—" Belum sempat Mark membela diri, sebelah tangan Heechul sudah terangkat, menyuruhnya berhenti, "Nilaimu lumayan bagus, Matematika 89, Fisika 78, Kimia 86 tapi…" Heechul menggelengkan kepala saat mengangkat kertas jawaban Mark mengenai pelajaran bahasa

"32?" suara Heechul separuh mengejek yang membuat Mark mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, "Dan itu didapat dari hasil mencontek, bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencontek? Kau mungkin bisa mendapat nilai nol"

Mark meremas kedua tangannya—tegang, "Aku bisa mengulang!" ucap Mark sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh harap

Ayolah jangan katakan, ia gagal lagi… Mark tidak mau mengirimkan nilai serendah itu pada kedua orangtuanya

Alis Heechul terangkat sebelah, "Kau mau remedial? Ujian ulang hanya dua minggu dari sekarang dan apa aku punya jaminan kau tidak akan mencontek lagi?"

Mulut Mark terbuka, ingin mengucapkan apa saja janji yang bisa membuat guru killer di depannya luluh, namun saat bersamaan Mark tidak percaya diri

Bagaimana kalau ia gagal lagi?

Melihat tampang putus asa Mark, Heechul tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak sekejam yang kau pikir" ucapan sarkastis Heechul berhasil membuat Mark mendongak

"Kau boleh ujian remedial dengan satu—ah tidak, dua syarat!" Kedua jari Heechul terangkat membentuk simbol Victory di depan Mark yang merasa aura kegelapan memenuhi sekelilingnya

"Pertama, kau dilarang keras mencontek, dan kedua" Heechul benar benar menyeringai sekarang yang membuat Mark positif merasa malapetaka akan segera menimpanya

Dan benar saja, saat Heechul mengucapkan apa syarat kedua, Mark langsung otomatis terperanjat

"Tidak akan!" tolak Mark

"Iya, kau harus!" balas Heechul enteng, "Kecuali kalau kau mau mengirim raport sejelek ini pada orangtuamu di LA sana" ancaman Heechul berhasil membuat Mark bungkam untuk yang kedua kali.

"Panggil Park Jinyoung kemari" perintah Heechul mutlak

Terdengar geraman pelan dari Mark sebelum ia dengan enggan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

.

.

.

Jinyoung mengerang keras. Bagaimana bisa Heechul seongsaenim melakukan ini padanya. Apa salah Jinyoung sampai Heechul memberi hukuman dengan menyuruh Jinyoung untuk mengajari Mark pelajaran bahasa!

"Youngjae juga pintar seongsaenim, suruh dia saja mengajari Mark" elak Jinyoung terang terangan menolak gagasan Heechul

Mark menatap benci Jinyoung sementara Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan, "Dia tidak sepintar dirimu dan aku rasa kau biasa mengajari orang seperti kau mengajari Yugyeom, ayolah Jinyoung… kau murid terpintar satu angkatan" pujian Heechul tak lantas membuat Jinyoung setuju

Mungkin jika dia bukan Mark, Jinyoung tidak akan sejelas ini menolak tawaran Heechul

"Ini perintah" kata Heechul dengan tegas, tidak lagi membujuk

"Tsk! Baiklah!" Jinyoung langsung berdiri dan hendak keluar cepat cepat dari sana sebelum berbalik ke arah Mark, "Setiap jam 2. Di tempatmu" ucap Jinyoung

"Jam 3" sanggah Mark cepat—tanpa menatap Jinyoung, "Aku masih ada latihan basket selesai sekolah"

"Terserah" Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Mark.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Mark memainkan pulpen di tangannya selagi menunggu Jinyoung yang sibuk membuka buku pelajaran bahasa. Tak lama Mark tersenyum miris, mereka berdua hampir 2 minggu tinggal satu kamar tapi baru kali ini Jinyoung turun ke bawah lalu duduk berhadap hadapan seolah mereka bukan kedua orang yang saling membenci

"Kau sudah menguasai kata kerja dasar ke dalam bentuk formal atau informal?" Jinyoung bertanya sambil masih mencari cari soal latihan untuk Mark di dalam buku pelajaran, ia tidak melihat bagaimana mimik wajah Mark mengeras

"Tidak"

"Apa?" jawaban lugas Mark berhasil menarik perhatian Jinyoung dari atas buku

"Aku tidak bisa, oke!" balasan Mark terlalu defensif sehingga Jinyoung mendengus keras—campuran antara tidak percaya dan kesal

"Pelajaran semudah itu, kau—" Jinyoung berhasil mengerem perkataan selanjutnya—berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memulai pertengkaran

'Ingat, aku disini hanya untuk mengajarinya… ayolah Jinyoung kau pasti bisa' itu kalimat mantra yang diulang Jinyoung dalam hati

"Baiklah… beritahu aku, sampai sejauh mana kau memahami pelajaran bahasa?" Jinyoung berkata sesopan yang ia bisa

Kedua tangan Mark spontan mengambil sebuah buku notes kecil, membukanya secara acak sambil melirik enggan ke arah Jinyoung, "Se..sebuah kalimat?"

"Essai?" kata Jinyoung balik bertanya

Mark tersenyum sinis, "Sejak kapan sebuah essai mencakup hanya satu kalimat?" ejeknya

"I see… kau jago soal menghina orang" ujar Jinyoung masa bodoh. Diambilnya buku pelajaran lalu memaparkannya di depan Mark, "Kerjakan soal 1- 3, nanti akan kukoreksi kosakata yang kau tulis"

Mark menarik lebih dekat buku dari tangan Jinyoung lalu membaca lebih jelas soal yang dibicarakan Jinyoung, perlahan lahan raut muka Mark berubah gusar

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan, kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah ini" ucap Jinyoung dingin

"Kukira hanya aku yang pintar menghina orang" gumam Mark sambil mulai menulis jawaban satu persatu

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

Jinyoung menguap lebar sambil melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Terlalu lama pikir Jinyoung sambil sesekali menatap wajah serius Mark yang sedang menulis di atas kertas

"Hei, kau sudah terlalu lama… mana sini biar kulihat!" tanpa permisi Jinyoung langsung menarik kertas jawaban Mark yang mendapat erangan protes dari sang empunya

Sebaris

Dan sebaris lagi

Kedua pupil mata Jinyoung melebar, ia akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pada Mark yang balas menatapnya tajam

"Ini?!" Jinyoung bingung harus berkata sehalus apa supaya Mark tidak sakit hati lalu memukulnya seperti terakhir kali mereka bertengkar

"Apa?!" tantang Mark balik

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya lalu memijit kening perlahan lahan. Jinyoung tidak menyangka jika Mark jauh lebih bodoh dari perkiraannya

"Baiklah… tenang…" ujar Jinyoung pelan, tak lama setelah bisa menguasai diri, ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah Mark, "Coba tuliskan kata 'mengerti'" suruh Jinyoung seraya menyerahkan satu kertas kosong untuk Mark

Mark menggoreskan dua huruf hangul lalu menyerahkannya pada Jinyoung

Dan benar tebakan Jinyoung, untuk kata kata dasar saja Mark masih salah menuliskan

"Lihat" ditaruhnya kertas jawaban Mark di tengah tengah mereka, "Yang kau tulis sekarang itu berarti 'membaca' bukan 'mengerti'" Jinyoung menjelaskan sambil menuliskan sebuah huruf hangul, "Untuk kata 'mengerti' ukiran di bawah lebih membentuk angka 2 sementara untuk kata 'membaca' kau tinggal menambahkan angka 7 kecil disamping 2"

Mark melihat seksama bagaimana Jinyoung mengoreksi tulisannya, refleks ia mengangguk paham sebelum menarik kembali notes kecil dari samping lalu menuliskan jawaban benar Jinyoung

"Nah kita coba lagi, tulis kata 'menikah'" Jinyoung menyilangkan kedua tangan sementara Mark tanpa banyak bicara kembali sibuk menulis jawaban.

"Salah" kata Jinyoung hanya dalam sekali lihat, Ia lagi lagi mempraktekan cara menulis hangul yang baik, "Kau salah mengoreskan satu garis saja artinya bisa berbeda jauh" penjelasan Jinyoung di dengar baik oleh Mark yang mulai bisa berkonsentrasi

"Kita ulangi lagi" Jinyoung pun sama—ia tidak langsung menyerah, padahal bisa saja Jinyoung bersikap cuek dan menyuruh Mark belajar sendiri dari buku pelajaran

Tapi itu bukanlah sikap Jinyoung apalagi ia bisa lihat Mark berusaha menjawab seluruh perintah Jinyoung meskipun harus susah payah

Dari situlah Jinyoung bisa melihat bagaimana pelajaran yang bagi dia gampang namun tidak bagi orang lain

Belum lagi Jinyoung merasa ada yang ganjal karena setiap kali ia mengoreksi jawaban Mark, pria pemain basket itu pasti menulis ulang di buku notesnya. Apakah tidak buang buang waktu?

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Mark membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung

"Tidak" Jinyoung buru buru menggeleng hingga secara tak sadar kepalanya menangkap jam kecil di samping tempat tidur Mark, "Sudah jam 7 malam…" erangnya kelelahan, "Besok saja kita lanjutkan"

"Jam 3?" ujar Mark sambil membereskan buku yang berserakan

"Jam 3" kata Jinyoung setuju, ia bangkit berdiri dengan membawa buku miliknya, "Oh ya, aku tidak akan mengajarimu perubahan kalimat lampau yang menjadi soal utama jika kau belum menguasai kata kata dasar, ingat itu"

"Oke?" Mark mendesah panjang tapi pria ini tidak banyak protes atau balik menyindir Jinyoung, bagaimanapun Mark sadar kalau Jinyoung mengajarinya dengan benar, tidak memandang kalau mereka musuh bebuyutan atau bukan

"Bagus" Jinyoungpun berbalik naik ke atas tangga menuju tempatnya di lantai 2

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak tidak… sseon, bukan seon!"

"Apa bedanya sseon dan seon? Aku mengucapkannya dengan benar" kata Mark melotot tajam Jinyoung

"Lihat bibirku, Sseon" Mark menatap bagaimana bibir Jinyoung sedikit menahan 'S' pertama sebelum lanjut mengucap 'Seon'

"S..seon" contoh Mark sekali lagi

"Hampir benar, sseon" koreksi Jinyoung penuh sabar

Mark menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengucapkan kata itu entah untuk berapa kali, "Sseon?"

Sebuah senyum puas tertera di bibir Jinyoung, "Kau benar"

Ucapan Jinyoung spontan membuat rasa percaya diri Mark meningkat tapi tidaklah lama karena kemudian wajah Jinyoung kembali serius sambil menyerahkan soal kepada Mark, "Tapi jangan cepat puas, kali ini kau harus belajar menyusun kalimat"

Mark mendesah panjang—berusaha mengusir rasa lelah yang menimpanya setelah belajar seharian di sekolah di tambah lagi latihan basket kemudian pelajaran ekstra dengan Jinyoung

"Baiklah" jawab Mark pasrah

.

.

.

"Kulihat kau akrab dengan anak nerd itu belakangan ini" ucapan random Jaebum siang itu di lapangan basket membuat Mark mengerutkan dahi

"Sejak kapan belajar dengan orang lain bisa dibilang akrab?" balas Mark acuh tak acuh

Dari arah belakang terdengar teriakan perintah Kyuhyun ketua basket mereka yang sibuk mentraining anggota klub baru

Setelah menghabiskan hampir sejam pemanasan dan latihan rutin, Mark seperti biasa langsung mengemasi baju kotornya supaya bisa sampai ke asrama tepat waktu

"Yah tapi belajar bersama bisa dibilang awal dari pertemanan" Jarang jarang Youngjae ikut menggoda Mark namun sekalinya ia berbuat begitu, Mark bisa menyimpulkan kalau ketiga sahabatnya sudah mulai menggosipkan Mark di belakang

"Dia disuruh oleh si guru killer dan aku tidak mau gagal di ujian remedial" penjelasan Mark masih mendapat tanggapan remeh dari Jaebum, Jackson ataupun Youngjae

"Hei! Dengar, ini tidak mengubah apapun!" bela Mark

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak aneh kenapa Jinyoung niat sekali mengajarimu? Masa dia tidak punya motif apa apa" perkataan Jackson berhasil membuat Mark berhenti membereskan pakaian kotornya

Iya… kenapa Mark tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu…

Tidak mungkin kan Jinyoung sungguh sungguh mengajari Mark hanya karena disuruh oleh Heechul?

Pikiran Mark masih dipenuhi ucapan Jackson bahkan ketika ia pamit pulang ke asrama seorang diri tanpa ditemani Jackson, Jaebum ataupun Youngjae

KREK

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga" Jinyoung sudah duduk manis di bawah dekat tempat tidur Mark dengan tumpukan buku di sisi kanan dan kirinya, "Lihat aku sudah menyusun beberapa kalimat dari urutan paling mudah hingga paling sulit sehingga ketika kau mengerjakannya bertahap kau akan semakin paham"

Saat tangan kanan Jinyoung mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi ke arah Mark, pria berambut merah ini malah menatapnya sangsi

"Kenapa kau sampai serajin ini menuliskan kalimat untukku?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung berbalik dan sekarang ia menatap lekat perubahan wajah Mark yang tampak tak bersahabat

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Jinyoung memastikan, ada yang aneh dari Mark—Jinyoung tidak tahu itu, hanya… jangan katakan kalau…

"Iya kenapa kau sampai rela rela mencarikan soal untukku, menyusunnya dari level mudah sampai paling sulit" Mark menyunggikan senyum separuhnya yang entah kenapa tampak mengejek di mata Jinyoung, "Kau tidak punya maksud tertentu di balik ini semua bukan?"

Oke, ini mulai keterlaluan. Jerit Jinyoung dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Mark berkata seperti itu setelah seharian Jinyoung sengaja meluangkan waktu di sela sela istirahat, membaca ulang buku pelajaran milik Yugyeom hanya untuk mempermudah Mark belajar

"Itu karena—" _Karena aku bisa melihat niatmu untuk mau belajar_.

Namun Jinyoung menelan dalam dalam ucapannya, ia malah merunduk—mulai mengambil kembali buku bacaannya dari atas karpet

"Sudah cukup Mark. Kalau kau merasa aku punya maksud tertentu lebih baik kita tidak belajar lagi" Sial. Jinyoung malah merasa bersalah mengatakan itu. Jangan… ayolah… Mark masih butuh bantuanmu, sebuah ucapan muncul di dalam benak Jinyoung

"Aku juga bisa belajar sendiri" meski berkata begitu, ia bisa melihat raut kesedihan tampak dalam wajah Jinyoung dan untuk pertama kali, Mark merasa dia agak keterlaluan

Jinyoung kembali ke atas dalam diam, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran, adu pukul atau apa.

Mark menghempaskan tas basketnya ke tas tempat tidur sambil menatap nanar kertas pemberian Jinyoung yang masih ia pegang

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari

Seperti keseharian Jinyoung. Pas jam 6 pagi, pria remaja paling pintar satu angkatan ini pasti berangkat tepat waktu.

Setelah memastikan semua buku dan peralatannya untuk hari itu rapi, Jinyoung pun turun ke lantai bawah

Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok Mark yang tertidur pulas dengan buku buku berserakan di samping tempat tidur

Jinyoung menghela napas berat, "Dia yang mulai, bukan aku" kata Jinyoung membenarkan diri, baru selangkah lagi menuju pintu kamar, tatapan Jinyoung beralih pada kertas di tangan Mark

Kertas yang penuh contoh soal dari Jinyoung, bisa dilihat Mark mati matian mengerjakannya semalaman

Jinyoung tertawa muram, secara spontan ia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Mark lalu membaca kilat jawaban per jawaban yang tertera disana

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" celetuk Jackson berhasil menghentikan tingkah bodoh Mark yang hanya mengaduk nasinya ketika mereka makan siang

"Tidak juga" jawaban Mark tidak memuaskan mereka bertiga hingga Jaebum bertukar pandangan penuh tanya pada Youngjae yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya

"Apa masalah ujian remedial bahasa? Tenanglah Mark, kau pasti bisa melewatinya" kalimat penghiburan Jaebum tidak memberikan reaksi berarti dari Mark, karena teman mereka itu malah semakin dalam merundukkan kepala

"Sepertinya tidak bisa" gumam Mark sangat pelan. Ketika sudah berpikir jernih, Mark merasa sangat tolol karena mengkonfrontasi Jinyoung, apa urusannya jika Jinyoung punya maksud tertentu selama itu tidak menyangkut ke dalam pelajaran, toh selama ini Jinyoung mengajarkan hal sesuai buku pada Mark dan bukan sebaliknya

Lagipula sehabis acara mengajar ini selesai mereka bisa saling membenci kembali

"Mark?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa" Mark memasang senyum palsu, ia tidak mau bercerita masalah semalam pada ketiga sahabatnya. Dengan lunglai, Mark mengeluarkan buku notes yang ia bawa kemana mana lalu membaca ulang beberapa catatan dari Jinyoung yang ia tulis kembali

TENG TENG

"Jam masuk…" desah Jackson kecewa, "Ayo, aku tidak mau terlambat di kelas Heechul"

Mendengar nama Heechul, Mark buru buru mengangkat nampan, mengantongi buku notesnya di dalam saku serampangan yang malah membuat buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai selagi Mark malah buru buru lari keluar kantin mengikuti Jaebum, Jackson dan Youngjae

"Hei anak muda, bukumu tertinggal!" teriakan Ibu Kantin yang mengacungkan notes kecil milik Mark ke atas tidak bisa didengar keempat anak basket itu, sosok mereka sudah menghilang di belokan koridor

"Ada apa Adjumma?" tanya seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat

Sang Adjumma menoleh ke belakang, "Ah Jinyoung… ini ada buku yang tertinggal, bisa tolong kau berikan pada Guru piket siapa tahu murid itu mencarinya"

Jinyoung menatap lekat lekat buku notes bersampul cokelat yang ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya, "Biar langsung saya berikan saja Adjumma" ia tersenyum simpul sebelum mohon diri dari sana

Sepanjang perjalanan singkat menuju kelasnya sendiri, Jinyoung membuka buku kecil itu dengan rasa penasaran

'Anyyeong'

Itu kata pertama yang tertera di halaman awal

Jinyoung mengangkat alis, bisa melihat tulisan hangul Mark sangat kasar dan salah pengejaan

Kata berikutnya bertuliskan hal yang sama, 'Anyeong' namun kata itu pun di coret panjang kemudian tulisan hangul 'Anyyeong' kembali terulang di bawahnya

Langkah kaki Jinyoung terhenti. Pandangan matanya meredup saat membaca beberapa halaman yang penuh dengan tulisan sama yang dicoret berulang kali

"Dia…" bisik Jinyoung

Setelah hampir menghabiskan 5 halaman tersendiri untuk berhasil menuliskan satu kata, kali ini Mark mencoba menyusun kalimat

'Halo nam saya Mark Tuan'

'Jalo naam saya Mark Tuan'

'ahlo nama saaya Mark Tna'

Jinyoung tertegun, dunia seakan berhenti sekarang. Ia tidak mengindahkan seisi koridor yang kosong karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Tatapan Jinyoung tidak bisa teralih dari isi buku milik Mark

Dalam diam Jinyoung terus membalikan lembar demi lembar dimana ada beberapa kalimat berbeda

'Namaku Mark dan aku sangat menyukai basket' – kalimat informal

'Nama saya Mark Tuan dan saya sangat menyukai basket' – kalimat formal

'Mohon bantuannya'

'Nama saya Mark, saya berasal dari LA, kedua orangtua saya berdarah Taiwan tapi kami seluarga tinggal di Amerika'

"Sekeluarga" refleks Jinyoung membenarkan kata dalam kalimat Mark, tak lama Jinyoung memejamkan mata perlahan sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Mark

Dan saat melewati kelas 11-2, Jinyoung mencuri pandang ke dalam—melihat Mark yang sedang sibuk menyimak pelajaran

Jinyoung melirik Mark dan buku ditangannya secara bergantian, membayangkan bagaimana Mark pertama kali datang ke Seoul, belajar menulis hangul dari awal dan membiasakan diri hanya dalam hitungan bulan…

Bahkan Jinyoung yang hanya berasal dari Busan bisa merasakan susahnya beradaptasi di Seoul dimana remaja disini biasa menertawakanmu jika bicara dengan logat daerah

Bagaimana dengan Mark?

Jika Jinyoung saja masih sering merindukan rumah, apalagi Mark?

"Aishhhh" ujar Jinyoung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan urusanmu Jinyoung… biarkan saja" Jinyoung membuang perasaan simpatinya untuk Mark, karena entah kenapa, saat melihat Mark, Jinyoung seperti melihat cerminan dirinya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyaa Mark Oppa! Kau sangat keren!"

Teriakan para penggemarnya dari luar lapangan tidak membuat Mark merasa senang. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik ke barisan para pemain

Dan senyum itu hilang

_Ingat mengenai perjanjian kita Mark, kau boleh sekolah di Korea Selatan untuk mengejar impianmu menjadi pemain basket kalau nilai pelajaranmu tidak merah. Papa tidak mau kau lebih mementingkan basket tanpa peduli pada akademik_

_Lakukan ini demi orangtuamu Mark_

Desahan panjang terdengar dari mulut Mark. Ia ingat betul bagaimana betapa bodohnya ia dulu saat mengetahui jika St Hana dari Korea Selatan berhasil menjuarai pertandingan di LA. Semenjak itu Mark mempunyai mimpi ingin sekolah disana agar bisa menjadi bagian dari tim basket

Mark mengacuhkan pendapat Ayahnya, Ibunya maupun para sahabatnya

Tinggal di negara orang tidaklah mudah. Mark tahu itu.

Tapi apa dia tahu jika prakteknya seribu kali lebih berat? Tidak

Mark tidak tahu…

Ia ingat bagaimana ia harus mendaftar sambil membawa kamus kemana mana sambil mencoba berbicara sedikit mungkin agar tidak ditertawakan oleh orang lain.

Bahkan untuk menulis satu kata paling mudah, Mark butuh berulang kali karena ia tidak terbiasa menulis huruf hangul.

Ada satu malam ketika Mark begitu putus asanya sampai ia melemparkan pulpen ke luar jendela karena setelah mencoba dan terus mencoba, tulisannya tetap salah

Dan sekarang ketika Mark berhasil beradaptasi, bisa menjadi tim utama basket St Hana. Mark harus tersandung dengan pelajaran yang ia benci setengah mati

Pelajaran bahasa Korea Selatan

Mark tertawa miris sambil mengeluarkan lembaran soal dari Jinyoung yang ia coba mengerjakan tadi malam

"Sepertinya kali ini aku benar benar dalam bahaya" desis Mark seraya merapikan kertas kusut di atas pahanya

"Eh?" Kedua mata Mark melebar saat melihat jawabannya yang mendapat coretan sana sini disertai pembetulan di sampingnya

"Dia… tidak mungkin…" Mark seolah tertampar keras keras saat membaca koreksi dari Jinyoung. Ia benar benar tidak percaya, setelah pertengkaran mereka, setelah tuduhan Mark, Jinyoung ternyata masih…

"Mark? Something wrong?" Jackson yang fasih bahasa inggris, menyapa Mark yang memucat sehabis membaca sebuah kertas yang Jackson tidak tahu apa

"Aku duluan!" jawab Mark beranjak berdiri, merampas tasnya lalu buru buru berlarian keluar lapangan. Ia tidak mendengar desahan kecewa dari gerombolan gadis sekolah lain atau pandangan bertanya tanya dari semua anak basket

Yang Mark tahu, sekarang ia ingin sampai asrama secepat mungkin

.

.

.

BRAKK

Mark membuka pintu kamarnya terlalu keras sampai sampai Jinyoung yang berada di lantai atas terlonjak kaget

"Hmm" Jinyoung membereskan tenggorokannya sebelum memberanikan diri turun ke bawah menemui Mark, "I—ini tadi buku milikmu terjatuh di kantin" Jinyoung merasa sedikit malu dan bersalah karena sudah membuka buku milik Mark tanpa ijin

"A…" Mark tidak bisa berkata kata, sejujurnya ia kehabisan kata kata. Mark merasa sangat bersalah—sama bersalahnya dengan Jinyoung saat ini

Mereka berdua sekarang terdiam—sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Mark dan Jinyoung sama sama berpikir jika ternyata kenyataan yang mereka lihat selama ini salah…

Mark dan Jinyoung melihat satu sama lain dengan cara berbeda, bukan lagi atas prasangka dan dugaan dugaan mereka

Mark yang pertama kali maju sambil mengulurkan selembar kertas soal ke arah Jinyoung

"Maukah kau mengajariku lagi?" pinta Mark kali ini berani memandang lurus ke depan Jinyoung

Senyum Jinyoung merekah lebar, disatu sisi ia merasa lega karena Mark tidak marah atau menuduhnya mengenai buku yang ditemukan Jinyoung sementara disisi lain ia merasa sangat senang bisa membantu Mark

"Pasti" jawab Jinyoung

Dalam sekejap lantai bawah berubah menjadi tempat belajar Jinyoung dan Mark, seolah pertengkaran sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi, Jinyoung kali ini lebih serius mengajari Mark hingga kebagian terkecil, bukannya Mark protes atau apa, namun saat Mark mencuri pandang ke Jinyoung, dia tahu ada satu hal yang membuat Jinyoung begitu semangat

"Ada yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?" celetuk Mark saat Jinyoung sedang membaca jawaban Mark

"Hmm?" Jinyoung menengadahkan kepala, kedua bola matanya mengamati Mark seksama, "Waktu itu sebenarnya kau tidak berniat menyontek bukan?"

"Ha?" Gantian Mark yang kaget karena Jinyoung malah balik bertanya, "Aku…"

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan pastikan kau bisa lulus dengan usaha sendiri, kau tidak perlu menyontek lagi" Jinyoung tersenyum simpul sambil menyerahkan kertas jawaban milik Mark

Mark bingung melihat perubahan sikap Jinyoung yang terlalu drastis, ia pun menerima kertas jawaban dalam diam

"Kau juga menyukai lagu di bagian ending film Fast and Furious 7" Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan dari Jinyoung

Sekali lagi, Mark menatap bingung Jinyoung, tapi Mark segera mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tentang pria di depannya ini. Sudah cukup kesalahpahaman membuat mereka berdua menjadi bermusuhan

Lagipula Mark mulai berpikir Jinyoung tidak seburuk dugaannya

"Aku memang menyukainya" jawab Mark tenang sambil mengerjakan soal berikutnya dari Jinyoung, "Lagu itu bercerita tentang keluarga…"

Jinyoung terdiam lalu menundukkan kepala, berpura pura membaca buku bahasa di pangkuannya

"Keluarga…" gumam Jinyoung sepelan mungkin

"Iya…" jawaban Mark membuat Jinyoung spontan menoleh lalu mendapati Mark berhenti menulis dan menatap ke arahnya, "Lagu itu membuatku ingat rumah…"

Jinyoung tenggelam dalam tatapan Mark yang seolah olah mengingatkan dia tentang dirinya sendiri

Mereka berdua sama, seperti satu koin yang hanya berbeda dikedua sisi

Jinyoung melihat sosoknya dalam sorot mata Mark seolah Mark bisa menembus ke dalam dan menelanjangi pikiran Jinyoung

"Pasti sangat berat saat kau pergi ke Seoul seorang diri" ucap Jinyoung spontan

Mark terpana, bagaimana Jinyoung bisa tahu?!

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya" balas Mark tersenyum lemah

_Aku bisa membayangkannya, bodoh. Pikir Jinyoung_

"Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan jawabanku?" Mark mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada Jinyoung

"Hmmm" Senyum tulus Jinyoung terulas lebar di bibirnya, "Bagus sekali… kalimatmu sudah benar, nah sekarang saatnya kau belajar menulis bentuk kalimat lampau yang akan diujikan, dengarkan aku…"

Mark mengubah posisi duduknya, condong ke depan supaya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Jinyoung lebih jelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dari balik pohon pinus besar di tengah taman sekolah, Jinyoung mencuri curi pandang ke depan kelas Mark.

"Hyung kenapa kau pake ngumpet sih! Kalau kau khawatir, kau pergi saja kesana!" tunjuk Yugyeom gemas sendiri dengan sikap kakak kelas kesayangannya ini

"Ssst!" Jinyoung menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya lalu memaksa tubuh besar Yugyeom agar merunduk di belakang dia, "Dengar ya, aku tidak khawatir dengan si bodoh itu!" sanggah Jinyoung

Yugyeom memasang wajah datar, "Tidak khawatir? Lalu apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan sekarang?"

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan Yugyeom kalau dia tidak khawatir pada Mark yang sedang menjalani ujian remedial

Oke… Jinyoung hanya sedikitttt sekali merasa khawatir

"Dia pasti bisa Hyung, kau tenang saja" ucap Yugyeom sedikit menenangkan Jinyoung

"Kau benar, dia pasti bisa" Jinyoung mencoba tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana hari hari terakhir mereka belajar—Mark mengalami kemajuan pesat. Ia benar benar tipe yang cepat belajar sampai sampai Jinyoung heran sendiri kenapa Mark bisa gagal pada ujian sebelumnya

"Mark! Bagaimana?" ucapan Jackson yang kelewat keras berhasil membuyarkan percakapan Jinyoung dan Yugyeom di balik pohon

Bahkan dari jauh, Jinyoung bisa melihat senyum lebar Mark yang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan mereka

"Yey!" Jaebum, Youngjae dan Jackson spontan berhambur memeluk Mark sebagai ucapan selamat, mereka berteriak senang sambil mencerca Mark dengan pertanyaan beruntun

"Aishhh dasar mereka itu, hasil belum keluar tapi sudah keburu senang" keluh Jinyoung sambil menggelengkan kepala—tidak percaya

"Tapi kalau melihat sikap Mark, kurasa kali ini dia bisa lolos Hyung" kata Yugyeom ikut tersenyum lebar, "Berbahagialah hyung! Kau berhasil mengajari orang lain!"

Jinyoung menatap penuh sayang pada adik kelasnya itu, "Kau benar, mungkin aku yang terlalu cemas, ayo" Ia mengajak Yugyeom pergi dari sana, tanpa bisa melihat sikap Mark yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sepanjang koridor kelas

"Kau mencari siapa Mark?" tanya Youngjae

"Bukan" Mark kembali menatap para teman temannya, "Bukan siapa siapa" suara Mark hampir berbisik dan terdengar sedikit kecewa

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Kau darimana?"

Jinyoung hampir terperanjat kaget, masih memegangi gagang pintu saat mendengar suara Mark menyapanya

Dari arah tempat tidur, Mark sedang browing internet dari laptop seperti biasa.

"Dari perpustakaan dengan Yugyeom" jawab Jinyoung spontan tapi tak lama ia menaikkan alisnya, "Tunggu kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu!" tuntut Jinyoung agak kesal

Mark tetap memasang wajah datar, "Aku ujian remedial hari ini"

"Oh" kata Jinyoung sambil menelan ludah susah payah

"Dan kurasa aku tidak menjawab seluruh soal ujian" sambung Mark masih sibuk fokus pada layar laptop

"Aishh jangan bohong! Aku lihat sendiri kau mengangkat kedua jempol di depan teman temanmu! Itu apa artinya kalau bukan ujianmu berjalan dengan lancar!"

ZINGGG, hening seketika

Wajah Jinyoung berubah pucat pasi sementara Mark menoleh dengan mulut menganga lebar sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian

"Kau ada disana! Kau tahu aku ujian!" tuduh Mark dengan penuh kemenangan, laptopnya sudah dilupakan oleh Mark yang langsung beranjak bangun lalu berdiri di depan Jinyoung

"A—ku…" Jinyoung merunduk salah tingkah, tidak mungkin kan dia mengaku kalau dia mengawasi Mark dari balik pohon, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya!

"Wajahmu memerah" goda Mark tertawa puas melihat sikap kikuk Jinyoung

"Diam!" akhirnya Jinyoung bisa mengeluarkan suara tegas, "Oke aku ada disana…" daripada lebih malu lagi, Jinyoung memilih mengaku dosa, "Dan aku rasa kau akan bisa lolos ujian kali ini… selamat"

Wajah bercanda Mark berubah serius saat mendengar ucapan selamat Jinyoung, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku"

"Sama sama" kata Jinyoung tersenyum tulus, melihat itu refleks Mark pun ikut tersenyum sambil tertawa pelan

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua berdiri dengan canggung, tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi

"Aku ke atas dulu" Jinyoung orang pertama yang pamit

Mark mengangguk lalu menyingkir untuk memberikan Jinyoung jalan menuju ke arah tangga

"Jinyoung!" panggil Mark yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh

"Ya?"

Mark merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Lantai bawah selalu terbuka untukmu" ucapnya bersahabat, tampaknya Mark sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membenci Jinyoung kembali

Tidak, ketika Jinyoung menghabiskan jam malam lebih larut setiap hari hanya demi mengajari Mark

Tawa Jinyoung pecah, ia tertawa lepas seolah olah hal itu sudah lama tidak Jinyoung lakukan

"Tapi lantai dua tidak terbuka untukmu Mark" balas Jinyoung menyeringai licik

"Ya! Aku bisa ke atas kapanpun aku mau!"

"Hahahaha" Jinyoung kembali naik ke atas, menanggalkan jaket tebalnya sebelum merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur, Jinyoung melamun sejenak lalu kemudian melesatkan pandangan lewat ujung kasur ke arah lantai bawah

Disana, Mark juga sudah merapikan laptop, mematikan lampu dan tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur

Namun yang mencuri pandangan Jinyoung ketika Mark memandang photo di atas meja—foto keluarganya

Jinyoung menarik diri—mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas kasur seraya mengambil photo miliknya di bingkai jendela

"Jika saat itu kau bertanya apakah aku juga menyukai lagu dari film Fast and Furious, mungkin aku juga menjawab sepertimu" bisik Jinyoung saat mengembalikan foto itu lalu mulai tidur dengan membayangkan sekelebat bayangan orang yang ia rindukan

"Lagu itu juga mengingatkanku pada rumah"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf lebay, maaf kepanjangan, maaf kalo jelek, aishhhh sorry lama baru bisa update T_T ini ngga akan panjang2 kok. Penulisnya newbie disini, moga moga cerita markjin punya gw bisa diterima dengan baik ^^ thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Park Jinyoung kan?"

Panggilan akrab dari seberang lapangan basket sontak membuat langkah Jinyoung ke perpustakaan terhenti

"Ya?" jawab Jinyoung saat sosok bertubuh agak pendek tersebut mendekatinya, dari dekat Jinyoung bisa melihat sepasang gigi kelinci mengintip dari bibir pria itu

"Perkenalkan Lee Sungmin—ketua Cheerleader St Hana" ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan bangga

"Park Jinyoung" balas Jinyoung ramah—oh pantas wajah pria ini tidak asing, siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai klub yang menghebohkan satu sekolah

Ya, gara gara pria bernama Lee Sungmin inilah, sebuah klub berdiri dengan tujuan untuk memberi semangat pada klub olahraga yang lain. Entah kepala sekolah otaknya sedang terbentur atau terhipnotis dengan bujukan maut Sungmin sampai sampai ia menandatangani berita acara yang mengijinkan klub cheerleader terbentuk

"Ada keperluan apa Sungmin-shi?" tanya Jinyoung

"Singkirkan panggilan formal shi, cukup hyung saja—dan oh ya! Kudengar kau dihukum oleh si Heechul itu!" kalimat terakhir Sungmin membuat senyum Jinyoung menghilang

"Ya sepertinya begitu" kata Jinyoung miris, ia masih merindukan kamar asramanya yang dulu dia kuasai seorang diri

Tanpa ada tambahan seorang Mark Tuan

Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil tak lupa melempar pandangan penuh simpati seolah olah dia sedang berduka cita, "Sebaiknya kau persiapkan diri… karena…" Ia menghela napas lagi, "Pasti berat punya teman sekamar yang kau benci dan membencimu balik, terutama ketika mereka…" Suara Sungmin menghilang pada kalimat terakhir

"Tunggu dulu hyung? Kau sepertinya paham sekali, jangan bilang kau juga—"

"Yup! Aku juga sekamar dengan Cho Kyuhyun karena ketahuan berkelahi di depan hidung Kim Heechul saat istirahat"

"Oh" Jinyoung balik menatap kasihan Sungmin seakan mereka berada dalam satu perahu sekarang

"Nah—karena kita senasib, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu" tangan kanan Sungmin terulur menepuk bahu Jinyoung yang agak kaget saat sorot mata Sungmin berubah serius

.

"_Kamarmu yang tadinya rapi dan bersih, akan berubah berantakan, yah—aku memang tidak kenal Mark secara dekat, tapi coba buktikan ucapanku saat melihat keadaan lantai bawahmu"_

_._

"Apa yang kau lihat?" celetuk Mark saat mendapati Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kamar sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lantai 1. Di ujung dekat pintu masuk, tempat sampah tergeletak jatuh hingga isinya tumpah kemana mana, remah biskuit di meja kecil samping tempat tidur dan yang terparah…

"Bau apa ini?" Hidung Jinyoung mengendus seperti anjing pelacak, ia spontan berjalan menuju bak pencucian baju kotor yang merupakan milik mereka berdu—

"Mark! Sudah berapa minggu kau tidak mencuci jins ini? Baunya ughh!" pekik Jinyoung saat menangkap basah sumber bau yang berasal dari jins Mark di atas tumpukan baju kotor

"Baru 5 minggu" jawaban cuek Mark dihadiahi tatapan ngeri oleh Jinyoung

"Baru katamu?! Ya! Sekarang kau ikut aku tempat pencucian!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" balas Mark masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya, "Lagipula biasanya kau tidak secerewet ini Jinyoung"

"Karena bau jinsmu sudah menyebar kemana mana, lagipula kau sibuk apa sih!"

Sebelum Mark bisa menyembunyikan layar laptopnya, Jinyoung sudah kelewat cepat bergerak melihat layar laptop Mark dan begitu dia tahu apa yang di maksud 'sibuk' oleh Mark, Jinyoung akhirnya meledak

"MARK TUAN! HENTIKAN GAME CLASH OF TITANSMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bagian belakang asrama, Mark mengatupkan mulutnya rapat rapat. Ia belum pernah semarah ini oleh Jinyoung

Kukira hubungan kami sudah lebih membaik, eh ternyata lebih parah. Lagipula kenapa aku mau saja sih menuruti si nerd ini! Teriak Mark dalam hati sambil mengikuti langkah Jinyoung menuju ruang pencucian

Ruang pencucian berada tepat di belakang kantin. Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat 10 mesin cuci modern yang bisa membuat bajumu langsung kering tanpa harus menjemurnya. Hal ini ditujukan untuk menghemat waktu para siswa yang tinggal di asrama

"Aku bisa mencuci sendiri" sindir Mark saat melirik Jinyoung masih mengikutinya hingga ke dalam

"Bagus, sebaiknya kau tahu Mark kita tinggal sekamar sekarang jadi kau harus menjaga kebersihan kamar juga" kata sok bijak Jinyoung mendapat cibiran dari Mark yang malah memutar kedua bola matanya

.

.

.

.

"Oke, aku akan ke lapangan sekarang, bye" Mark mematikan handphone di tangannya lalu bergegas mengganti baju dan celana pendek untuk bermain basket

Di hari sabtu seperti sekarang, para siswa St Hana tetap tidak bisa keluar untuk sekedar hangout atau pacaran dengan siswi lain misalnya. Mereka tetap harus berada di asrama meskipun dalam waktu weekend

Inilah kelemahan St Hana, kau hanya bisa keluar kalau mendapat ijin khusus dari kepala Sekolah atau menjadi juara umum seperti Jinyoung misalnya yang mendapat pengecualian karena prestasinya

"Kau? Memakai baju yang sama dengan dua hari lalu? Baju itu sudah kotor Mark!" komentar polos dari lantai 2 dimana Jinyoung sedang membaca buku di beranda

Ekor mata Mark melirik acuh Jinyoung, "Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula bajuku masih bersih!"

"Tapi—"

BRAKKK

Mark yang malas mendengar nasihat dari Jinyoung langsung keluar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Jinyoung menarik napas panjang. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang terngiang ucapan dari Lee Sungmin

_Kuharap Mark tidak secuek Kyuhyun mengenai kebersihan, karena kau tahu orang orang seperti itu hanya akan merepotkanmu! Lebih baik kau nasehati Mark sebelum dia…_

"HUATCHIM!"

Jinyoung menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari—susah tidur karena semenjak Mark pulang jam 10 malam tadi, pria berambut merah itu tidak berhenti bersin bersin

"Huatchim huatchim!"

"Arghh! Mark kau bisa diam tidak!" teriak Jinyoung dari balik selimutnya

Srootttttt

"Cerewet" balas Mark dengan suara serak

Jinyoung membeku di atas tempat tidur, "Owh jangan katakan kau?!"

Terlambat…

Jinyoung menepuk kepalanya saat suara bersin Mark berubah menjadi batuk batuk pendek

"Dugaan Sungmin hyung terlalu tepat" lirik Jinyoung sambil meringis kecil

Malam itu, Jinyoung tidur lebih larut dari sebelumnya

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Paginya Jinyoung yang biasa berangkat jam 6 pagi, turun ke bawah sambil melirik ke arah teman sekamarnya—Mark

Mark tidak terlihat lebih baik. Suara gigi bergemeletuk dan batuk batuk berlomba keluar dari bibir Mark yang pucat pasi

"Apa kubilang! Jangan pakai baju kotor, kau tidak mendengarnya sih!" gerutu Jinyoung gemas ingin memarahi Mark

Tapi tak lama tatapan Jinyoung berubah sayu, perlahan lahan Jinyoung melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Mark lalu membetulkan selimut pria itu lebih rapi

"Dasar!" bisik Jinyoung kemudian keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu Mark aaaaaa"

"Tidak mau Jackson! Kau ingin membunuhku! Ini sudah sendok ke 5 kau menyuapkan sirup batuk! Aku bisa overdosis!"

"Tapi kalau cuma 1 sendok seperti yang tertulis disini, kau kapan bisa sembuh"

"Tidak sebanyak itu juga Jackson, sudahlah Mark lebih baik kau berbaring lagi, aku dan Youngjae membawa selimut dari kamar kami, Jackson juga! 3 selimut pasti membuatmu makin hangat"

"J..ae…bum… aku sss—susah naap"

"Apa katanya Youngjae? Mark kau bicara apa sih!"

"Ya! Kok wajah Mark membiru, Jaebum! Kita bisa membunuhnya tidur dengan 4 selimut setebal ini, ayo singkirkan!"

Napas Mark terdengar lebih teratur meski lebih mirip sengauan ketimbang bernapas biasa. Mark menatap horor ketiga temannya yang langsung datang begitu mendengar Mark tidak masuk karena sakit

Oke, dia memang terharu dengan perhatian dari ketiga sahabatnya, tapi seharusnya Mark belajar dari pengalaman kalau dirawat mereka bertiga malah memperparah keadaan! Bukan bikin sembuh

"Lebih baik aku ke klinik sekarang" desis Mark, ia memegangi keningnya yang terasa pusing

"Mungkin dari awal seharusnya begitu, ayo kita bantu dia" ucap Youngjae bernada minta maaf

Mark merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sebelum merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan

"Lagian tega sekali sih nerd bernama Jinyoung itu! Kau kan teman roommatenya! Masa dia tidak mau merawatmu" keluh Jaebum sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada sementara Mark mengganti celananya dengan yang lebih sopan

Sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari, Jinyoung yang mereka bicarakan sedang berada di depan pintu semenit yang lalu

Tangan kanan Jinyoung baru terulur ingin mendorong pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka saat mendengar kritikan dari Jaebum—sahabat Mark

"Iya, apa susahnya tadi pagi dia membangunkanmu atau jika Jinyoung lebih baik dia membawamu langsung ke klinik sekolah" tambah Jackson yang membuat Jinyoung mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dari luar

"Aku tidak peduli" tanggap Mark yang membuat Jinyoung makin enggan masuk ke dalam, apalagi dengan membawa mangkuk yang tertutup rapi di tangan kirinya

"Ayo kita pergi!" Jinyoung menoleh dengan panik, dimana ia bisa bersembunyi kalau sepanjang koridor hanya di kelilingi kamar kamar asrama dan tembok panjan—

CKLEK

"Eh? Jinyoung?" suara Youngjae berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Jinyoung yang hendak lari sekencang mungkin

Jinyoung merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan kikuk, "Hai" ucap Jinyoung merasa malu ketangkap basah hendak kabur

Mark, Jackson dan Jaebum yang masih berhenti di depan pintu, menatap aneh ke arah Jinyoung, "Kau sudah pulang ternyata" sindir Jaebum masih tidak suka terhadap teman sekamar Mark itu

Kepala Jinyoung tegak balas menatap ke empat anak basket di depannya, "Iya, sudahlah aku mau masuk dul—"

"Apa ditanganmu Jinyoung?" pertanyaan polos Youngjae membuat semua mata tertuju pada sebuah mangkuk yang di pegang Jinyoung

_TERKUTUKLAH KAU CHOI YOUNGJAE! Pekik Jinyoung benar benar malu setengah mati_

"I—ini"

"Oh my! Kau membawakan bubur untuk Mark?!"

Oke fix! Jinyoung benar benar ingin menggaruk tanah lalu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lubang itu sekarang juga! Oh sebelumnya, mungkin Jinyoung harus membunuh Choi Youngjae terlebih dahulu!

Rona merah memenuhi wajah Jinyoung dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dalam—enggan melihat reaksi Mark yang benar benar terkejut

"Ayo masuk! Keburu buburnya dingin ya kan Mark?" ucap Youngjae bernada sumringah

"I—itu…" Jinyoung mengutuk berulang kali saat menyadari Mark sama sama gugup seperti dirinya

Bahkan Jackson dan Jaebum sampai kehilangan kata kata saat mengikuti langkah Mark yang ditarik masuk kembali oleh Youngjae

Jinyoung membututi mereka dari belakang, ia mungkin masih sibuk berpikir apakah ada jurus membalikkan waktu karena kalau boleh memilih, Jinyoung lebih senang dia tidak bersikap sentimentil tadi siang, bukannya memikirkan pelajaran, Jinyoung malah sibuk meminta beberapa obat dari klinik, meminjam termometer dan terakhir—hal bodoh yang Jinyoung lakukan adalah meminta ibu kantin membuatkan bubur yang akan diambil sehabis pulang sekolah untuk Mark

"Hmmm" Jinyoung sok berdeham saat menaruh mangkuk bubur di samping tempat tidur Mark, "Panasmu berapa derajat?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah pucat Mark yang kembali berbaring

Mark melirik teman temannya yang tampak salah tingkah, "Kami tidak sempat mengeceknya" ucap Jackson sambil nyengir lebar

Terdengar dengusan kecil dari Jinyoung sebelum mengeluarkan termometer yang ia pinjam dari klinik sekolah, "Angkat tangan kananmu"

Mark menurut dengan patuh dan segera Jinyoung menjepit termometer di sela sela ketiak Mark

"Kau pasti belum makan siang bukan?" tebak Jinyoung sambil menaruh mangkuk dalam pangkuannya

Mark menggeleng—ia masih terkesima dengan sikap Jinyoung yang tidak pernah terduga

Padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu, Mark masih berpikiran sama seperti Jaebum. Jinyoung tidak akan peduli padanya, malah Mark yakin Jinyoung akan mengejeknya karena mudah sakit

Tapi ternyata tidak

Seorang Park Jinyoung selalu berhasil mengejutkan Mark Tuan

"Nah sekarang aaaaa" Jinyoung mengangkat sendok menuju bibir Mark

ZINGGGG

Jinyoung membatu, dengan muka merah sampai leher ia menaruh kembali sendok ke atas mangkuk, "Maaf… kau bisa makan sendiri—aku…"

"UHUK" Terdengar tawa sengaja dari Jaebum diikuti cekikikan tidak wajar milik Jackson yang membuat Jinyoung kembali mengutuk dirinya

"Tidak apa apa, aku bisa makan sendiri" ujar Mark sambil mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Jinyoung, tidak lupa Mark melemparkan tatapan tajam yang membuat tawa ledekan Jaebum dan Jackson menghilang, "Terima kasih Jinyoung, sungguh… ini…" Mark kehilangan kata kata

Perasaan Jinyoung lebih ringan saat mendengar ucapan Mark, "Tidak masalah, ah ya aku juga membawa obat penurun panas dari klinik" Dikeluarkannya satu plastik dari dalam tas lalu ditaruh di samping Mark

Kembali, bukan hanya Mark yang diam seribu bahasa, bahkan Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae sampai tidak percaya dengan perilaku Jinyoung yang ternyata berbeda dari prasangka mereka sebelumnya

"Cepat sembuh" ucap Jinyoung tulus sebelum garis wajahnya berubah mengeras, "Lain kali kau harus mendengarkanku! Siapa suruh kau memakai baju kotor! Lihat sekarang kau malah sakit!"

Bibir Mark mencebik kesal, "Bajuku kemarin masih bersih! Kalau mau salahkan cuaca Jinyoung!"

"Cuaca kemarin terang benderang dasar bodoh!"

Youngjae geleng geleng kepala sementara ia mendekati Jackson dan Jaebum, "Kalian tahu cara mereka bertengkar mengingatkanku pada siapa? Appa dan Umma di rumah"

Jackson dan Jaebum tertawa mendengar kelakar Youngjae, "Memang, tapi aku tidak menyangka Jinyoung perhatian juga terhadap Mark" komentar Jaebum

"Iya siapa sangka" balas Jackson kembali asyik memperhatikan Mark dan Jinyoung berdebat panjang lebar mengenai cuaca

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu, siapapun bisa melihat kalau sikap marah Jinyoung hanya kamuflase dari sikap khawatir Jinyoung pada Mark—musuh bebuyutannya

Ah apa mereka masih bermusuhan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Itu baju kapan Mark? Jangan katakan—"

"Tidak Jinyoung, baju ini bersih, baru kucuci"

Jinyoung yang sedang mengayunkan kedua kaki di sela sela beranda mengangguk puas sementara Mark bersiap siap untuk pergi latihan basket di hari Sabtu

"Kau tahu, kau boleh ikut ke lapangan basket kalau kau mau"

Kedua pupil mata Jinyoung melebar mendengar tawaran Mark yang tidak disangka sangka dan rona merah sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjalar di pipinya

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya baru update :'( dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya mulai ngalor ngidul. Mudah mudahan reader ngga bosan dan masih sudi baca cerita ini ya ^^

Thank you juga atas komennya, meski itu hanya sedikit tapi sangat berharga buat saya

Thank you so much


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Hi"

Park Jinyoung yang duduk di bangku penonton—3 tingkat lebih tinggi dari jajaran pemain basket, menengadah ke atas, melihat orang yang menyapanya

"Hai juga Sungmin hyung" sapa Jinyoung ramah sambil bergeser memberikan tempat duduk untuk ketua Cheerleaders itu

"Bagaimana dengan nasihatku? Benarkan?" seloroh Sungmin yang membuat tawa renyah Jinyoung meledak

"Yeah, sangat tepat Hyung" balas Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya

Sungmin tersenyum puas sementara Jinyoung kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan dimana para pemain inti sedang berlatih

Ya, berkat undangan Mark, Jinyoung memberanikan diri mendatangi lapangan—toh banyak juga siswa sehabis pulang sekolah yang nongkrong disini daripada langsung kembali ke asrama

"Kyaaaa Mark!"

"Jaebum Oppa semangat!"

"Kyuhyun Oppa!"

"Jackson!"

Kepala Jinyoung spontan menoleh ke samping lapangan, disana sudah berkumpul segerombolan siswi dari sekolah lain yang saling berteriak histeris seolah olah mereka sedang menonton konser idol terkenal bukannya menonton permainan basket

Beberapa pemain sempat tersenyum malu malu seperti Jaebum atau Jackson. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Sang Cassanova klub basket itu malah dengan sok kepedean melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh yang membuat teriakan para yeoja itu makin menjadi jadi

"Dasar" gerutu Sungmin yang ditangkap oleh Jinyoung

Jinyoung sendiri malah memfokuskan tatapannya pada Mark yang bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada kumpulan fans mereka

Mark bahkan tidak menatap Jinyoung ketika ia datang ke lapangan untuk pertama kalinya seperti undangan Mark dua hari yang lalu

Pria berambut merah itu malah serius berlatih passing berdua dengan Youngjae, mendengarkan arahan pelatih Park—pelatih basket di sekolah St Hana

Begitu seriusnya Mark berlatih hampir sama dengan begitu fokusnya Jinyoung menatap teman sekamarnya itu. Jinyoung bahkan perlu dikagetkan oleh Sungmin yang menyatakan kalau latihan tim basket akan segera berakhir

"Aku balik duluan ya"

"Oke, terima kasih hyung"

Sungmin melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Jinyoung sendiri memilih menunggu sampai seluruh tim keluar terlebih dahulu, karena jujur—ia masih agak segan jika berhadapan dengan Mark atau sahabat sahabatnya

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras!" seru para yeoja yang dengan rapi dan terlatih, menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada para tim

Beberapa siswi dengan malu malu, memberikan botol minum pada pemain kesukaan mereka atau handuk kecil yang diterima dengan sopan oleh para pemain

Tapi lagi lagi Jinyoung sampai mengangkat alis melihat Mark yang tidak menerima satupun hadiah

Padahal penggemarnya tidaklah sedikit, namun para yeoja itu sepertinya mengerti watak Mark yang langsung bersingut keluar meninggalkan teman teman timnya di belakang

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah segarnya" Mark mengusap puas rambutnya yang basah akibat keramas. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lebih rileks, meski hanya untuk sementara karena begitu tatapan Mark menangkap tanda lingkaran merah di kalender, Mark melenguh pelan

Memilih tidak mau memikirkannya, Mark mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai atas—tempat dimana Jinyoung tampak sedang sibuk sendiri

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanpa merasa sungkan, Mark berani menaiki tangga kecil yang menempel di tembok. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat lantai kamar Jinyoung penuh oleh buku buku pelajaran

"Ujian semester tinggal 2 minggu lagi" jawab Jinyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atas buku catatannya

"2 minggu?! Shit!" umpat Mark sambil memijit kepalanya yang tambah pusing

Gerakan gusar Mark menarik perhatian Jinyoung, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran, "Jangan bilang kau lupa"

"Iya aku lupa" jawab Mark jujur, dengan lemas ia duduk di dekat anak tangga terakhir sambil menatap lesu catatan Jinyoung

"Hmm, mau kubantu belajar?" tawar Jinyoung sambil lalu

Mark tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran Jinyoung, "Trims, tapi masalahku bukan itu saja, pertandingan babak penyisihan basket juga di mulai seminggu setelah ujian" suara Mark bernada serius yang membuat Jinyoung kali ini benar benar berhenti belajar dan malah balik menatap teman sekamarnya

"Pantas saja" komentar Jinyoung sebelum sibuk menulis sesuatu lagi

"Pantas apanya?" tanya Mark

"Tidak." Jinyoung menutup buku di pangkuannya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Kudengar dari Heechul Seosaengnim nilaimu tidak begitu buruk kecuali di pelajaran bahasa, apa kau mau kita belajar bersama untuk pelajaran itu saja?"

Mark tersenyum tipis—ia sangat menghargai kecemasan Jinyoung yang diluar dugaan, namun… bukan ujian semester yang sebenarnya Mark takutkan

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Basket bukan sekedar permainan atau cabang olahraga bagi seorang Mark Tuan

Basket lebih dari itu

Begitu kedua kaki Mark berdiri di lapangan basket, ia merasa hidup—semangatnya berkobar dua kali lipat seolah olah disinilah seharusnya Mark berada

Satu tim basket juga bisa melihat bagaimana sikap dan perangai Mark berubah 90 derajat ketika dia bermain basket

Mark yang tidak banyak bicara, yang tampak cuek, bisa berubah menjadi ganas, vokal dan gesit ketika ia bersentuhan dengan bola basket

Mark berlatih dua kali lebih keras bukan karena dia memaksakan diri menjadi tim inti. Tidak, Mark tidak seperti itu. Ia mencintai basket lebih dari apapun.

.

.

.

"Memang sesusah apa pertandingan babak penyisihan basket?" tanya Jinyoung ketika ia dan Yugyeom berjalan pulang dari perpustakaan menuju asrama

"Hmm aku juga tidak begitu mengerti Hyung, tapi kalau tidak salah—babak penyisihan ini adalah tingkat terbawah untuk mengikuti pertandingan nasional se-Korea Selatan" jelas Yugyeom sambil coba mengingat ingat, "Mulai dari babak penyisihan tiap sekolah satu daerah, mereka bertanding secara kompetisi kemudian setelah terpilih satu pemenang dari daerah tersebut maka bisa maju ke tingkat nasional"

Jinyoung yang tidak pernah mengikuti basket mencoba mencerna pelan pelan penjelasan adik kelasnya itu

"Jadi maksudmu, pertandingan basket 3 minggu lagi itu baru permulaan?"

"Betul Hyung! Yah kuharap tim basket kita bisa menang, karena kalau tidak akan menjadi nilai jelek secara akumulasi"

"Begitu"

Diam kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lelah karena belajar seharian di perpustakaan membuat baik Jinyoung atau Yugyeom ingin segera mungkin sampai ke dorm namun langkah Jinyoung tiba tiba terhenti saat mendengar bunyi dentuman keras dari dalam lapangan basket yang berada tepat di samping kiri gerbang sekolah

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Yugyeom diacuhkan oleh Jinyoung yang refleks membelok dari depan gerbang

Di dalam lapangan tampak sosok Mark yang berlari kesana kemari, mencoba shoot dari berbagai sudut. Jinyoung mau tak mau terpana kagum dengan kemampuan Mark yang bisa men-shoot tanpa satu pun yang gagal

"Mark hyung memang andalan tim basket kita" puji Yugyeom yang akhirnya menyusul Jinyoung

Jinyoung terdiam. Ia melihat sosok Mark yang sama seperti 2 hari kemarin. Mark yang tidak melihat di sekelilingnya kecuali di dalam lapangan basket, Mark tidak melihat atau menoleh sedikit pada Jinyoung dan Yugyeom yang menontonnya diam diam di depan pintu lapangan atau pada senja yang mulai menghiasi sore hari ini

"Entah berapa lama si bodoh itu berlatih" bisik Jinyoung yang sudah siap tertidur di kasurnya. Bahkan saat kepala Jinyoung terjulur—mencuri pandang ke lantai bawah, Mark belum juga kembali

"Sudah jam 9…" Jinyoung menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyerah lalu membaringkan tubuh senyaman mungkin kemudian terlelap dalam waktu singkat

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mark tidak mengerti. Ia memang tidak pernah mengerti apa pentingnya nilai akademis bagi seorang Jinyoung

Sejauh mata memandang, Mark tidak melihat ada siswa yang segiat Jinyoung dalam hal belajar demi ujian semester. Well, apa mungkin siswa seangkatannya juga berpikir seperti Mark yang mengira ujian semester tidak perlu dianggap serius, apalagi ini bukan ujian akhir yang menentukan kenaikan kelas. Ditambah lagi, akan ada ujian remedial untuk perbaikan nilai

Lalu kenapa bagi Mark sikap Jinyoung terlalu berlebihan?

"Mungkin dia perfeksionis?" tebak Jackson ketika mereka makan di kantin pada jam istirahat

"Mungkin" Mark mengangguk setuju sambil melirik Jinyoung yang berbeda dua meja dari mereka. Teman sekamarnya itu seperti biasa makan berdua dengan adik kelas yang bernama Yugyeom

Yugyeom tampak sesekali mencoba mengajak bicara Jinyoung yang malah sibuk membaca catatan di tangannya. Bahkan tidak sekali Mark menangkap Yugyeom harus mengingatkan Jinyoung untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya ketimbang harus terus menerus membaca

Jinyoung tidak peduli sekitarnya ketika dia sedang belajar

Mark tertegun, sikap Jinyoung sekarang kenapa… seolah olah mengingatkan Mark pada…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jinyoung?"

"Hmm"

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Aku mendengarkan Mark, bicara saja"

Dengan berani Mark menarik buku yang disalin Jinyoung secara kasar

"Ya!" teriak Jinyoung marah

"Kau?! Ini hanya ujian semester, tapi kau belajar seolah olah sekarang sedang ujian negara atau apa?" Mark menghela napas, menatap tajam Jinyoung sebelum mengembalikan buku yang diambil ke tangan Jinyoung, "Kau itu juara satu angkatan Jinyoung, apa kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri? Kau tidak akan gagal" Mark mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sinis—ada nada iri dalam suaranya

Jinyoung menunduk dalam dalam sambil pura pura menulis, "Aku tidak boleh gagal, Mark"

"Tidak boleh?" Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung

"Iya, katakanlah keadaan yang memaksaku belajar dengan giat" sambung Jinyoung terus menghindari tatapan Mark, baru kali ini dia bicara hal yang menurutnya pribadi pada orang lain kecuali Yugyeom

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Mark sebelum pria ini duduk di samping Jinyoung. Mark mengambil satu buku pelajaran lalu membolak balikannya dengan malas

"Apa kau sebenarnya tidak suka belajar?" tanya Mark

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Aku suka belajar, kau tahu—aku suka sekali membaca, jadi tidak heran bukan kalau aku bisa tahu segalanya" Jinyoung tersenyum tipis saat Mark menoleh ke arahnya

"Juga tidak heran kalau kau bisa juara sekolah" ungkap Mark pelan

"Iya" Ada kesedihan yang tertera dalam suara Jinyoung yang membuat Mark kembali bingung

"Lalu kenapa kau harus terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai?" Pertanyaan Mark menohok perasaan Jinyoung. Refleks ia menoleh—menatap kedua bola mata cokelat yang perlahan lahan menjebaknya

Jinyoung menahan napas, disatu sisi ia merasa tidak nyaman berbicara hal ini dengan Mark, namun disisi lain, Jinyoung merasa… Mark bukanlah orang lain

Mark seperti…

"Karena aku tidak boleh gagal" kata Jinyoung miris, "Itu adalah beban ketika kau harus terus berhasil hanya karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai"

Sebuah seringaian menghiasi bibir Mark, ia tertawa pelan—sudah ia duga. Jinyoung memang tepat seperti apa Mark pikir selama ini…

"Kenapa kita tidak dibiarkan menjalani semua seperti apa adanya… kenapa harus ada standar, seperti kau Jinyoung—kau harus menjadi juara dan aku…" Mark tertunduk—merasakan beban yang ia tanggung berbulan bulan akhirnya menumpuk dan ingin meledak sewaktu waktu

"Aku juga tidak boleh gagal dalam pertandingan penyisihan besok"

Perkataan Mark barusan membuat kedua pupil mata Jinyoung melebar. Ia menahan napas, merasa kesesakan sama sama menghampiri mereka berdua

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Pagi hari di hari Minggu**

**.**

Jinyoung duduk termenung di atas kasurnya sementara Mark di lantai bawah sudah bersiap untuk berangkat latihan basket

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apapun. Pembicaraan mereka kemarin itu membuat Jinyoung dan Mark sama sama berpikir

Terlalu banyak spekulasi atau rasa ingin tahu pada masing masing pihak

Mark yang ingin tahu alasan yang membuat Jinyoung harus menjadi juara kelas sementara Jinyoung sendiri kaget dengan pengakuan Mark

Mark selalu membuat Jinyoung berulang kali merasa bersalah. Jinyoung sudah salah menilainya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan sekarang…

Jinyoung merasa dirinya dan Mark berada disituasi yang sama

"Aku pergi" kata Mark pamit sambil memegang gagang pintu

"Selamat berlatih" balas Jinyoung basa basi

Saat pintu tertutup, Jinyoung kembali termenung. Ia berulang kali berpikir mengenai kondisi mereka berdua

Ujian semester dan Pertandingan babak penyisihan…

Kedua hal itu menjadi bagian terpenting untuk Jinyoung maupun Mark

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei Mark"

"Hmm?" Mark yang menoleh dari atas catatannya. Ia mendapat undangan belajar bersama dari Jinyoung pulang sekolah tadi. Maka disinilah Mark, duduk di lantai 2 bergabung dengan Jinyoung

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari babak penyisihan? Bukankah sekolah kita termasuk no 3 tingkat nasional tahun kemarin?" tanya Jinyoung di sela sela acara belajar mereka

"Yah aku tidak akan secemas ini jika lawan kita bukan no 2 tingkat nasional" ujar Mark lelah, ia sampai tidak melihat keterkejutan di wajah Jinyoung, "Mereka berada dalam satu prefektur dengan kita, kau tahu sekolah Star High?"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, dia tahu sekolah Star High yang berjarak hanya setengah jam menggunakan bus kota

"Dan karena pada satu perfektur hanya bisa diwakili oleh satu sekolah, maka lawan kita tahun ini sangat berat, apalagi kudengar dari perfektur Busan tim kuat bermunculan"

Jinyoung tidak berani komentar banyak, karena meskipun kadar otaknya level jenius, ia mungkin buta sama sekali mengenai dunia basket

"Tapi kau juga bukan lawan yang mudah"

Jemari Mark yang sedang menyalin catatan milik Jinyoung terhenti seketika dan saat Mark mendongak—ia bisa melihat tatapan itu di mata Jinyoung

"Tim basket kita juga kuat, jadi bermainlah seperti biasa—seperti dirimu sendiri"

Pandangan Mark berubah nanar, namun tak lama tatapannya melembut disertai sebuah senyuman di bibirnya

"Kalau begitu kau juga, jangan terlalu kejam pada dirimu—kau pasti bisa bertengger di tempat pertama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan"

Tawa Jinyoung meledak meski mendengar nada sarkasme dari kalimat Mark namun entah kenapa Jinyoung merasa Mark tulus mengatakan itu

"Berarti tidak ada lagi yang kita takutkan" kata Jinyoung santai—beban di pundaknya mendadak buyar dan terganti rasa kelegaan yang aneh

Mark mengangguk kecil, "Pertandinganku seminggu setelah ujian, kalau kau mau menonton, datang saja"

Jinyoung meringis menyesal—ah kenapa pendaftaran ulang harus bertepatan dengan pertandingan Mark!

"Aku ada urusan di sekolah, sorry" ucap Jinyoung tidak enak, apa ini hanya imajinasi Jinyoung atau memang raut wajah Mark kelihatan agak kecewa?

"No problem, aku bisa jamin kau menyesal tidak menyaksikan pertandingan spektakuler abad ini" ejek Mark yang membuat Jinyoung mendenguskan napas

"Kalaupun aku datang, kau tidak akan sadar Mark. Kau selalu begitu ketika berada di lapangan. Yang bisa kau lihat hanya bola basket, lawan dan teman satu tim. Kau seperti orang lain saat bertanding, kau tahu itu?"

DEG

Mark membeku di samping Jinyoung

Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Jinyoung menilai dirinya lebih cepat dari para sahabat sahabat Mark

"Mark?" Jinyoung mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Mark yang mematung, dengan cepat Mark menangkap tangan Jinyoung lalu menatapnya dalam dalam, "A—apa?" kata Jinyoung gugup

"Aku pasti bisa menang" bisik Mark

"Dan aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kembali" balas Jinyoung

"Kita bertemu setelah pertandingan?" tawar Mark

"Boleh" Dengan halus, Jinyoung melepaskan cengkraman Mark karena merasa kurang nyaman berbicara dalam jarak dekat, sangat dekat hingga Jinyoung bisa merasakan sapuan napas Mark di wajahnya

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ujian semester sedang berlangsung. Semenjak hari pertama hingga telah berjalan hari ketiga, Jinyoung dan Mark makin jarang bertemu. Terkadang Jinyoung tidur lebih cepat ketika Mark masih berlatih setelah belajar ke lapangan basket ataupun sebaliknya, Jinyoung belajar hingga dini hari sementara Mark sudah tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan dua hari tidur lebih larut dari biasanya

Keduanya juga berbeda kelas hingga interaksi mereka di sekolah nyaris tidak ada. Namun meski begitu, ada perubahan jelas yang terllihat dari Jinyoung dan Mark

Mereka paling tidak saling membalas senyum ketika berpapasan di koridor kelas

.

.

.

Pada hari keberangkatan para anak basket menuju balai kota untuk bertanding babak penyisihan, Jinyoung sedang berada di ruang administrasi sekolah di temani oleh Yugyeom

"Kukira kau ingin menonton pertandingan kita? Jarang sekali bukan sekolah mengijinkan muridnya keluar asrama kalau bukan untuk mendukung acara olahraga" kata Jinyoung yang dari pagi bisa melihat segerombolan murid baik kelas 10 hingga kelas 12 kesenangan bisa pergi keluar meski itu hanya sebagai pendukung tim basket

"Tidak, lebih baik aku menemanimu Hyung" Jinyoung terharu melihat perhatian Yugyeom, ia kadang bingung kenapa Yugyeom bisa menemukan kebaikan di setiap orang yang ditemuinya

Sungguh, bahkan pertama kali mereka bertemu, Jinyoung pun mengatakan sesuatu yang pedas pada Yugyeom namun adik kelasnya ini malah semakin sayang padanya

Agak aneh bukan?

"Tapi aku senang kau bisa ranking pertama lagi Hyung, selamat!" ucap Yugyeom riang

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, "Mau kutraktir ramen di kantin?" tawarnya

"Boleh hyung!"

Sepanjang hari sambil menunggu proses administrasi selesai, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom mengitari asrama dengan perasaan lega setelah ujian berakhir, apalagi kondisi asrama yang kosong akibat ditinggal pergi oleh para siswa

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, muncul suara ramai ramai dari arah depan asrama. Jinyoung dan Yugyeom yang asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah asrama, menoleh ke belakang

"Sial! Tinggal sedikit lagi!"

"Iya! Kita hanya selisih tipis! Argh andai saja!"

Suara gumaman satu sama lain, diikuti raut wajah kecewa dan beberapa menggerutu pelan membuat Jinyoung merasakan firasat buruk

"Jangan katakan… kita kalah…" kata Yugyeom terbata bata—ia balas memandang Jinyoung dengan pandangan hampa sementara kakak kelasnya itu malah spontan bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan Mark

.

.

.

CKLEK

Dengan perlahan sekali, Jinyoung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan ada Mark disini, mungkin ia malah tidak akan pulang

Namun ternyata Mark ada di atas tempat tidurnya, berbaring membelakangi Jinyoung

Ada seribu ucapan, seribu kata yang ingin Jinyoung ungkapkan, tapi sekarang semua itu malah tertahan di bibirnya

Mark gagal sedangkan dia berhasil

_Ini tidak adil. Erang Jinyoung dalam hati_

"Mark—"

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" suara Mark pecah, ada permohonan di dalam kalimat itu yang membuat Jinyoung tidak tahan ingin memeluk Mark saat itu juga

"Baik… aku ada di atas jika kau membutuhkanku" Langkah Jinyoung tertatih tatih menuju anak tangga, namun kembali—Jinyoung tidak yakin bisa ke atas, dan mengacuhkan Mark seperti permintaan teman sekamarnya itu

Jinyoung memilih duduk di tengah anak tangga, menatap Mark dari atas sana—bergerumul dalam pikirannya apakah lebih baik Jinyoung memaksa Mark bicara daripada didiamkan seperti ini atau Jinyoung harus menghormati privasi Mark

Jinyoung merasa tidak berdaya… seolah olah ia yang kalah dalam pertandingan itu, seolah ia berada disana, merasakan apa yang Mark alami

Tubuh Mark bergerak sedikit membuat Jinyoung duduk lebih tegak, namun Mark tampaknya benar benar ingin tertidur hingga Jinyoung hanya bisa memandang pedih dari kejauhan

.

.

.

Ddrtttt Ddrtttt

"Nggg…" Jinyoung menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling—keadaan kamar mereka gelap gulita, tanpa Jinyoung sadari dirinya ikut terlelap seperti Mark di anak tangga

Ddrrttt

"Handphone?" Tangan kanannya dengan gesit merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil telepon genggam namun tidak ada panggilan sama sekali

Ddrrtttt

Cahaya kecil muncul dari sebelah Mark yang masih tertidur di atas kasurnya

Handphone Mark bergetar terus menerus

"Kuangkat atau tidak?" Sambil dilema, Jinyoung akhirnya menyerah sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Mark, "Siapa tahu penting" pikir Jinyoung membenarkan tindakannya

Ia mengambil handphone milik Mark—disana nama pemanggil tertulis dengan jelas

'_Dad'_

"Ayahnya…" Jinyoung melirik pelan sambil bergantian menatap Mark dan handphone ditangannya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Jinyoung berusaha membangunkan Mark

"Mark, Appamu menelepon!" ujar Jinyoung mengeraskan suaranya

Mark mengerang sebentar sebelum kembali tertidur pelan

"Ya! Aishh bagaimana kalau… terjadi sesuatu—" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jinyoung langsung mengangkat telepon Mark

"_Mark?"_

Jinyoung menelan ludah saat mendengar suara berat yang berbicara bahasa asing

"_Bukan" _ Jinyoung yang jenius, berusaha menjawab sebisanya menggunakan bahasa inggris

"_Oh, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Mark?" _ tanya pria itu dengan sopan

"_Sepertinya tidak karena Mark sedang tertidur pulas" _ Jawab Jinyoung sesekali melirik wajah Mark yang tampak tenang

"_Dia tidak sedang menghindar bukan?" _ ucapan selanjutnya dari Ayah Mark membuat Jinyoung terheran heran

"_Menghindar—apa yang sebenarnya—"_

"_Dia kalah dalam pertandingan bukan? Tadi saya menonton live lewat skype Mark…"_

Ada nada suara merendahkan yang tidak Jinyoung sukai dari ucapan Ayah Mark

"_Lalu? Dia baru kalah sekali, ada kemungkinan tim basket kami bisa mengejar ketinggalan. Apalagi saya dengar kita hanya kalah tipis, mu—mungkin selisih angkanya tidak terlalu jauh! Dan itu berarti apa? Anak anda kalah secara terhormat!" _ Jinyoung berbicara dengan menggebu gebu, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Ayah bisa? Setelah apa yang Mark alami?

Tidak ada yang bisa lebih merasa kecewa dari Mark sekarang ini

Keheningan seketika muncul dari arah seberang hingga akal sehat memukul isi otak Jinyoung

_Apa aku bicara keterlaluan? Oh shit!_

"_Maksud saya…" _ Jinyoung mengatur napasnya sambil menatap wajah Mark dalam gelap, "_Basket adalah dunianya… bagi Mark tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada basket saat ini"_

"_Lalu? Apa gunanya semua itu? Seharusnya Mark harus kembali ke LA, kembali pada keluarganya dan bersekolah seperti biasa. Aku masih tidak percaya dia memilih basket daripada keluarganya. Lagipula bisa kulihat jika dengan kemampuannya sekarangpun, dia tidak bisa menang"_

"_Dia harus menang?!" _ucap Jinyoung sambil menggeleng tidak percaya, "_Kenapa dia harus menang? Karena dia takut dipisahkan dari apa yang dia sukai. Apa anda tidak bisa melihat wajah Mark ketika dilapangan? Dia berbeda bukan? Aku saja sampai tidak bisa mengenalinya… berikan dia kesempatan, kumohon… apa artinya satu kegagalan?" _ Jinyoung merunduk—merasa barisan air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, "_Andai anda bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi Mark sekarang, mungkin anda tidak akan tega berkata seperti itu…"_

Keheningan kembali merambat pembicaraan tersebut

"_Please?" _ ucap Jinyoung sekali lagi

TUT TUT

"Eh?" Jinyoung menatap layar telepon yang memberitahunya jika pembicaraan sudah terputus

Lutut Jinyoung gemetar hebat. Ia tersuruk ke bawah seraya menaruh kembali handphone Mark di atas tempat tidur

"Park Jinyoung bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Jinyoung tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani berdebat langsung dengan Ayah Mark

Dengan gusar Jinyoung susah payah naik ke atas, mencoba berbaring meski merasa tidak tenang dan berdoa semoga ucapannya bisa ditarik saat itu juga

Karena Jinyoung takut… takut kalau ucapannya malah membuat hubungan Ayah dan anak tersebut semakin renggang

.

.

.

Mark berjalan mondar mandir di depan kelasnya yang telah kosong sehabis jam pulang berbunyi. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin, Mark telah menghindari Jinyoung

Ia tidak mau melihat tatapan kasihan Jinyoung setelah mendengar tentang kekalahan mereka. Mark juga tidak tahan harus membicarakan hal itu lagi bahkan pada sahabat sahabatnya

Untung Jaebum, Jackson dan Youngjae juga mengerti perasaan Mark, sehingga mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari topik tentang pertandingan kemarin

Dddrtt

Mark membuka handphone yang berada di tangannya sejak tadi

Satu pesan masuk—dari Jackson

'Ketua ingin membicarakan soal pertandingan berikutnya, kami menunggumu'

Ya, sebenarnya Mark tahu masih ada kemungkinan mereka masuk ke babak selanjutnya karena sistem penyisihan pada pertandingan basket didasarkan pada sistem kompetisi, bukan turnamen

Sistem kompetisi, membuat tim basket sekolah mereka harus bertanding secara bergantian dalam satu perfektur yang terdiri dari 6 tim basket

Sehingga masing masing tim basket saling bertanding satu sama lain dan hasilnya akan terakumulasi. Nilai tertinggi itulah yang menentukan tim basket sekolah mana yang menjadi perwakilan untuk tingkat nasional

'Baik, aku akan segera kesana' balas Mark tidak pasti

Tatapan Mark menggelap, merasa harapannya mulai pupus perlahan demi perlahan

Mark ingat akan janji pada Ayahnya ketika dengan keras kepala Mark bertekad ingin tinggal di Korea demi mengejar cita citanya menjadi pemain basket

"Aku tetap harus menelepon Dad, siapa tahu dengan aku—"

Dddrttt

Bertepatan dengan itu, handphone di tangan Mark bergetar, pria berambut merah ini semakin ketakutan saat nama Ayahnyalah yang tertera di layar telepon

Mark memejamkan matanya—mencoba mengusik ketakutan karena dia tahu betul Ayahnya pasti akan menuntut Mark untuk kembali lagi ke LA

Maka dari itu Mark memaksakan diri—memaksakan diri untuk menang. Membuat basket pelan pelan berubah menjadi beban di pundak Mark

Ia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang ia sukai dan apa itu salah?

Ddrrttt

Bunyi getaran itu kembali membuat lamunan Mark buyar, dengan berat hati ia mengangkat telepon dari Ayahnya

"_Hai Dad" _ Sapa Mark mencoba beramah tamah

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang hingga jeda 10 detik agak membuat degub jantung Mark makin tidak teratur

"_Dad?"_

"_Mark…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?" _

Mark sampai menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya sambil menatap sangsi seolah olah bisa melihat wajah Ayahnya dari sana

"_Well… aku baik baik saja…" _ jawab Mark pelan

"_Ayah dan Ibumu juga sehat disini" _ kening Mark berkerut kebingungan. Hubungannya dengan sang Ayah bukanlah hubungan yang bisa dibilang harmonis.

Sebagai anak tunggal, Ayahnya sangat keras terhadap Mark, jadi jangan heran jika Mark tumbuh sebagai anak yang pasif dalam hal berbicara atau bersikap

Ayah Mark bahkan baru merasakan kekerasan kepala anaknya itu ketika Mark berkata ingin bermain basket

Mulai dari situ, setiap telepon atau email, selalu didahului dengan ceramah panjang yang mengatakan Mark akan menyesal dengan pilihannya itu

Well, Mark terkadang ingin tertawa miris jika membaca email dari Ayahnya

Seolah Mark berjuang sendirian di negeri asing, bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak berada di pihak Mark

Ia sendirian, menahan segalanya, menopan beban berat akibat keinginannya

"_Dad tidak ingin bertanya tentang pertandinganku?" _ akhirnya Mark yang mulai pembicaraan

"_Aku tahu kau kalah" _ ucapan lugas ayahnya membuat Mark menundukkan kepala. Ia bersiap menerima kritikan tajam, tuntutan balik ke rumah atau apapun itu, namun perkataan selanjutnya malah membuat Mark kaget setengah mati

"_Lalu kenapa jika kau gagal sekali?"_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Kau kira Ayah tidak tahu kau sengaja menyambungkan sykpe agar kami bisa menonton pertandingan pertamamu menuju tingkat nasional. Kau ingin membuktikan kau bisa berdiri dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Dan Mark… kau telah membuktikannya…"_

Mark terdiam, bibirnya bergetar—ia kehabisan kata kata

"_Sejujurnya, Ayah selalu mencerewetimu, memaksamu untuk kembali itu tak lebih dari keegoisan orangtua, kau anak kami satu satunya. Apa kau tidak rindu Ibumu?! Kau tahu dia malah menangis sepanjang pertandingan karena melihat dirimu yang makin lama semakin dewasa…"_

"_Dad…"_

"_Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa berkata lebih lembut, maaf kalau setiap kita bicara, hanya ada pertengkaran"_

"_Tidak! Tidak… kumohon… aku hanya…" _ Mark tidak menyangka, Ayahnya—ayahnya berkata sesuatu yang sangat ia tunggu, "_Aku juga bertahan disini, seorang diri… karena aku ingin membuatmu bangga, kemarin itu—a—aku juga… berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menang…"_

"_Kau tidak harus menang untuk membuat aku dan Ibumu bangga, kamu selalu bangga padamu"_

Mark menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis saat itu juga. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat merindukan keberadaan Ayahnya yang keras dan Ibunya yang selalu menjadi penengah di antara mereka

"_Jadi jangan terpaku untuk menang sekarang, kejarlah impianmu… Kami akan selalu berada disini, menunggumu pulang, ketika kau menginginkannya, bukan karena paksaan"_

_SHIT!_

Mark duduk di bangku taman, menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam sambil berusaha mengusap matanya tanpa kelihatan siapapun

"_Ngomong ngomong, kau punya teman yang baik"_ Bisa Mark rasakan Ayahnya juga kaku untuk bicara dari hati ke hati sehingga Ayahnya langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan

"_Who?"_

"_Seseorang yang mengangkat telepon dariku ketika kau sedang tertidur"_

Tidak mungkin salah satu dari Jackson, Jaebum ataupun Youngjae karena mereka langsung meninggalkan Mark sendirian di kamar sebelum Jiny—

"_Ah Jinyoung"_

"_Jinyoung? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, dia teman barumu?"_

"_Teman kamar yang baru, yes"_

"_Bilang padanya, Dad titip salam"_

Dahi Mark berkerut curiga, "_Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"_

"_Tidak banyak" _ucap Ayah Mark diikuti suara tawa yang menggelegar, "_Hanya saja… aku tidak menyangka teman barumu bisa mengenal dirimu sebaik sahabatmu yang lain"_

"_Contohnya?" _tanya Mark masih penasaran

"_Dia berkata, 'Basket adalah dunia Mark'. Sungguh Mark jangan marah padanya karena mengangkat telepon dariku. Dia anak baik. Dia bahkan membelamu mati matian"_

Sebuah senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah Mark sambil merilekskan posisi duduknya

"_Tahu tidak Dad, apa yang aku rasakan setiap kali aku melihat Jinyoung"_

"_Apa?"_

Mark bangkit berdiri, berjalan santai menuju luar gerbang—lupa dengan janji berkumpul di lapangan basket lalu malah melangkah ke arah asrama St Hana

"_Aku merasa Jinyoung seperti cerminan diriku. Kami suka berada dalam situasi yang sama meski yah tidak 100% mirip, kau mengertikan Dad?"_

"_Hmm… mengerti, sangat mengerti malah…"_

"_Lalu aku juga bisa menebak bagaimana Jinyoung melakukan ini, melakukan itu karena aku seperti berkaca pada diri sendiri"_ Mark makin mempercepat langkahnya begitu sadar dua blok lagi, dia akan sampai di depan kamarnya

"_Ini lucu"_

"_Apa yang lucu Dad?" _ balas Mark kesal mendengar suara tawa dari seberang saat Mark bercerita tentang kemiripannya dengan Jinyoung

"_Lucu sekali karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika bertemu dengan Ibumu"_

BRAKK

Refleks, tangan Mark membuka pintu kamar secara brutal

"_Jangan bercanda Dad!"_

"_Hahaha"_

Meski begitu, senyum lebar terus tertera di wajah Mark. Setelah mengucapkan janji akan menelepon lebih sering, Mark menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya

"Jinyoung?" panggil Mark sambil melangkah lebar lebar menaiki sekaligus dua anak tangga ke atas

Kemiripan Mark dan Jinyoung bahkan terlihat dengan adegan sekarang. Sama seperti Jinyoung menemukan Mark sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, begitu juga saat ini Mark menangkap sosok Jinyoung yang tertidur pulas di atas kasur

"Mungkin ia kelelahan" gumam Mark seraya berjalan mendekat, ia berlutut di samping Jinyoung lalu menatap wajah damai teman sekamarnya yang sedang terlelap

"Thank you…" Mark mencondongkan ke depan, menutup jarak lebih dekat lalu secara spontan mencium kening Jinyoung, "Thanks for everything…" bisik Mark sebelum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping tempat tidur

Jinyoung mengerang lembut—bersingut mendekati Mark disertai sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada satu alasan kenapa gw ga bisa mengkatagorikan FF ini sebagai FF angst. Karena aslinya gw ga bisa nulis angst dan aslinya juga gw itu penulis komedi. Jadi maafkan aja kalau cerita serius ini gw selingi komedi, serius lagi, terus ganti komedi, ayolah biar suasana semakin ramai :D**

**Biar reader juga merasa seperti di atas rollercostter setiap kali baca FF ini hehehehe**

**Maafkan kalau ada kekurangan, yang pasti jangan larang saya ngelawak ya, kan ketawa bikin berkah hehehehe**

**Yang pasti semoga cerita ini bisa saya tuntaskan hingga akhir, dan sekali lagi maafkan kekurangan author bodoh ini ya**

**Saya cinta kalian, para reader. Karena kalianlah, ada yang namanya seorang author**

**Love,**

**Arisa a.k.a Krylun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Ugh" Malam jam 12.39, Jinyoung yang masih terlelap, menggeliat tak karuan di atas tempat tidur. Entah terganggu oleh apa, perlahan lahan kedua mata Jinyoung terbuka—menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita

Dengan gerakan lamban, Jinyoung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Sesekali ia pun menguap ngantuk lalu berpikir untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja tidak ada sekelebat bayangan melewati depan pintu kamar mereka

Bulu kuduk Jinyoung spontan bergidik, "Setahuku jam segini tidak mungkin ada siswa yang…" belum sempat berkata lebih lanjut, Jinyoung kembali melihat bayangan yang seperti langkah kaki seseorang melewati depan kamarny—

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa" Jinyoung memekik ketakutan seraya bangkit berdiri, meluncur turun ke bawah lalu

BRUK

Tanpa izin sang empunya kasur, Jinyoung langsung memaksakan diri berbaring di samping Mark dalam satu kasur single bad yang pas pasan

"Aissh ada apa ini?" gumam Mark yang refleks membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah Jinyoung, "Eh? Kau?"

"Aku tidur di tempatmu, boleh?" nada suara Jinyoung lebih bernada menutut ketimbang meminta yang membuat Mark agak menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tak percaya

"Kau punya kasur Jinyoung, ayolah~ jangan manja, sana tidur dikasurmu sendiri" kata Mark sambil mendorong tubuh Jinyoung menjauh tapi Jinyoung tetap bersikukuh, bahkan dengan posisinya yang berada di pinggir kasur, Jinyoung makin merasakan ada hawa tidak enak dari arah pintu kamar mereka berdua

"Mark! Sekali ini saja ijinkan aku tidur dikasurmu"

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya?" ejek Mark meski dalam keadaan separuh mengantuk

Tubuh Jinyoung bersingut makin dekat ke arah Mark, "Ku—kurasa ada…" Jemari Jinyoung gemetar saat menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar, "Ada yang barusan 'lewat' Mark"

Mark setengah mati menahan tawanya saat mendengar nada ketakutan dalam suara Jinyoung

_Ah ternyata anak nerd ini bisa takut hantu juga. _Pikir Mark senang

"Oke untuk kali ini saja" balas Mark malas berdebat tengah malam begini

Jinyoung mengerang lega

"Kemari Jinyounggie… " bermaksud menggoda Jinyoung, Mark pun membentangkan kedua tangannya, namun yang tidak disangka, Jinyoung dengan polos malah menyeret tubuhnya mendekat

"…" Mark kehabisan kata kata, ia dengan grogi memeluk Jinyoung sambil sesekali menepuk belakang kepala teman sekamarnya itu

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, nerd" sindir Mark sekali lagi

"Ada bodoh!" balas Jinyoung sengit, namun tepukan lembut Mark di kepalanya membuat Jinyoung terbuai dan segera rasa kantuk itu datang lagi

Mark yang merasa nafas teratur Jinyoung menyapu pundaknya, akhirnya mendengus lega, "Nah sekarang bagaimana aku bisa tidur dalam posisi tangan terjepit seperti ini?! Great!" keluh Mark, pegal di tangan kirinya yang menjadi bantal kepala Jinyoung

Namun saat melihat Jinyoung yang bisa cepat terlelap, Mark tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia hanya mencoba memejamkan mata sambil berusaha menjaga jarak tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jinyoung, tapi rasanya percuma—karena begitu Mark tertidur, kedua tangannya dengan otomatis mendekap Jinyoung makin erat dalam pelukannya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aisshh apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada Youngjae. Kurasa aku juga tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Mark soal ini."

"Aku sependapat denganmu Jaebum, ini urusan pribadi mereka. Biarkan saja"

"Tapi bisa jadi skandal satu sekolah, bayangkan berapa fans Mark yang bisa pingsan melihat posisi mereka sekarang" goda Youngjae masih terus senyam senyum sendiri di depan kasur Mark yang ternyata tidak didiami sendiri oleh sahabatnya

"Bukan urusan kita" sahut Jackson sok cuek tapi satu tangannya cekatan mengambil handphone lalu memotret Mark dan Jinyoung yang pagi itu masih belum terbangun juga

"Ya! Ya Jackson! Mark bisa marah!" Jaebum berusaha menghentikan Jackson yang memfoto Mark dan Jinyoung dari segala arah

"Tsk Jaebum! Foto ini suatu saat berharga, percaya padaku! Ayo kita kabur dari sini sebelum ketahuan Mark" Jackson buru buru mengantongi kembali handphonenya lalu lari keluar secepat mungkin

Youngjae dan Jaebum bengong sejenak sebelum berteriak, "Ya tunggu kami!"

Langkah kaki berisik itu berhasil membangunkan Mark dan Jinyoung. Mereka perlahan lahan mengusap kedua mata sebelum dengan jelas melihat ada orang lain di hadapan mereka saat ini

"Ya ampun!" pekik Jinyoung panik

"Mwo?! Kau yang memaksa tidur di kasurku—"

"Bukan itu bodoh, kita terlambat ke sekolah!" Jinyoung yang tidur membelakangi Mark bisa melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.59

"Shit!" Mark dan Jinyoung secepat kilat bangun dari tempat tidur lalu berganti baju tanpa sempat mandi *Kita sudah terlambat Mark Tuan, kata Jinyoung saat Mark protes*

Kedua orang ini berlarian sepanjang koridor asrama, berharap agar bisa tepat waktu masuk ke halaman sekolah

.

.

.

"Ah ah ah..." Napas Mark putus putus saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. Untung guru pelajaran pagi itu belum datang sehingga Mark bisa mengatur napas sejenak di bangkunya

"Kau pasti terlambat" ucap Jaebum dari bangku seberang

Mark mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan botol minum dari dalam tas, "Semua ini gara gara Jinyoung takut tidur sendiri! Aishhh…"

Jackson dan Jaebum menaikkan alis—sambil melemparkan tatapan tak percaya kepada Mark, "Owh… gara gara itu… kami –ehem- kira… uhuk.. yah…" kata Jaebum penuh arti

"Bicaramu kurang jelas!" kata Mark ketus, untung dia tidak menangkap raut mencurigakan nan menggoda dari duo JJ kalau tidak, mungkin Mark bisa menghajar mereka berdua saat itu juga

"Memangnya kenapa Jinyoung takut tidur sendirian?" tanya Youngjae tertarik

Mark menggeleng samar, "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, dia bilang dia melihat sesuatu—semacam hantu lewat di depan kamar kami, tapi kurasa Jinyoung mengigau. Aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat apa apa padahal aku tidur di lantai bawah"

"Setahuku asrama kita tidak ada cerita seram atau semacamnya, mungkin Jinyoung hanya mimpi buruk" komentar Jackson

"Iya mungkin" Percakapan mereka terputus saat guru pelajaran pagi itu datang ke dalam ruang kelas

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore hari itu, selesai Mark pulang dari latihan basket, Jinyoung mengajak Mark untuk mengambil laundry bersama di ruang cuci. Mereka berdua sekarang lebih akrab setelah hampir sebulan tinggal bersama. Sepanjang koridor, Mark bercerita tentang latihan basketnya yang makin hari semakin berat karena mereka harus mengumpulkan poin dalam pertandingan selanjutnya

"Kali ini kau harus datang menonton" ujar Mark

"Kalau tidak bentrok dengan—"

"Pelajaran, oke" kata Mark bernada menyerah

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Mark, "Akan kuusahakan! Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji"

Mark mengulum senyum pelan, "Paling tidak kau berusaha" Ia meninju pelan pundak Jinyoung saat mereka berdua sampai di depan ruang cuci

Tapi ternyata langkah mereka terhenti melihat beberapa siswa bergerumul di depan ruang cuci sambil bicara dengan suara ketus

"Boxerku hilang!"

"Boxerku juga! Perbuatan siapa ini?!"

"Celana dalamku, 1..2..arghhh banyak sekali yang hilang!"

"Mereka kenapa?" Jinyoung dan Mark saling bertukar pandangan sebelum mendekati salah satu siswa yang mereka kenal

"Ada apa Shindong? Ada yang hilang?" tanya Jinyoung pada teman sekelasnya itu

"Boxer dan celana dalam siswa yang mencuci semalam hilang semua" ungkap Shindong dengan raut sedih—dia adalah salah satu korbannya, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang iseng begini, tapi ini keterlaluan!" tambahnya agak marah sambil berjalan keluar

"Kurasa tidak ada siswa yang mau menyembunyikan boxer orang lain seiseng apapun dia" kata Mark sambil bersingut masuk ke dalam ruang cuci dan memeriksa keranjang miliknya

"Betul juga katamu, mencuri boxer orang—ewww" Membayangkannya saja membuat Jinyoung jijik, ia pun mengikuti Mark memeriksa keranjangnya

"Fuih~ untunglah milikku tidak ada yang hil—"

"Arghh! Boxer kesayanganku juga hilang!" erang Jinyoung kesal, diulangnya mencari hingga dasar keranjang, namun nihil—boxer Jinyoung raib tanpa jejak

"Kau yakin? Motifnya apa? Mungkin tercampur dengan milikku" kata Mark ikut membantu tapi Jinyoung keburu menggeleng sedih, "Boxerku berwarna kuning cerah—motif pikachu, kurasa akan terlihat mencolok di dalam tumpukan pakaianmu yang berwarna hitam, Mark… apa? Kenapa kau memalingkan wajah? Kau menertawaiku ya?! Hei!"

Mark menyerah, tubuhnya sampai membungkuk menahan tawa mendengar motif boxer Jinyoung, "Pikachu? Serius Jinyoung? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau memakai boxer motif doraemon hahahahahahaha"

Wajah Jinyoung berubah masam, "Apa salahnya menyukai pikachu? Iya! Aku menyukai pikachu sampai berusaha mengoleksi gantungan kuncinya dari mesin mainan di supermarket depan stasiun! Lalu apa itu masalah?!" katanya defensif

"Tidak, tidak masalah…" Mark berusaha mengerem tawanya saat merasakan tatapan tajam Jinyoung, "Oke.. ehem… bagaimana kalau kita melaporkan ini pada Heechul-shi? Dia kan Guru Kedisiplinan merangkap guru asrama?

.

.

.

Saat mereka mendatangi ruangan Heechul di ujung koridor, ruangan itu telah penuh oleh para murid yang tadi Mark dan Jinyoung temui di ruang cuci. Mereka secara bersamaan meneriakan hal yang sama

"Boxerku hilang!"

"Boxerku juga!"

"Apalagi milikku, itu boxer limited edition yang harus kau beli di Paris—"

"DIAM!" Teriakan kencang Heechul menghentikan seluruh protes, kedua matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangannya yang penuh siswa, "Sekarang, kalian isi nama, kelas dan no kamar kalian serta isi barang apa yang hilang. Nanti aku bersama para guru yang lain akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan satu lagi! Kwanghee, boxermu itu bukan limited edition, melainkan dijual eceran di pasar malam" penjelasan terakhir Heechul mengundang tawa dari sebagian siswa terkecuali Kwanghee yang langsung tertunduk malu

"Nah apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Baris dengan rapi!" perintah Heechul yang langsung di patuhi oleh semua orang

"Yah harus mengantri lagi…" gumam Jinyoung agak malas melihat jumlah siswa hampir 20 berjejer di depan ruangan Heechul

"Daripada boxermu tidak balik Jinyoung? Bukannya itu boxer kesayanganmu, motif pikachu" ujar Mark bernada sok serius meski Jinyoung bisa melihat ejekan di sorot mata anak basket itu

"Kau?! Aishh!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam harinya

.

Di lantai 2, bibir Jinyoung komat kamit membaca sederetan doa yang ia hapal sambil kedua tangannya terkatup. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat rapat—berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut yang membuat keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya

Ini sudah jam 11 malam, jangan salahkan Jinyoung kalau semenjak kemarin malam dia tidak bisa langsung tidur

Jinyoung hanya bisa berbaring gelisah tanpa bisa terlelap sama sekali, apalagi beberapa kali ia merasa ada kilatan cahaya dari arah pintu—cahaya yang terhalang bayangan sepasang kaki…

"Tidak!" untuk kedua kalinya, Jinyoung buru buru turun dari tangga sambil membawa bantal kesayangannya

"Mark…"

"No!"

"Ayolah Mark"

"Argh!" Mark yang tadinya mau mengacuhkan Jinyoung, akhirnya terbangun—ia duduk di kasurnya dengan perasaan kesal, "Tidak ada yang namanya hantu Jinyoung, itu hanya perasaanmu"

"Tapi barusan aku lihat—coba kau yang lihat, kalau tidak percaya!" Jinyoung menyeret Mark berdiri lalu menunggu di depan pintu kamar

1 menit…

2 menit…

Hingga 5 menit… Mark berdiri dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah Jinyoung yang menundukkan kepala, "Tadi… ada yang lewat… kenapa kalau kau yang melihat dia malah tidak muncul…"

"Karena yang kau lihat itu memang tidak ada! Aishh sudah jangan ganggu aku lagi! Tidur sana ke atas!" usir Mark tanpa ampun sambil berbaring nyaman kembali di tempat tidur

"Mark…" kata Jinyoung memohon

Mark menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jinyoung—masa bodoh. Dia tidak mau kejadian mereka telat ke sekolah terulang lagi, mana pakai acara ngga mandi lagi!

Merasa tidak ada harapan, Jinyoung menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke atas seorang diri… jadi lebih baik…

BUK

Jinyoung menepukkan bantalnya di lantai samping kasur Mark sambil mencoba memejamkan mata

Di satu sisi, Mark yang merasa Jinyoung masih ada di sampingnya—langsung berbalik dan benar saja, kedua mata Mark melebar saat menangkap tubuh Jinyoung meringkuk di atas lantai kamar

"Kau?! Tsk! Baiklah! Kau boleh tidur denganku! Bangun Jinyoung!" perintah Mark separuh kesal separuh cemas karena Jinyoung tidur tanpa alas sama sekali

"Tidak usah, katamu kau tidak mau terganggu" Mark menganga tak percaya—bisa bisanya Jinyoung sok merajuk di saat seperti ini

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi penawaranku untuk kedua kali" ultimatum Mark berguna, Jinyoung langsung bangkit berdiri lalu…

"Boleh aku tidur di pojok, aku takut Mark…"

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya, Jinyoung benar benar membuatnya susah kali ini. Ia pun menggeser tubuh—memberikan ruang untuk Jinyoung berbaring

Jinyoung loncat ke atas kasur dengan perasaan senang sambil melempar senyum pada Mark yang balas menatapnya datar

"Tidur" ucap Mark jengkel

"Baik" balas Jinyoung tak kalah ketusnya

Seperti dugaan Jinyoung, tidur di samping Mark membuat perasaan takutnya langsung menguap dan dalam hitungan detik, Jinyoung langsung terlelap

"Dasar menyusahkan" gumam Mark sambil sebelah tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Jinyoung lalu menepuknya pelan

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita telat lagi!" teriak Jinyoung pagi itu

"Ini semua gara gara kau!" balas Mark yang serabutan mencari sepasang kaus kaki setelah berganti baju dengan kilat, dan seperti tebakan Mark—mereka tidak sempat mandi lagi!

Jinyoung tidak membalas ucapan Mark. Untung ia membelakangi Mark saat memakai sepatu sehingga teman sekamarnya itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Jinyoung yang memerah

Jinyoung juga bingung, dia tidak pernah telat sebelumnya bahkan tanpa perlu dibangunkan dengan alarm seperti yang Mark lakukan

.

.

.

"Itu karena kau terlalu nyaman tidur dengannya hyung" seloroh Yugyeom saat Jinyoung bercerita padanya pada jam istirahat

Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya

"Memang benar kataku? Ayo jujur saja padaku Hyung, apa kau dan Mark hyung—" Yugyeom menyikut pelan pinggang Jinyoung yang menatap aneh pada adik kelasnya itu

"Tidak ada apa apa, aw sakit Yugyeom! Hentikan" seru Jinyoung yang membuat Yugyeom berhenti menggoda hyungnya

"Baiklah~ sekarang kita mau kemana? Bel berbunyi 15 menit lagi" Selagi Yugyeom mengecek jam pada arloji di tangannya, Jinyoung menyapu sekeliling kantin yang tampak di hadapan mereka.

Jinyoung tadinya ingin masuk sekedar membeli roti untuk cemilan tapi begitu tatapannya bersinggungan dengan Mark yang masih nongkrong di kantin bersama teman temannya. Jinyoung membeku

Mark melemparkan tatapan kesal lalu membuang muka dari Jinyoung

"Apa apaan dia?!" geram Jinyoung sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Mau kembali ke kantin?" tanya Yugyeom yang tidak tahu kejadian barusan

"Tidak kita kembali ke kelas saja"

Yugyeom menatap Jinyoung sangsi sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Ok" Sebelah tangan bebas Yugyeom bergerak merangkul Jinyoung sambil kedua sahabat itu berbalik menjauh dari depan kantin

"Kau lihat apa Mark?" celetukan polos Youngjae membuyarkan tatapan Mark

"Tidak, tidak apa apa" balas Mark memelankan suaranya sambil sibuk mengaduk makanannya

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu! Aku tahu tadi malam aku memang menganggunya tidur. Ah tidak—dua hari ini! Tapi bisa tidak dia mengatakan langsung padaku daripada menatapku sinis begitu, dasar bodoh" gerutu Jinyoung tak ada habisnya. Untung sekarang dia pulang ke asrama sendiri tanpa bersama Yugyeom karena bisa ditebak adik kelasnya itu pasti menggoda Jinyoung habis habisan

Jinyoung berhenti tepat di depan gerbang ketika mendengar seruan kekaguman dari para siswi sekolah lain yang biasa menonton latihan basket sekolah mereka

"Apa sih yang mereka kagumi dari sekelompok orang berebutan bola, lebih baik belajar" ejek Jinyoung hendak melangkah lagi kalau seruan itu tidak semakin kencang terdengar

"Kyaaa Mark melihatmu Nayoung!"

"Ji—jinja?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Kau beruntung sekali~~"

Beberapa petikan suara itu makin jelas ditelinga Jinyoung karena yeah—langkah kaki Jinyoung malah berjalan mendekati segerombolan siswi di depan lapangan basket

"Lihat! Dia melihatmu lagi!"

Jinyoung berhenti seketika

Meski berada paling belakang, Jinyoung bisa melihat sosok Mark yang ia tahu betul di tengah lapangan sana—namun bukan itu yang membuat Jinyoung terpaku

Melainkan tatapan mata Mark jelas jelas tertuju pada sosok yeoja berambut panjang, memakai tas ransel berwarna pink ; penuh dengan gantungan kunci yang berada paling dekat lapangan

"Kau beruntung Nayoung! Mark biasanya mengacuhkan kita!" pujian dari temannya membuat gadis bernama Nayoung itu tersipu

"Dia biasanya malah mengacuhkan siapapun…" bisik Jinyoung parau dengan lunglai berbalik meninggalkan lapangan basket

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jinyoung"

"Hmm"

"Hei Jinyoung, aku memanggilmu kau dengar tidak?!"

"Iya aku dengar" balas Jinyoung tanpa mau susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas kasur

Mark yang berteriak dari bawah, berdecak kesal, "Seharusnya aku yang mendiamkanmu tapi kenapa malah?!" gumam Mark sangat pelan sebelum menghela napas dalam dalam, "Kalau kau malam ini mengendap endap lagi ke bawah—"

"Tidak" kali ini Jinyoung sengaja mengeraskan suaranya

"Eh?" giliran Mark terkejut

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menganggumu" Jinyoung makin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal—sekelebat bayangan siang tadi muncul ke dalam ingatannya dan itu membuat tekad Jinyoung makin bulat, "Ada hantu atau pembunuh bayaran sekalipun yang mengejarku sampai kemari, aku tidak membangunkanmu, jadi tenanglah!" tambah Jinyoung terbawa emosi, ia terengah engah sebentar sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhir, "Selamat malam"

Mark terhenyak sebelum mendengus tak percaya, "Anak itu kenapa sih, aneh"

Jinyoung yang mendengar ucapan Mark hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan selimut

Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ini bukan soal gadis tadi siang bukan? Apa salahnya jika Mark—akhirnya tertarik dengan lawan jenis?

Tidak. Jawab Jinyoung meyakinkan diri sendiri, tapi lebih kepada… Jinyoung merasa terkhianati

Jinyoung mengira impian Mark ingin menjadi pemain basket. Pria berambut merah itu akan fokus pada dunia basket seperti Jinyoung ketika belajar

Tapi ketika dunia Mark bisa teralih dengan mudah oleh kehadiran seorang gadis, lantas Jinyoung bisa berkata apa?

"Aku bukan mau melarangnya… hanya saja… aku merasa seperti berjuang sendiri lagi…" bisik Jinyoung yang jelas kembali tidak bisa tertidur malam itu

DRAP

"Eh?" Dalam keheningan malam, Jinyoung bisa mendengar derap langkah di atas anak tangga

DRAP

"Andwee… ayolah aku tadi hanya bercanda mengatakan soal hantu atau pembunuh bayaran" ucap Jinyoung ketakutan, ia pun semakin menutup kedua matanya sambil meremas kuat selimutnya

DRAP

DRAP

Seluruh tubuh Jinyoung bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya apalagi ketika langkah kaki itu bergerak mendekat. Jinyoung makin merengkuh dirinya ke dalam selimut

DEG

Kedua tangan memegangi pundak Jinyoung

"Hei! Tenanglah ini aku Mark"

Jinyoung membelalakan matanya lebar lebar—raut wajah familiar Mark yang tampak cemas ada di depannya.

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu menggumam dari bawah, kau dari tadi tidak bisa tidur? Lihat keringatmu banyak sekali" Mark menarik ujung selimut Jinyoung lalu memakainya untuk menyeka wajah Jinyoung yang masih terdiam dari tadi

"Hei?! Jinyoung? Kau tidak apa apa?"

Jinyoung menatap Mark jengah, tidak apa apa? Andai Mark tahu kalau dialah yang membuat Jinyoung ketakutan dan dia juga yang membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa tidur sama sekali

"Dengar, maafkan aku karena telah bersikap kasar tadi siang dan barusan. Mau kutemani tidur di atas sini?" tawar Mark yang membuat pupil mata Jinyoung melebar tak percaya

Jinyoung langsung mengangguk sambil menyisih hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok dinding

Mark secara lugas berbaring di samping Jinyoung sambil menepuk kepala teman sekamarnya itu

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang" bisik Mark mengubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Jinyoung

"Mark" panggil Jinyoung

"Hmm"

"Hal apa yang menurutmu paling penting saat ini?"

"Basket" jawab Mark spontan, "Dan keluarga, sahabat…" tambah Mark setelah berpikir cepat

Jinyoung membaca raut wajah Mark yang tampak rileks, "Kau tidak pernah berpikiran untuk yeah… berkencan?" tanyanya ragu ragu

"Tidak" balas Mark

"Atau mungkin tertarik dengan seorang yeoja?" kata Jinyoung memancing Mark

"Tidak, apa maksud pertanyaan—" Mark menatap lurus lurus ke arah Jinyoung, meski dalam gelap Mark bisa melihat ada semburat merah di wajah Jinyoung setiap kali dia malu atau…

"Kau sedang tertarik dengan yeoja?" tebak Mark tajam

"Mwo! Kenapa jadi aku?" balas Jinyoung sambil menganga lebar

"Karena nada bicaramu seolah olah ingin meminta nasihat kencan dariku, dengar Jinyoung, mungkin kelihatannya aku expert dalam hal pacaran tapi tidak. Kenyataannya tidak. Itu Jackson bukan aku. Dan lebih baik kau jangan berpikir soal yeoja dulu, tidak baik untuk juara kelas sepertimu"

"Tidak, aku juga sedang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun" Jinyoung merapatkan selimutnya sambil menghela napas lelah

"Good, tidak bagus untukmu" Mark tersenyum lebar sebelum menutup matanya di samping Jinyoung

"Lalu kenapa tadi siang…" Jinyoung tidak sanggup bicara lebih lanjut saat melihat wajah damai Mark yang rela menemaninya *lagi* malam itu

"Ah sudahlah"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung, kau kelihatan lelah akhir akhir ini" komentar Yugyeom yang menemani jam istirahat Jinyoung seperti biasa

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Yeah ada beberapa hal yang terjadi" gumamnya

"Contohnya?" pancing Yugyeom ingin tahu

"Hmm… macam macam" jawab Jinyoung ambigu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ia ingin memberitahu Yugyeom tentang penampakan tengah malam di depan kamar asrama tapi mengingat reaksi Yugyeom yang berlebihan bisa bisa adik kelasnya itu malah menyuruh Jinyoung langsung pindah kamar

"Bukan Mark kan?" goda Yugyeom disertai seringai lebar dan sepasang alis yang naik turun di depan Jinyoung

"Tidak!" jawab Jinyoung agak keras, ia jadi kesal lagi mengingat sikap Mark yang sekarang berubah… bagaimana Jinyoung menggambarkannya, terlalu baik?

Bukan hal buruk untuk Jinyoung melihat hubungan teman sekamar mereka semakin baik, tapi kalau hal itu diikuti dengan perubahan drastis Mark di atas lapangan... Jinyoung memilih sosok Mark yang dulu—yang tidak peduli apapun dan siapapun

"Aishhh kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sih!" Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Hyung! Rambutmu jadi berantakan, dasar" Yugyeom tertawa pelan sambil membetulkan rambut yang menutupi kening Jinyoung

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu" bisik Jinyoung lembut

"Tidak ada" balas Yugyeom penuh canda.

Setelah menghabiskan susu kotak mereka di atas meja, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom bergegas kembali ke kelas masing masing.

Dari 2 meja sebelah kanan dari tempat mesin minuman, Youngjae tersenyum lebar penuh arti, "Kulihat akhir akhir ini kau sedang memperhatikan seseorang" Youngjae berkata pada pria yang malah memutar bola matanya, seolah mengelak

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pintu kamar yang tiba tiba terbuka sedikit mengagetkan Jinyoung yang sedang tidur terlentang di atas sofa sambil membaca novel kesayangannya. Jinyoung sedikit menegakkan tubuh untuk melihat ke bawah siapa yang datang

"Hanya Mark" gumam Jinyoung kembali membaca novel tapi sedetik kemudian Jinyoung tertegun heran, "Tidak biasanya dia pulang selama ini"

Tidak sampai 5 menit Mark pulang, pintu kamar mereka terbuka lagi dan kali ini para sahabat Mark berceloteh senang yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan

"Keajaiban itu nyata! Amin~" kelakar Jackson sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku mandi dulu"

"Iyalah, kau harus berpakaian rapi karena malam ini kita mau blind date!" kata Jaebum senang

Dilantai atas, Jinyoung langsung menjauhkan buku novel dari wajahnya yang berubah terkejut

"Mark… mau?" Belum sempat Jinyoung berkata lagi, ia mendengar shower di kamar mandi menyala dan segera ketiga sahabat Mark bergosip di lantai bawah

"Biasanya dia tidak mau ikut kalau kita ajak, ini agak aneh—jujur" komentar Jackson pada Jaebum dan Youngjae

"Sangat aneh" balas Youngjae mengangguk setuju, "Dan apa kalian lihat raut wajah Mark berubah pas aku menyebutkan nama yeoja yang ikut? Kurasa diantara gadis itu ada yang menarik perhatian Mark, kalau tidak, masa dia langsung berteriak ingin ikut"

"Memang siapa saja mereka?" tanya Jaebum penasaran

"Mereka teman sekelas yang suka menonton latihan basket kita. Park Sunyoung, Oh Nami, Park Jisun dan Kwan Nayoung" kata Youngjae menghitung jari

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Jinyoung menguping dari atas sana dan seperti yang bisa ia tebak, cepat atau lambat, ketakutan yang ia duga akhirnya terjadi juga

"Kwan Nayoung… gadis itu…" bisik Jinyoung lirih, langsung saja Jinyoung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam bantal

Obrolan selanjutnya dari Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae tidak didengarkannya hingga suara panggilan Mark yang khas berteriak memanggil nama Jinyoung

"JINYOUNG!"

"Yeah aku mendengarmu" balas Jinyoung malas malasan sambil kembali membanting wajahnya ke atas bantal

"Aku akan pergi keluar—"

"Setahuku ada jam malam" potong Jinyoung datar

"Apa kau mau melaporkan kami!" kata Jackson agak defensif

"Tidak, dia tidak akan berbuat begitu" sanggah Mark cepat cepat

"Dan kalian kan tidak boleh keluar asrama" tambah Jinyoung lagi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Mark

"Jinyoung… ayolah… hanya sebentar" bujuk Mark sedemikian rupa

"Sudahlah Mark, kita tidak harus minta ijin dia. Lagipula kalau Heechul sampai tahu kita bisa menebak siapa yang melaporkan kita" ucap Jaebum dingin

Jinyoung terdiam lagi. Benar kata Jaebum dan Jackson. Dia tidak punya hak apapun melarang kesenangan orang. Ayolah dulu dia tidak peduli, kenapa sekarang Jinyoung malah bersikap kekanak kanakan

"Kami pergi dulu" kata Mark terakhir kali sebelum pintu kamar benar benar tertutup, menyisakan Jinyoung dalam keadaan sangat gelisah karena seperti dugaan Jinyoung, Mark yang biasa lebih senang sendirian di dalam kamar, tidak pernah mengacuhkan ajakan temannya tapi malam ini malah dengan senang hati ingin pergi. Dan itu karena gadis yang bernama Kwan Nayoung

.

.

.

Hingga jam 9 tidak ada tanda tanda Mark akan kembali. Jinyoung bergerak gusar di atas tempat tidurnya. Suasana sunyi senyap malam itu semakin mencekam bagi Jinyoung.

Berulang kali Jinyoung berusaha menutup rapat rapat kedua matanya, sambil mengucapkan kata kata yang sama, "Tidak ada apa apa Jinyoung, tidurlah. Tidak ada bayangan hitam yang lew—Arghhhh!"

Begitu kedua mata Jinyoung berusaha mengintip, ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya lampu terhalang oleh sesuatu hingga membentuk siluet yang jelas sekali lewat di depan kamarnya dan Mark

"Ma—mark…" Percuma Jinyoung memanggil nama itu, karena sekarang Mark berada entah dimana dan memikirkan Mark hanya membuat Jinyoung mulai sedih

Ia sendirian malam ini dan segera—kemungkinan Jinyoung akan selalu sendirian.

"Yugyeom…" Jinyoung segera menyambar handphone dari atas lemari kecil lalu menghubungi cepat cepat sahabatnya itu

"_Hyung? Ada apa malam malam—"_

"Yugyeom, tolong aku!"

Pekikan suara ketakutan Jinyoung segera membuat Yugyeom yang sudah tertidur langsung bangkit dari kasurnya lalu keluar kamar dan bergegas lari satu lantai ke bawah

Entah disengaja atau tidak, urutan tingkatannya juga berpengaruh pada urutan kamar di asrama.

Kamar di lantai tertinggi yaitu lantai 3 dikhususkan pada junior kelas X, lantai 2 untuk kelas XI—Kelas Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae lalu untuk lantai dasar ditempati oleh senior mereka, kelas XII, mungkin ini dimaksudkan agar murid paling senior bisa di awasi oleh guru kedisiplinan mereka yaitu Kim Heechul sebagai satu satunya guru yang tinggal di asrama

Begitu sampai di kamar Jinyoung, Yugyeom langsung naik ke lantai 2 dan menemui Jinyoung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga ke atas kepala

Setelah mendengar cerita Jinyoung mengenai penampakan yang akhir akhir ini dia lihat, Yugyeom ikut histeris. Adik kelasnya itu juga berteriak ketakutan kemudian seperti yang bisa ditebak oleh Jinyoung

"Hyung kau sebaiknya pindah dari kamar ini!" saran Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya

"Tidak semudah itu! Ayolah, temani aku tidur disini" pinta Jinyoung masih ketakutan

"Andwee Hyung! Kau tahu aku juga penakut" tolak Yugyeom spontan namun sejenak ia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau mau hyung tidur dikamarku saja di lantai atas, disana pasti tidak ada apa apa, ayo"

Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak mungkin tinggal di kamar ini seorang diri. Setelah membawa bantal kepalanya, kedua sahabat itu buru buru pergi keluar lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju asrama di lantai 3

.

.

.

Jam 10.13

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae, Mark berjalan riang sambil bersiul menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung gedung asrama. Sebelah tangan kanan Mark memainkan sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran seperti telur bulat yang transparan, di dalamnya terdapat gantungan kunci figur kartun

KREK

"Jinyoung?" bisik Mark sambil menengadahkan kepala ke arah lt 2 tempat tidur Jinyoung berada

"Aneh, dia bisa di tidur nyenyak, kukira…" Mark mengangkat bahu sambil melepas jaketnya, menaruh di atas kasur dengan sovenir yang ia bawa tadi. Seolah terbiasa, Mark berjalan pelan ke arah anak tangga seolah tidak mau mengganggu tidur Jinyoung

"Jin… you—dimana dia?" Mark kaget setengah mati, buru buru dia turun meluncur ke bawah lalu belok ke arah kamar mandi

BRAK

"Jinyoung?" panggil Mark sambil membanting pintu

Nihil

Pikiran Mark berubah panik, serampangan diambilnya handphone dari saku celana mencoba mencari kontak Jinyoung namun lagi lagi percuma

"Shit! Kenapa aku baru sadar tidak punya nomor handphonenya, aishhh" Mark mengacak rambutnya kesal, kedua matanya mencari cari jalan keluar dalam kegelapan

"Heechul-shi!" Mark berteriak kencang seraya berlari keluar kamar lalu menuju kamar guru kedisiplinan mereka di lantai dasar

.

.

.

"Pengumuman Penting! Di cari murid bernama Park Jinyoung, sekali lagi saya ulangi, Park Jinyoung dari kelas XI supaya segera menghadap!" ucap Heechul memberikan pengumuman dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di setiap sudut lantai asrama

Pengumuman mendadak itu otomatis membangunkan hampir seluruh penghuni asrama, dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 3 bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka dengan bertanya tanya

"Apa dia bikin masalah?" gurau salah satu senior sambil menguap lebar

"Atau Heechul-shi iseng ingin memberitahu entah penghargaan apa lagi yang diterima oleh Jinyoung, dia kan pintar" sindir teman senior itu yang melirik ke sepanjang koridor penuh murid terbangun

.

.

Sementara di kamar Yugyeom di lantai 3

.

"Hyung? Kenapa Heechul-Saem memanggilmu? Kau bikin kesalahan?" tanya Yugyeom cemas

Jinyoung menggeleng tak yakin, "Kurasa tidak ada, sebaiknya aku cepat ke bawah" Sambil di temani Yugyeom, Jinyoung keluar kamar lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, sepanjang perjalanan Jinyoung tertunduk malu—menghindari tatapan ingin tahu dari para junior dan pada lantai 2, teman teman seangkatan Jinyoung juga langsung menoleh ke arahnya

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini! _ Pekik Jinyoung dalam hati. Untung ada Yugyeom di sampingnya kalau tidak Jinyoung bisa kabur menahan malu saat beberapa murid menatap penuh amarah seolah panggilan tadi sudah mengganggu tidur mereka

"Jinyoung!" panggilan seseorang membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih, di lantai bawah—dekat ruang penyiaran, tampak wajah Mark yang mengeras berubah rileks sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Jinyoung

"Kau kemana saja!" suara Mark meninggi

"Aku—" Jinyoung menjawab dengan gugup—dari balik pundak Mark, ia bisa melihat sosok Heechul yang mendesah lega

"Dia tidak hilang bukan, sudah kubilang dia masih di dalam asrama" tegur Heechul dengan wajah jengkel setengah mati

"Tapi tetap saja, aku kira…" Mark meremas kedua bahu Jinyoung hingga terasa sakit, "Kau darimana?" tanya Mark sekali lagi

Aneh, ini terasa aneh, karena wajah Mark tampak sangat khawatir, oh my—jangan katakan!

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh Heechul seosaengnim membuat pengumuman tadi?!" tanya Jinyoung tidak percaya

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab aku, kau darimana!" Mark mempertegas kalimatnya

"Dia dari kamarku" Yugyeom membela Jinyoung sambil berdiri di samping hyungnya, "Hyung ketakutan sendirian di kamar lalu menghubungiku dan aku membawanya ke kamarku"

Mark terdiam seribu bahasa

"Nah sudah jelas masalah kalian? Sekarang kalian semua kembali TIDUR!" Perintah Heechul tidak perlu diulang dua kali, semua murid yang ketakutan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Mark, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom bertiga di depan kamar Heechul

"Kalian juga tidurlah, dan Mark—kalau sekali lagi kau membangunkan hanya untuk masalah pribadi, Kau—" Heechul membuat sebuah garis vertikal di dekat lehernya, "Mengerti?"

"Baiklah" desah Mark lelah

"Bagus" kata Heechul langsung menutup pintu kamarnya

"Aku juga mau tidur, Hyung—kau masih mau dikamarku atau…"

"Engg" Jinyoung melirik ke arah Mark sebelum menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan mereka bertemu, "Aku terlanjur membawa barang barangku ke dalam kamar Yugyeom, jadi malam ini, aku tidur di kamarnya" beritahu Jinyoung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Kedua mata Mark melebar, "Oh" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Yeah, sampai besok" ucap Jinyoung buru buru menarik Yugyeom menjauh, Yugyeom menatap hyungnya bingung, "Kau tidak membawa apapun selain bantal kesayanganmu hyung" sindir Yugyeom saat mereka cukup jauh dari Mark

"Diam" balas Jinyoung malas

"Kurasa setelah apa yang dilakukannya, kau agak keterlaluan hyung—aku berani jamin Mark hyung tahu mengenai ketakutanmu bukan makanya dia langsung kalang kabut mencarimu hingga berani membangunkan si macan Heechul" setiap perkataan Yugyeom menambah beban di dada Jinyoung semakin berat

Apa dia memang keterlaluan?

Tapi…

"Mark tidak selamanya bisa menemaniku, malam ini saja contohnya—dia punya jadwal dating so… aku harus terbiasa di tinggal sendirian" kata Jinyoung berusaha terdengar normal

Yugyeom menatap penuh simpati pada Jinyoung

"Hyung… kalau dia punya orang lain seperti pacar misalnya, masa Mark hyung masih bisa memikirkanmu ketika berada di kamar. Ayolah hyung, kau kan jenius, masa kau tidak tahu, kalau Mark hyung tidak menaiki tangga, dia tidak bisa melihat jelas kau ada atau tidak di atas tempat tidur, tapi ternyata apa? Mark hyung tahu kau tidak ada, berarti… dia bahkan sampai pergi ke atas, Mark memperhatikanmu Jinyoung hyung"

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti tepat di depan kamar Yugyeom

"Kau yakin masih mau tidur di kamarku?" bisik Yugyeom dengan lembut

.

.

.

Mark merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan menerawang ke atas. Cahaya rembulan menembus dari jendela di lantai atas—kamar Jinyoung

Dalam diam dan keadaan gelap, tidak lantas membuat Mark bisa tertidur. Berkali kali, Mark merubah posisi hingga akhirnya dia kembali duduk sebelum akhirnya mengambil minum dari belakang

Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang terasa sepi, melihat ke langit langit kamar untuk mengusir kebosanan. Seharusnya Mark bisa tertidur, seharian ini dia lelah berlatih basket hingga jam 6 lalu pergi lagi dengan teman temannya

Namun entah kenapa, Mark masih terjaga sambil menatap handphonenya dengan bosan

Ia menatap chat dari Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae dalam grup mereka

Ketiga sahabatnya mengatakan hal yang sama, 'Ada apa dengan teman sekamarmu?'

Mark tertawa, rupanya Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae belum tahu bahwa Mark-lah yang memaksa Heechul untuk membuat pengumuman mendadak, beruntunglah angkatan mereka berada di lantai 2 kalau tidak, Jackson pasti sudah mengatai Mark gila karena berbuat senekat itu

'Tidak ada apa apa' balas Mark cepat. Ditaruh kembali handphone di atas meja lalu mencoba untuk tidur sekali lagi

KREK

Mark terkesiap saat pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Jinyoung muncul sebelum buru buru menutup pintu kamar

Mereka saling bertatapan

"Aku", "Aku" ucap Mark dan Jinyoung bersamaan

Mark tertawa kecil sebelum mengubah posisinya hingga terduduk di tepi kasur, "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak pulang semalam ini lalu meninggalkanmu padahal aku tahu—yeah…"

Jinyoung tersenyum simpul, benar kata Yugyeom—bahkan sekarang Mark minta maaf padanya, padahal…

"Kau tidak punya keharusan untuk menjagaku Mark, aku… bisa mengatasinya sendiri… sudahlah lagipula tidak selamanya kau bisa berada disini setiap malam" tambah Jinyoung seolah olah hal itu sudah jelas

"Maksudmu?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya

"Yah… kau akan sering hangout bersama pacarmu, hahaha" Jinyoung tertawa kikuk namun ia langsung berhenti begitu wajah Mark berubah serius, "Pacar? Apa sih maksudmu Park Jinyoung"

Gantian, Jinyoung yang tampak heran, "Kudengar dari Jackson tadi kalian pergi blind date" ungkapnya

"Iya lalu? Astaga!" Mark menepuk keningnya seolah baru paham sesuatu, "Kau kira aku pergi ke? Aishh, kemarilah" ia memanggil Jinyoung mendekat, Jinyoung yang masih kebingungan menurut ajakan Mark lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur

Mark mengambil sesuatu yang ia bawa kemudian menyerahkannya ke dalam tangan Jinyoung, "Ini untukmu"

Jinyoung berusaha membawa raut wajah Mark yang tidak terbaca dalam kegelapan malam

"Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Oh sebentar" Mark berdiri untuk menghidupkan lampu ruangan. Kedua mata Jinyoung menyipit karena kilatan cahaya sebelum menatap benda di tangannya

Jinyoung menganga lebar sebelum terperanjat, "Ini kan?!"

Mark mengangguk penuh semangat

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Aku terus mencobanya hampir setiap kali tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan seri pikachu" erang Jinyoung kecewa seraya membuka bungkusan luar transparan yang berbentuk seperti telur tersebut, "Kau lihat gantungan kunciku yang banyak diransel bukan? Aku bahkan dapat seri mario bross 5 kali! Ughh, Yugyeom sampai tidak mau kubagi lagi. Belum seri doraemon ada 2, seri mikey mouse…" Jinyoung terus menghitung ulang koleksi gantungan kuncinya yang didapat dari mesin mainan depan stasiun sementara Mark menatapnya dengan lembut

"Lalu kau bisa bagaimana bisa tahu aku menginginkan ini?" Unjuk Jinyoung mengangkat gantungan pikachu tepat di hadapan Mark yang mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kau pernah mengatakannya ketika berita boxer para murid hilang" beritahu Mark

"Tapi kejadian itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu… bagaimana kau…" Jinyoung kehilangan kata kata sambil menatap wajah Mark yang menatapnya ingin tahu, "Kau bilang apa Jinyoung?" tanyanya

"Tidak—tidak ada apa apa" Jinyoung mengelus kembali gantungan kunci itu di sertai senyuman lebar, "Susah sekali mendapatkannya karena mesin itu mengacaknya secara random, aku sampai bertengkar dengan adjumma pemilik toko dan menuduhnya berbohong soal seri pikachu…" desahnya panjang

"Adjumma itu tidak bohong karena aku melihat salah seorang yeoja memakai gantungan pikachu di tasnya ketika menonton kami di lapangan basket" ujar Mark yang membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih

"Yeoja…" ulang Jinyoung dengan kedua mata terbelalak

Mark mengangguk kecil, "Tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya saat berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan begitu aku tahu dia termasuk dalam daftar blind date yang diadakan Jackson, aku langsung setuju datang!" penjelasan Mark ini hampir membuat Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata berulang kali

"Tapi dia benar benar menyukaimu…" bisik Jinyoung mengasihani gadis yang bernama Nayoung

"Aku tidak memberikan dia harapan apapun karena begitu aku datang, aku berkata terus terang untuk meminta bantuannya bagaiman cara mendapatkan gantungan kunci pikachu"

Jinyoung tersenyum pedih, "Lalu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu?"

Kedua mata Mark melirik ke kanan—mengingat ingat, "Wajahnya berubah datar sih—tapi ia tetap menolongku. Katanya, kau cukup mengguncang guncangkan bagian kanan beberapa kali karena gantungan kunci ini berada paling bawah—"

"Mark" potong Jinyoung cepat

Mark berhenti bercerita, "Ya?"

"Kau melukai perasaannya" bisik Jinyoung

Tubuh Mark membatu, "Tapi dia tampak baik baik saja" Mark bersikeras

"Karena dia menghargaimu! Aishh kau ini benar benar tidak sensitif terhadap wanita ya"

Mark tertawa hambar, "Mungkin karena itu aku tidak mempunyai pacar hingga sekarang"

"Mungkin" jawab Jinyoung sependapat. Tatapannya kembali menimang mainan itu dengan perasaan sangat senang, Mark yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Pengorbananku tidak sia sia" gumam Mark sebelum mengacak rambut Jinyoung, "Ayo kita tidur, besok hari senin, ingat?"

"Ah ya!" Jinyoung yang baru sadar kalau sekarang hampir tengah malam, jadi gusar, "Arghh! Bantalku tertinggal di kamar Yugyeom" erangnya kesal

"Tidak masalah, pakai bantalku saja—kita bisa memakainya berdua" tawar Mark, ia merebahkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu memberi ruang untuk Jinyoung di sampingnya

"Tapi Mark, aku tidak bisa tertidur tanpa bantal—huaaa" Mark yang tidak mau diajak berdebat lagi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jinyoung hingga ia terjatuh tepat di sebelah Mark

"Kau akan bisa tidur tanpa bantal itu" janji Mark

Jinyoung menatap ragu, "Bagaimana carany… hoamm…" Saat suara Jinyoung berubah parau, Mark menatapnya penuh kemenangan, "Benarkan dugaanku" komentar Mark sambil terus menepuk kepala Jinyoung yang menjadi kebiasaan barunya setiap kali mereka tidur berdua

"Malam Mar..k.."

"Iya iya, tidurlah" ucap Mark tidak berhenti menepuk kepala Jinyoung yang perlahan lahan tidur, kedua tangan Jinyoung mendekap di dada, dari dalam kepalannya—Mark bisa melihat gantungan kunci itu di pegang erat erat

Seketika kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuh Mark. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Mark membentangkan selimut—menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu ikut tertidur pulas

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari

.

"Man… aku tidak mau berkomentar apa apa lagi. Sudah cukup kemarin malam Mark mempermalukan kita dengan bertanya soal gantungan kunci pada acara blind date" Jackson geleng geleng kepala—kecewa

"Seharusnya kita curiga kenapa Mark yang suka menyendiri tiba tiba mau diajak hang out" kata Youngjae bijak

"Yeah karena alasannya dia" unjuk Jaebum pada seseorang yang berada di samping Mark

"Apa kita harus membangunkan mereka?" tanya Jackson

"Tidak, ayo kita berangkat duluan" ajak Youngjae hendak keluar kamar Mark dan Jinyoung namun seperti biasa, Jackson mengambil beberapa foto Mark dan Jinyoung yang masih tertidur pulas

"Lumayan, Mark kau berhutang padaku" kata Jackson dengan senyum jahat di wajahnya

"Ayolah" ajak Youngjae sekali lagi. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Mark dan Jinyoung yang belum bangun juga meski jam mulai menunjukkan jam 6.45

.

.

.

"Hyung hyung" Yugyeom menggelengkan kepala sehabis mendengar cerita menggebu gebu dari Jinyoung tentang seluruh kejadian semalam

"Apa?" balas Jinyoung dengan senyum bodohnya saat menimang hadiah gantungan kunci dari Mark

"Kalian jadian saja sana" kata Yugyeom datar

"Ya!"

"Habisnya!" balas Yugyeom nyaris frustasi dengan sikap entah polos atau bodoh dari Jinyoung, "Dia memberimu hadiah Hyung" kata Yugyeom memberi petunjuk pada Jinyoung

"Lalu?" tanya Jinyoung lugu

PLAK. Yugyeom menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Mark mungkin sering memberi hadiah pada ketiga sahabatnya lalu apa itu berarti ada sesuatu diantara mereka?" kata Jinyoung

"Benar juga sih, eh bukan begitu maksudku" sergah Yugyeom setelah barusan sempat setuju dengan pendapat kakak kelasnya itu, "Tapi… arghh masa hyung tidak sadar juga—"

"Jinyoung!" panggilan seseorang membuyarkan perdebatan antara Jinyoung dan Yugyeom, dari arah kantin, Mark nyaris berlari menghampiri kedua sahabat itu di tengah taman sekolah

"Hi Mark" wajah Jinyoung berubah, senyum merekah di bibirnya dan kedua pupil matanya melebar

"Hi" balas Mark dengan reaksi sama persis seperti Jinyoung

Melihat mereka berdua, Yugyeom makin frustasi

"Sepertinya bukan Jinyoung hyung yang tidak sadar, tapi si pemain basket ini juga" gumam Yugyeom sambil mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka

"Kau bebas sehabis pulang sekolah?" tanya Mark penuh harap

"Iya, aku tidak ada acara—"

"Ada! Denganku!" sela Yugyeom sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas, Mark menoleh ke samping—baru menyadari bahwa adik kelas kesayangan Jinyoung sudah ada dari tadi di sana

"Seingatku kita tidak ada janji, Yugyeom?" balas Jinyoung mengerutkan dahi

"Kau pernah janji mau mengajakku nonton, ayolah hyungggg~~" bujuk Yugyeom memasang tampang sok inosen

"Kapan aku pernah berjanji seperti itu!" suara Jinyoung berubah sewot, ayolah sekarang tanggal tua dan dia belum dapat kiriman bulan ini

"Tanggal 23 Januari jam 17.56" Yugyeom mengarang bebas, ia tahu Jinyoung tidak ingat betul tentang tanggal tersebut. Terlihat jelas dari wajah bingung Jinyoung yang berubah memelas

"Ah~ mianhe, kalau begitu Mark—" Jinyoung berpaling ke depan, "Sepertinya aku akan pergi dengan Yugyeom" ujarnya yang mengundang seruan yes dalam hati seorang Yugyeom

"Tidak apa apa, sungguh" Mark tersenyum paksa, ekor matanya menatap sengit ke arah Yugyeom—setahunya mereka berdua tidak ada masalah, tapi kenapa sekarang Mark merasa tindakan Yugyeom barusan sangat disengaja

"Ayo hyung, kita main ke perpustakaan—kau mau mencari buku Murakami lagi bukan?" dengan sengaja Yugyeom mendorong bahu Jinyoung menjauh dari Mark, "Kami duluan sunbae" ucap Yugyeom sopan

Mark tersenyum kecil tapi begitu Jinyoung dan Yugyeom menjauh wajah Mark berubah datar, "Dia sengaja" gumam Mark sambil berjalan kembali ke kantin

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore itu Mark terbaring malas di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah buku ia angkat tinggi ke atas lalu dibaca sambil terlentang

Besok lusa, Mark akan ada tes tulisan mengenai pelajaran bahasa dan oleh karena itu, Mark ingin meminta Jinyoung mengajarinya sekali lagi

"Tapi mau bagaimana, si jerapah adik kelasnya itu tiba tiba mengajak Jinyoung nonton! Aishhh" Mark menghempaskan buku di tangannya—frustasi, "Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi…" Baru saja Mark mau memejamkan mata tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka—memperlihatkan Jinyoung yang kembali lebih cepat

"Tidak jadi nonton?" tanya Mark langsung

"Tidak" Jinyoung menggeleng pelan sambil melepas kedua sepatunya lalu duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur Mark, "Yugyeom ternyata ada ujian susulan pelajaran matematika, ini aneh… tidak biasanya Yugyeom lupa mengenai ujian dan malah mengajakku pergi nonton"

"Karena dia ingin mengerjaiku" desis Mark sambil lalu

"Apa katamu Mark?"

"Bukan apa apa, daripada memikirkan dia—lebih baik kau mengajariku bab ini" Mark mengangkat tubuhnya turun ke bawah untuk duduk di samping Jinyoung

"Yang ini?" unjuk Jinyoung pada halaman yang ditunjukkan Mark

"Iya"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Mark dan Jinyoung tenggelam dalam pelajaran bahasa. Beberapa kali Jinyoung membuat soal lisan yang mulai dijawab cepat oleh Mark. Jinyoung diam diam bangga karena Mark masih ingat dengan pelajaran pertama mereka dan seperti biasa, Mark masih menulis semua ajaran Jinyoung pada buku notes yang suka ia bawa kemana mana

Mereka berdua begitu konsentrasi belajar hingga tidak sadar jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk menulis soal untuk Mark, lewat ekor matanya ia menangkap bayangan lewat di depan pintu kamar mereka

"Mark!" sontak Jinyoung bersingut menjauh sambil mencengkram erat lengan Mark

"Ap—" belum sempat Mark menjawab, jari Jinyoung yang gemetar menunjuk arah sela sela di bawah pintu

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak hampir seminggu Jinyoung ketakutan, baru kali ini Mark melihat jelas bayangan hitam yang bergerak dari arah luar

"A..ada hantu—" bisik Jinyoung pelan, pelajaran mereka terlupakan. Mark tidak berkomentar apa apa, ia terus menatap bayangan itu hingga bergerak beberapa kali

"Tunggu dulu" kata Mark fokus memperhatikan bentuk bayangan yang menghantui kamar mereka, "Kalau hantu seharusnya bayangannya memanjang seperti manusia… ini tidak… bayangan itu seperti…" Mark tersenyum lebar, ia familiar dengan bentuk bayangan yang barusan lewat di depan kamar

Tanpa rasa takut, Mark berdiri tegap kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah pintu

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan!" bisik Jinyoung yang duduk menempel pada ujung tempat tidur

Mark menoleh ke arah Jinyoung, "Tenanglah kalau tebakanku benar, hantu itu cuma…"

BRAK

Dibuka dengan cepat pintu kamar sehingga obyek yang terus menerus menghantui Jinyoung tersebut, tiba tiba terlonjak kaget

"Guk!"

"Dia anjing liar" ucap Mark dengan puas

"Mwo?!" kata Jinyoung tidak percaya

.

.

.

"Anjing liar?!" seru para penghuni asrama pria yang berbondong bondong turun dari tempat tidur lalu berkumpul di ruang makan

Disana sudah ada Heechul dengan piyama pinknya ditemani Mark yang malah tampak senang mengelus kepala anjing yang duduk di dekat pintu

"Iya anjing ini juga ternyata yang mencuri boxer para murid" beritahu Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah semak semak dekat taman kecil yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang makan, "Ia mencuri beberapa boxer lalu menaruhnya di balik pagar rumput dan memakai boxer kalian sebagai alas tidurnya"

"MWO!" Semua pria yang merasa kecurian – termasuk Jinyoung – langsung teriak tidak terima sambil menatap penuh dendam ke arah anjing yang duduk manis di samping Mark

"Easy chingu" Mark memasang badan di depan anjing liar itu yang menundukkan kepalanya—ketakutan, "Sekarang memasuki musim dingin, jadi tidak heran kalau anjing cerdas mengambil apa saja sebagai alasnya"

"Tapi bukan boxer juga, Mark" sanggah Jinyoung protes

"Sudahlah… lihat kau membuatnya ketakutan" kata Mark menunjuk anjing yang mengais kedua kaki depannya berulang kali

Jinyoung menatap Mark penuh arti, sekali lihat Jinyoung bisa menduga kalau Mark termasuk orang yang mencintai binatang berbulu satu ini

"Masalah boxer, masih bisa dicuci" kata Heechul kembali mengembalikan perhatian anak anak, "Tapi anjing ini? Mau kita apakan?"

"Bawa saja ke penampungan" kata salah satu murid acuh

"Iya, daripada dia mengendap malam malam, membuatku ketakutan" Jinyoung ikut memanas manasi hingga Mark menatapnya tak percaya

"Ayolah Jinyoung dia cuma puppy—anak anjing, kurasa umurnya bahkan belum ada setahun" Mark melemparkan tatapan memelas kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga kehilangan boxer, "Atau… kita pelihara saja dia disini, lumayan sebagai anjing penjaga asrama" usul Mark antusias

"TIDAK!" Kali ini bukan saja para murid yang berteriak—tapi juga guru mereka, Kim Heechul

"Siapa yang mengurus makannya?" cecar Jackson ikut ikutan tidak setuju

"Belum melatihnya supaya jinak dan tidak mencuri boxer lagi dari ruang pencucian" ujar Youngjae

"Mark…" Jaebum tidak perlu menambahi—dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai pertanda

"Lagipula, aku tidak suka anjing" tambah Heechul menatap sengit sang anak anjing yang ngumpet di balik kaki Mark

"Tapi—ayolah…" Kedua mata Mark yang putus asa berhenti pada sosok Jinyoung yang balas menatapnya segan

"Aku juga tidak suka anak—"

"Jinyoung bantu aku" bisik Mark saat mendekati Jinyoung, Mark juga memberi ruang supaya Jinyoung bisa melihat sosok anjing itu lebih dekat

DEG

Jinyoung langsung menyesal saat itu juga, karena seperti Mark—anak anjing itu pun menatap Jinyoung dengan kedua mata runcingnya yang khas

"Kaing…" suara rintihan keluar dari suara anjing di depan mereka, mau tak mau Jinyoung merasa iba, "Heechul seosaengnim…" panggil Jinyoung cepat

"Tidak Jinyoung—meski kau yang meminta—"

"Lihatlah dia, kasihan"

Heechul melirik cepat ke bawah namun langsung membuang muka, "A..aku"

"Kaing…" Sang puppy mengaiskan kedua kakinya lagi ke bawah, pemandangan yang tampak menyedihkan

Kali ini Heechul berpaling diikuti beberapa murid yang menatap sang anak anjing dengan perasaan terenyuh

"Aku dan Jinyoung yang akan bertanggung jawab, ayolah—" pinta Mark nyaris memohon, "Dia jenis anjing akita—anjing yang sangat setia dan pintar, asrama ini akan beruntung memilikinya"

Beberapa murid terdiam, beberapa lagi berbisik. Sang anak anjing sepertinya mengerti situasi genting sehingga ia berdiri dengan sikap siaga—mencoba jadi anak baik

"See? Dia mudah kita latih" tambah Mark yang membuat pertahanan terakhir Heechul runtuh

"Baiklah! Tapi ingat, kalau dia masih liar mencuri celana lagi, aku akan memanggilmu dan Jinyoung" kata Heechul

"Terima kasih!" balas Mark langsung menghambur memeluk anjing itu erat erat, "Kau boleh tinggal disini!"

"Guk!" sang anjing akita membalas dengan menggogong senang dan menggoyangkan ekornya

"Ah~ Aku lagi lagi terseret" kata Jinyoung pusing

Beberapa murid yang juga suka anjing langsung bergabung dengan Mark, mereka malah sedang memutuskan mau menamai apa anjing baru mereka

"Akita saja, seperti rasnya" pendapat Jackson yang tidak mau pusing

"Tidak keren! Bagaimana kalau Coco?" kata Youngjae setelah berada di pihak Mark juga. Sekarang hampir separuh murid malah asyik ngobrol di ruang makan sementara Heechul, yang tidak mau tidur malam malam—merusak kulit katanya, sudah kembali terlebih dahulu

"Aku tidak suka" sangkal Yugyeom yang ikutan nimbrung

"Lalu apa? Ini sudah malam—hoam" Jinyoung menguap lebar

BRAKK

Tangan Kyuhyun sang ketua basket memukul keras meja panjang, "Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mengadakan rapat dadakan… ayo berkumpul!"

"Mwo? Apa ini?" Jinyoung menatap takjub para murid yang dengan patuh duduk seperti saat istirahat di meja makan sementara di ujung kanan, Kyuhyun mulai bicara

"Kita putuskan akan memberi nama pada anjing ini, baiklah—kalian lebih suka voting atau apa?"

"Hei Kyuhyun sunbae! Ini sudah malam, kalian seharusnya tidur kenapa malah mengadakan rapat segala?" suara protes Jinyoung tidak dihiraukan siapapun termasuk Yugyeom yang malah mengangkat tangan ingin bicara

"Ya anak kelas X ada apa?" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Yugyeom bicara

"Kurasa lebih adil kalau Mark hyung atau Jinyoung hyung yang memberi nama karena berkat merekalah anak anjing ini bisa diijinkan oleh Heechul, jadi…" pendapat Yugyeom mendapat gumaman setuju

"Betul juga sih" bahkan Jaebum saja ikut manggut manggut

"Baiklah—tidak ada pilihan lain" Kyuhyun menggeleng kecewa, "Padahal aku mau memberi namanya Starcraft, tapi ya sudahlah. Mark dan Jinyoung—kemarilah, kalian ingin menamainya siapa?"

Mark dan Jinyoung saling bertukar pandangan, "Pikachu", "Ichigo!" ucap Mark dan Jinyoung bersamaan

"Pikachu?" tanya Jinyoung keheranan

"Kau suka pikachu bukan" balas Mark yang membuat beberapa murid heboh menyoraki mereka, "Ehemmmmmm"

Bahkan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Yugyeom, mencolek sang junior, "Mereka sudah pacaran?" selidik Sungmin ingin tahu

Yugyeom menggeleng kesal, "Kelihatannya saja tapi percayalah—mereka berdua sama sama bodoh"

Pipi Jinyoung memerah saat ia berkata, "Nama Pikachu tidak cocok, lebih baik Ichigo yang artinya strawberry, bagaimana Mark?"

"Strawberry?" Mark menatap Jinyoung seolah olah teman sekamarnya itu sudah gila, "Dia tidak kelihatan seperti strawberry dan for you info, dia jantan, Park Jinyoung"

"So? Nama Ichigo adalah bahasa Jepang sesuai dengan asal anjing itu!" Jinyoung bersikeras

"Tapi Jinyoung—"

"Hei hei, kalau kalian bertengkar kita tidak akan selesai selesai!Seperti memilih nama anak kalian saja!" sindir Kyuhyun tepat menusuk Jinyoung dan Mark yang tiba tiba seperti tersadar, mereka berdiri menjauh dengan kikuk

Mark yang pertama kali bicara, "Baiklah—Ichigo" ucapnya yang membuat wajah kaget Jinyoung berubah senang

"Ichigoo!" panggil para murid pada anak anjing itu yang sedari tadi asyik tiduran di karpet depan

Sang anjing akita sontak berdiri sambil menyalak 3 kali sebagai pertanda dia senang dengan nama pemberian Jinyoung

"Guk Guk Guk!"

Seluruh murid tertawa senang sambil bergantian mengelus Ichigo—anak anjing baru di asrama St Hana

.

.

.

Setelah menamai anjing akita itu Ichigo, Kyuhyun dan beberapa anak basket juga mengambil tumpukan boxer dari balik semak semak lalu membagikannya kepada setiap murid yang merasa kehilangan

Ichigo pasrah saja memandangi 'tempat tidur' nyamannya berpindah tangan, kedua mata Ichigo terus bergerak melihat boxer boxer tersebut berpindah tangan

Namun ketika salah satu boxer berwarna kuning cerah hendak diberikan pada orang lain, Ichigo menyalak keras

"Guk guk guk!" protes Ichigo langsung meloncat loncat—hendak merebut boxer itu dari tangan seseorang

"Ya ya, ini milikku Ichigo!" balas Jinyoung

"Guk Guk!" Ichigo terus menyalak dan malah ia berputar ke belakang Jinyoung saat pria ini mau menyembunyikan boxer ala pikachu di balik punggung

"Tidak akan kuberikan! Lagipula dari sekian banyak boxer yang kau curi kenapa kau mengincar milikku sih!" kata Jinyoung putus asa

Para murid asrama tertawa keras melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Ichigo dengan keras kepala masih terus mengitari Jinyoung yang ikut berputar untuk melindungi boxernya

"Kau kenap—Mark tolong aku" ujar Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi

Mark yang ikut tertawa akhirnya menghela napas sebelum menghampiri Jinyoung, "Ichigo kau janji tidak akan nakal lagi" nada suara Mark mengeras—perhatian Ichigo teralih, ia melihat Mark sejenak lalu tiba tiba ia mundur teratur dengan kepala tertunduk

"Anak baik" Mark mengelus kepala Ichigo penuh sayang, "Kau kan bisa pakai alas lain, ini kami sediakan untukmu" Di tangan Mark sudah ada satu kain bekas pakai yang diambil dari ruang pencucian

Ichigo memandang kain di tangan Mark dengan rasa tidak suka. Ia malah bergerak menjauh saat Mark sibuk merentangkan alas tidur di atas lantai

"Ichigo!" tegur Mark

Sang anak anjing membuang muka lalu duduk membelakangi Mark, Jinyoung dan murid murid lainnya

"Sepertinya dia suka sekali pada boxermu Hyung" komentar Yugyeom yang mengundang tawa Jaebum dan Jackson

"Tidak usah kau berikan Jinyoung, nanti Ichigo jadi manja apalagi dia masih anak anak, Jangan dibiasakan" Nasihat Mark, "Ayo lebih baik kita semua kembali tidur" tambahnya pada seluruh murid

Semua orang seketika bubar lalu kembali ke kamar masing masing. Jinyoung yang berdiri di dekat Ichigo terus menatap punggung anjing itu dengan perasaan campur aduk

"Jinyoung, sudahlah tidak akan apa apa" Mark bahkan harus kembali sekali lagi untuk menarik Jinyoung karena teman sekamarnya ini masih enggan pergi dari sana

"Tapi—" Jinyoung melepaskan pegangan tangan Mark, berlutut di dekat Ichigo yang masih keras kepala membelakangi mereka

"Ini untukmu" ucap Jinyoung yang membuat Ichigo menoleh. Di atas lantai ruang makan yang dingin, Jinyoung menaruh boxer kesayangannya di atas kain yang telah ditaruh oleh Mark

"Guk!" sahut Ichigo kesenangan, ia meloncat loncat kecil di atas boxer Jinyoung sebelum merebahkan diri lalu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ke atas—tatapan Ichigo melembut

"Kau ngantuk bukan? Tidur yang nyenyak" Setelah mengelus kepala Ichigo, Jinyoung kembali menghampiri Mark, "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar" ajaknya pada Mark yang melirik Jinyoung penuh selidik

"Itu boxer kesayanganmu Jinyoung" ucap Mark

"Lalu?"

Mark menghentikan langkahnya, "Ichigo juga yang membuatmu ketakutan seminggu ini"

Jinyoung menatap Mark bingung, "Apa sih maksudmu Mark?"

Terdengar helaan napas keputusasaan dari Mark, "Kenapa kau masih baik padanya?"

Senyum merekah pada bibir Jinyoung, "Kenapa butuh alasan untuk berbuat baik?" balasnya retoris

Mark terdiam. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mereka, pikiran Mark penuh dengan Jinyoung. Kalau 1 bulan yang lalu ada orang berkata kalau seorang Park Jinyoung itu sebenarnya baik, Mark akan tertawa mengejek. Tapi sekarang, saat Mark menatap punggung Jinyoung yang naik ke atas tangga, Mark tahu, ia salah besar

Park Jinyoung sebenarnya peduli, peduli pada orang sekitarnya

Peduli pada Mark meski dalam keterpaksaan

Peduli pada yeoja yang menyukai Mark padahal Mark berani bertaruh, mengenalnya pun Jinyoung tidak

"Mark? Kau mau pergi tidur atau berdiri di depan pintu sepanjang malam?" ejekan Jinyoung menyentakkan lamunan Mark

"Baik Park Jinyoung" balas Mark sambil langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur

Belum sempat Mark menutup kedua matanya, dari atas—Jinyoung memanggilnya lagi

"Mark…"

"Hmm"

"Kau mau tidur denganku?"

Kedua mata Mark terbuka sempurna, "Jangan bilang kau ketakutan lagi" sindirnya yang membuat Jinyoung jengkel

"Kau mau atau tidak, kalau tidak, juga tidak apa ap—"

"Baiklah baiklah! Kau begitu saja sudah marah Jinyoung" Mark segera menarik dirinya bangun, menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat lalu meluncur ke atas kasur Jinyoung

Terdengar bunyi derat kayu saat Mark menyamankan diri—tidur di samping Jinyoung

"Kau lihat apa bodoh!" kata Jinyoung agak risih karena Mark terus memandangnya

"Tidak ada, tidurlah" bisikan Mark seperti mantra, Jinyoung yang tadi susah tidur langsung menguap lebar, kedua mata Jinyoung perlahan terpejam. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Jinyoung kenapa saat tidur dengan Mark, ia lebih cepat ngantuk dan tidur lebih lelap

Tapi belum sempat Jinyoung menemukan jawabannya—ia sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Jinyoung tidak tahu apakah Mark langsung tidur seperti dia atau tidak, namun samar samar—Jinyoung merasakan kedua lengan Mark seolah sedang memeluknya dan sapuan hangat di kening Jinyoung seperti—ah! Apa Mark menciumnya juga?!

"Selamat malam Jinyoung" bisik Mark yang membuat rasa kantuk kembali menyerang Jinyoung dan Jinyoung tidak punya alasan melawan

Tanpa sadar, Jinyoung balik memeluk Mark

Dan itu membuat Mark diam diam tersenyum

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya akan update lebih cepat T_T doakan saja saya dapat pindah kerja di kantor yang baru supaya ngga kemakan waktu saya sepanjang hari. *bow*

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya hingga hari ini, terima kasih untuk para reader juga, apalah artinya saya tanpa kalian T^T *tiba tiba nangis*

*Hug satu satu*

Thanks. Again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Bunyi dentuman keras menggema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan basket. Peluh keringat memenuhi wajah lelah para pemain, Kyuhyun selaku ketua—yang melihat itu langsung berteriak, "Kita sudahi latihan hari ini" perintahnya

Semua pemain langsung mendesah lega

"Akhirnya…" desah Youngjae sudah lunglai setengah mati

"Yeah, akhirnya" tambah Jackson yang tidak kuat lagi menyeret langkah ke pinggir lapangan dan malah terkapar di lantai bersama Jaebum

"Mark kau mau kemana? Ambilkan minumku dong" pinta Jackson saat melihat Mark masih sanggup berjalan ke pinggir lapangan tempat tas para pemain berada

"Minumku juga!" ucap Youngjae dan Jaebum barengan

"Aishh pemalas" gerutu Mark saat mengaduk isi tasnya bagian depan, alih alih mengambil botol minuman, Mark malah mengambil handphone genggamnya lalu menelepon seseorang

"Halo, Jinyoung? Kau ada dimana?" Mark mendengarkan jawaban dari seberang sambil mengangguk sesekali, "Latihan kami sudah selesai, mungkin aku sampai asrama lewat dari jam makan malam, kau duluan saja ok?"

Jawaban Jinyoung dari seberang membuat senyum Mark mengulas lebar, "Baiklah sampai nanti, bye"

Selesai menelepon Jinyoung, Mark—tanpa mengeluh, mengambilkan botol Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae dari masing masing tas mereka sambil bersiul pelan

Yang Mark tidak tahu adalah ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah sejak awal memperhatikan gerak gerik Mark yang diluar kebiasaan

Ketiga sorot mata itu menatap Mark penuh arti

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom sedikit kesal.

Oke, dia mengaku—tidak sedikit kesal, tapi sangat kesal.

Hyung kesayangannya, Park Jinyoung, sangat berubah akhir akhir ini.

Dan perubahan itu membuat Yugyeom sedikit frustasi sekaligus jengkel.

Frustasi karena—demi Tuhan, kenapa Hyungnya bisa sangat lamban?! Siapapun yang bisa melihat sikap Mark kepada Jinyoung akan berkata sama seperti yang Yugyeom pikirkan

"Dia tidak menyukaiku seperti yang kau kira, Mark menanggapku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat" ucap Jinyoung suatu hari

Apa Mark pernah overprotektif terhadap sahabatnya seperti yang ia tunjukkan terhadap Park Jinyoung? Jawabannya tentu tidak

Semenjak Jinyoung pergi tidur ke kamar Yugyeom tanpa diketahui Mark, sejak itu juga Mark meminta nomor telepon Jinyoung dan selalu menanyakan kabar hyungnya itu kalau Jinyoung tidak ada di kamar mereka

Atau jika Mark latihan hingga larut malam, dia akan balik mengabari Jinyoung

"Siapapun bisa melihat kalau Mark sayang padamu lebih dari sahabat, hyung bodoh" gerutu Yugyeom dari sudut bibirnya

"Apa katamu Yugyeom?" selidik Jinyoung

"Ah tidak hyung, tidak apa apa" elak Yugyeom cepat

Dan mengenai rasa jengkel. Jujur Yugyeom sangat jengkel.

Park Jinyoung, sosok yang melindunginya, yang menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun sekarang perhatiannya terbagi

Jinyoung mungkin tidak sadar, namun Yugyeom merasakan ada kekosongan dalam hatinya ketika setiap kali mereka bersama, nama Mark tidak lepas dari bibir Jinyoung atau kalau mereka sedang jalan jalan keluar, Jinyoung pasti tidak lupa membawakan sesuatu untuk Mark

Mark suka ini, dia tidak suka ini dan bla bla bla

Mungkin kalau Yugyeom harus ikut ujian mengenai 101 hal yang kau ketahui Mark, dia bakalan lulus dengan gemilang, thanks to Jinyoung yang selalu berbicara tentang teman sekamarnya itu

Apakah posisi Yugyeom sudah tergeser dengan kehadiran Mark?

Ya, itulah yang Yugyeom rasakan dan jujur, perubahan sikap Jinyoung membuatnya sedikit murung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu datang lebih cepat, bagi anak basket karena pada hari ini mereka masih juga berlatih keras untuk pertandingan tingkat nasional

Tapi ada sisi baiknya pada latihan kali ini. Mereka bertandang ke tempat lawan untuk latihan uji coba dan hal itu berarti…

Mereka bisa bermain sebentar ke mall atau ke game center sehabis latihan dan inilah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Mark, Jaebum, Youngjae dan Jackson

Mereka berempat menghabiskan siang ke game center, mencoba melepas lelah dari basket lalu saat matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka memutuskan makan di café seberang jalan

"Huaaaa lega rasanya, sudah seabad kita tidak keluar dari asrama" ucap Jackson menyindir

Jaebum tertawa pelan sementara Youngjae melahap bulat bulat spagetti dari atas piring

"Mungkin lain kali kita harus membujuk Kyuhyun hyung untuk terus menerus latihan di sekolah lain" usul Mark

"Aku setuju!" seru Jaebum diikuti tawa khas dari Jackson

"Soo… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung?" tanya Youngjae tiba tiba

"Uhuk!" Mark tersedak tiba tiba saat meminum green tea miliknya, "Ya Youngjae! Apa yang—" melihat sorot ingin tahu dari mata Jackson dan juga Jaebum membuat Mark terpana, "Kalian kenapa sih!"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kalau sudah jadian seharusnya kau cerita pada kami. Memangnya kau anggap kami apa Mark?" ucap Jackson sedikit mendramatisir keadaan

Mark memasang wajah datar, "Aku sedang tidak dekat dengan yeoja manapun"

Jaebum memutar kedua bola matanya, "Seingatku Youngjae sudah menyebutkan namanya"

"Siapa maksudmu? Jinyoung?" ulang Mark tidak percaya

Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae mengangguk bersamaan

Mark mendesah panjang, "Kami hanya bersahabat, jadi jangan salah paham—"

"Eh? Apakah itu Jinyoung jalan berdua dengan senior kita!" ujar Jackson mendadak sambil melempar pandangan ke arah jalan

"Tidak mungkin! Mana?" spontan Mark berdiri lalu berjalan keluar café, mencari sosok ia yang kenal baik diantara kerumunan banyak orang, setelah memastikan tidak ada Jinyoung disana, Mark mengutuk dirinya

Damn!

Jackson yang masih duduk, menyeringai penuh arti sementara Youngjae dan Jaebum diam diam ber-high five saat melihat sikap bodoh Mark

"Kau mengerjaiku!" geram Mark ketika kembali ke dalam café

"Jinyoung jalan siapa bukan urusanmu Mark, kalian kan cuma 'sahabat'" Jackson memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir yang tidak bisa di sanggah Mark

"Tapi… paling tidak dia bisa memberitahuku… jika sedang pergi dengan siapa…" jawab Mark agak terputus putus—tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri

Kenapa nada suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir?

"Memang kau siapa? Ayahnya?" balas Youngjae geleng geleng kepala

Mark melotot ke arah Youngjae, Jaebum yang bisa merasakan ada aura pertengkaran segera menyela, "Sudah! lebih baik kita pulang, Kyuhyun hyung bisa kena masalah kalau ada anak basket yang balik ke asrama lewat dari jam malam"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Dasar aneh" kata Mark saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang mengaduk isi tas—mencari kunci cadangan di dalam sana

"Aishh dimana lagi kunciku" Mark hampir berjongkok—hendak menuangkan seluruh isi tasnya saat bunyi kunci berputar dari arah dalam

"Mark?" panggil Jinyoung yang muncul di depan pintu

"Eh? Kau belum tidur? Maaf, aku pasti membangunkanmu" Mark menggaruk belakang kepalanya—merasa bersalah, "Kunciku sepertinya hilang"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Jinyoung, "Tidak hilang, tapi tertinggal" Jinyoung menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Mark, "Kau belum mengambilnya ketika pergi"

"Oh thank God"

Mark dan Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap gulita, saat Mark hendak naik ke atas kasur, Jinyoung mendesah panjang lagi, "Kau belum mandi Mark" tegurnya

"Lalu? Ini sudah malam Jinyoung, besok kita masih harus sekolah" balas Mark masa bodoh tapi bukan namanya Jinyoung kalau diam saja. Ditariknya kaki Mark dari atas tempat tidur

"Ya Jinyoung! Aku bisa jat—"

"Kau mandi tidak?"

"Baik baik! Aku mau mandi, lepaskan kakiku!" pekik Mark sambil berpegangan pada kasurnya

Jinyoung tersenyum puas sebelum melepaskan tangannya

Mark menatapnya tajam, "Kau belum berubah, masih membuatku kesal"

"Dan kau masih saja jorok! Sudah kubilang kau harus bersih bersih! Kalau kau sakit siapa yang repot? Aku lagi bukan"

"Baik, _Mom_" balas Mark mengejek Jinyoung. Tidak punya pilihan, Mark menarik kasar handuk dari atas meja lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

Jinyoung tersenyum puas sebelum naik ke lantai atas—hendak melanjutkan tidurnya

"Si Jinyoung tsk! Dasar perfeksionis" Mark terus menggerutu kesal sambil membuka bajunya dengan cepat, ia sudah ngantuk setengah mati tadi saat Jinyoung malah memaksanya untuk mandi

"Dan ketiga orang bodoh itu masih mengira aku dan Jinyoung ada apa apa?!" Mark tersenyum mengejek, setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Mark menyibak tirai di depan bathub

"Eh?"

Air di dalam bathub sudah terisi penuh dan ketika Mark memasukkan tangannya ke dalam…

"Hangat, siapa yang—" ucapan Mark terhenti, senyumnya tiba tiba mengulas lebar, tanpa bicara lebih banyak, Mark masuk ke dalam air, merasakan kehangatan tidak saja merambah tubuhnya namun juga hingga menyentuh hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung sudah hampir terlelap sempurna ketika merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar dari arah belakang

"Kau sudah mandi?" gumam Jinyoung bisa menebak siapa yang numpang tidur lagi di sebelahnya

"Tentu" bisikan Mark menggelitik telinga Jinyoung yang tetap terpejam

"Thanks" ucap Mark lagi

Jinyoung tersenyum, ia semakin menyamankan posisinya—bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang lebih untuk Mark tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom akhir akhir ini menjauh dari Jinyoung.

Ia tidak kuat lagi, jika harus mendengar tentang Mark setiap kali mereka bertemu

Ya, Yugyeom tahu—meski Jinyoung tidak mengaku atau tidak merasa, namun ia tahu jika Mark mulai menginvasi kehidupan Jinyoung baik secara langsung atau tidak

Dan Yugyeom tidak suka itu.

Ia merasa Jinyoung semakin menjauh darinya dan mendekati Mark

Memikirkan bahwa Jinyoung akan baik baik saja tanpa dirinya, membuat Yugyeom sedikit tersingkir. Ia sayang pada Jinyoung bahkan sebelum kemunculan Mark

Namun apakah sekarang posisinya sebagai sahabat akan hilang ketika hyungnya itu mulai bersama Mark

Kehadiran mereka berdua makin tidak terpisahkan dan kenyataan tadi pagi ketika Yugyeom iseng datang menjemput Jinyoung dari kamarnya membuat rasa takut Yugyeom semakin membesar

Mark tidur bersama dengan Jinyoung

Dan kenyataan bahwa Jinyoung tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu membuat Yugyeom seperti dikhianati.

Apakah Mark benar benar sekarang orang terpenting dalam hidup Jinyoung?

Ini tidak adil!

Kenapa orang yang datang lebih akhir darinya mendapatkan tempat lebih tinggi di depan sahabat sekaligus hyungnya itu

Hari itu, Yugyeom tersadar…

Seorang sahabat akan menjadi nomor kedua setelah sahabatmu itu memiliki orang lain yang ia cintai…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei"

Yugyeom yang sedang membaca buku, langsung menutup buku dengan suara kencang sambil beranjak berdiri

"Kita tidak bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Mark yang siang itu rela menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk naik ke lantai 3, ke dalam kelas Yugyeom

"Untuk apa? Untuk pamer kalau kau sedang dekat dengan Jinyoung hyung?" sindir Yugyeom

Mark menatap heran Yugyeom, "Tidak" Ia duduk di samping Yugyeom sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apa apa, tapi dia sampai tidak menyentuh makan siangnya dan saat kulihat kau tidak bersama dengannya, aku bisa menebak kalian sedang bertengkar"

Mendengar Jinyoung sampai tidak nafsu makan membuat hati Yugyeom sedikit tergerak tapi wajahnya kembali mengeras saat menatap raut muka datar Mark

"Ini bukan urusanmu" kata Yugyeom

"Memang bukan" balas Mark tenang, tak lama ia tertawa miris, "Jinyoung tetap tidak mau kubujuk untuk makan dan meski ia tidak bicara, aku tahu dia memikirkanmu Yugyeom, itulah yang membuatku iri"

Iri? Seorang Mark Tuan yang baru baru ini mencuri perhatian hyungnya bisa iri pada dia?

"Oh yang benar saja" seloroh Yugyeom tidak percaya

"Ya" Mark menganggukkan kepala, "Dia terus membicarakanmu ketika kami di dalam kamar, kau sahabat pertamanya bukan?"

Yugyeom diam seribu bahasa

"Iya" suara Yugyeom tercekat, "Tapi sekarang dia punya kau jadi" Yugyeom memutar bola matanya—agak malu berbicara kekanak-kanakan di depan orang lain

"Lalu?" Mark menatap Yugyeom tidak mengerti, "Apa dengan adanya aku, sikap Jinyoung jadi berbeda denganmu?"

EH?

Pikiran jernih Yugyeom mulai mengambil alih, "Tidak" jawabnya spontan

"See?" Mark tertawa pelan, "Jangan bilang kau cemburu denganku?" tebakan Mark seratus persen benar, tapi Yugyeom yang enggan mengakui otomatis langsung menyanggah, "Tidak, Mark Hyung"

"Wow kau mulai memanggilku hyung" kata Mark sedikit terkejut, Yugyeom yang terlanjur bicara hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya

"Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai, sana selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jinyoung" Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum berdiri dari kursi, "Dia bahkan tidak mau makan ketika aku yang membujuknya… mungkin kalau dengan kau, Jinyoung akan luluh" kata Mark enggan mengakui tapi tampaknya perkataan Mark memberikan efek lebih untuk Yugyeom

Juniornya itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengangguk setuju

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yugyeom berjalan cepat mendahului Mark. Langkah Yugyeom membawanya turun hingga ke lantai dasar tempat dimana kantin berada

Begitu menangkap sosok Jinyoung yang terdiam sambil menatap handphonenya membuat rasa bersalah Yugyeom semakin besar

"Hyung" panggil Yugyeom sambil berjalan ke arah meja Jinyoung

Jinyoung terkejut, kedua matanya menatap sosok Yugyeom yang duduk di sampingnya

"Kau! Kenapa aku tidak membalas pesanku! Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Katakan?" tanya Jinyoung bertubi tubi, sorot matanya meredup dan itu membuat Yugyeom lagi lagi mengutuk dirinya

"Tidak… aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran…" elak Yugyeom tanpa mau membahas lebih lanjut mengenai perasaan sentimentilnya, mungkin dia dalam fase ketakutan, takut kehilangan sahabatnya

"Bukan karena aku?" selidik Jinyoung lagi sambil menatap lekat lekat Yugyeom

"Bukan hyung" Yugyeom meyakinkan, "Kau pasti belum makan, ayo kita pesan makanan" ajaknya sambil menarik Jinyoung berdiri lalu masuk dalam antrian yang mulai sepi

"Kau juga belum makan" tegas Jinyoung yang membuat tawa Yugyeom menguar

"Hyung tidak berubah hahahahaha, kau ternyata masih memperhatikanku"

"Sudah jelas, memang kau kira aku tidak?"

"Yeah semenjak ada Mark…"

"Mark tidak ada hubungannya" Jinyoung menyela ucapan Yugyeom, "Ada atau tidak adanya Mark, itu tidak akan merubah apapun"

Yugyeom tertegun, ia sungguh bodoh beberapa hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan? Apa yang perlu dicemaskan?

Yugyeom membentuk rasa khawatir sendirian tanpa tahu hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu

Jinyoung tidak berubah, dia tetap menjadi hyung yang Yugyeom sayangi

Dan Mark… well… kehadirannya pun tidak mengganti apapun, karena dari awal, Mark bukan menjadi sahabat bagi Jinyoung seperti halnya Yugyeom di mata Jinyoung

"Hyung…" Yugyeom memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang sambil menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Jinyoung, "Kau tidak akan lupa padaku bukan meski kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" pertanyaan aneh Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung menyeringitkan dahi tapi toh Jinyoung tetap menjawabnya

"Tidak"

Yugyeom tertawa kecil, "Meski kau menyukai Mark dan menikah dengannya, kau tetap sayang padaku bukan?"

"Iya Yugyeom—Eh?" Jinyoung otomatis berbalik dan menatap garang Yugyeom yang malah senyam senyum tidak jelas

"Agrh jangan masalah itu lagi Yugyeom" erang Jinyoung malas, entah atas dasar apa Yugyeom yakin betul bahwa hubungannya dengan Mark itu seperti sepasang kekasih

"Lihat saja nanti, tebakanku" Yugyeom tertawa lepas sementara Jinyoung memijat dahinya—merasa pusing dengan kelakuan teman sekaligus adik kelasnya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka berdua bodoh" komentar Yugyeom pedas

"Atau polos" kata Youngjae sedikit membela

"Tidak aku setuju kata junior satu ini, mereka benar benar—" Jaebum saja sampai malas mau berkata kasar ketika mereka berempat menatap Mark dan Jinyoung yang berjalan berdua di depan mereka semua

Sore itu, sesuai janji Jinyoung—ia dan Yugyeom akan mampir ke lapangan basket lalu pulang bersama Mark ke arah asrama

"Tapi Mark pernah mengelak bilang mereka hanya bersahabat" ucap Jackson masih terus menstalking Markjin

"Hyung juga bicara begitu" Yugyeom mengangguk setuju

"Tapi aku ragu…" Youngjae berpikir sebentar, "Setahuku Mark straight" ucapan terakhir Youngjae sontak membuat kedua mata Yugyeom terbelalak lebar

"Mwo! Berarti Mark mau menyakiti hyungku! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" sebelum Yugyeom hendak mengejar langkah Markjin, Jackson dan Jaebum buru buru menarik si jangkung ini

"Hei! Itu hanya perkiraan kami, lagipula sudah lama Mark tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, jadi kami tidak tahu—mungkin Mark benar benar punya perasaan terhadap Jinyoung"

Yugyeom terdiam lama, dari arah belakang ia bisa menangkap senyum manis Jinyoung setiap kali Mark bicara

"Kalau sampai Mark hyung berani menyakiti Jinyoung hyung, aku akan—"

KRETEK KRETEK

Yugyeom meremas kedua tangannya sepenuh hati

Dari arah samping, Jackson, Youngjae dan Jaebum menelan ludah melihat raut wajah serius Yugyeom

"Kita harus memperingatkan Mark tentang adik kelasnya Jinyoung, Yugyeom sepertinya tidak segan segan menghajar Mark" bisik Jackson pada Youngjae dan Jaebum yang mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Dua chapter lagi selesai! Akan update seminggu sekali hehehehe. Thank you buat supportnya ya :D moga moga cepat kelar FF ini, karena saya mau nulis FF baru doain aja hehehehehe**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 A

Chapter 8

.

.

.

**Part one : Park Jinyoung**

.

Dunia berlalu sangatlah cepat. Sedetik yang lalu kau berdiri dipersimpangan, hendak membeli es krim lalu memakannya sendirian. Tapi sedetik kemudian kau sudah berada di sebuah ruangan lebar, penuh ber-rak rak etalase es krim bermacam rasa. Bukan lagi kau yang datang untuk membeli es krim, tapi kaulah penjualnya sekarang

Jinyoung tersenyum mengenang gambarannya mengenai aliran waktu. Tatapan mata Jinyoung yang tertuju pada sebuah gerbang lebar di seberang jalan

Sekolah St Hana—sekolahnya dulu

"Sudah lama sekali…" gumam Jinyoung sambil menghela napas panjang, tanpa menoleh kedua kali, ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan kenangan yang menghantuinya sepanjang hari

Seperti rol film yang tidak henti hentinya berputar

Memutar kenangan mengenai seseorang yang Jinyoung kenal baik

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark Tuan. Memikiran nama itu saja sudah membuat hati Jinyoung terluka

Ia sungguh bodoh—teramat bodoh… dan polos

Percaya dengan ucapan Mark Tuan ketika SMA sama saja dengan percaya bahwa sebenarnya bumi itu datar

Demi Tuhan mereka masih SMA, apa saja janji yang bisa diucapkan di SMA yang tidak pernah terbukti? Sudah banyak sekali

Jinyoung tertawa miris di sela sela pekerjaannya menganalisis budget keuangan perusahaan.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak kelulusan dia dari kuliah. Park Jinyoung hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Lulus kuliah dengan gemilang dan diterima di salah satu perusahaan bergengsi

Park Jinyoung bangga? Tidak juga.

Impiannya bukanlah bekerja seperti robot, menatap setiap angka yang berubah ubah setiap hari.

Ini bukanlah impian Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya salah satu senior ketika Jinyoung menuang kopi panas di dalam pantry

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku lembur" jawabnya singkat

Seniornya itu menatap Jinyoung simpati, "Bersenang senanglah keluar, kau masih muda—jangan habiskan di dalam kantor saja" nasihatnya

Jinyoung memandang datar wajah sang senior yang tampak peduli. Ia ingin sekali bersenang senang, menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya—oke, kalau Yugyeom termasuk hitungan mungkin Jinyoung tidak akan sesedih ini

Tapi ada seseorang yang ia dambakan keberadaannya

Dan sayangnya orang itu terlama tidak muncul hingga kehadirannya tidak relevan lagi bagi Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ingin membicarakan mengenai Mark Tuan. Jinyoung mungkin akan pura pura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengungkit seseorang di seberang sana

Tidak pada Yugyeom, Jackson yang bekerja hanya beberapa blok dari tempat Jinyoung ataupun Jaebum dan Youngjae yang terkadang masih mengundang Jinyoung datang ke rumah mereka

Semua orang, berusaha mengatakan hal yang sama

Mark tidak berubah, dia hanya sedang sibuk

Yeah, sangat sibuk—terlalu sibuk malah hingga menyebabkan skandal dimana mana, rekor berapa banyak pacarnya menandingi piala yang seharusnya dimenangkan Mark—seorang pemain basket tingkat nasional

Jangan katakan Jinyoung membenci Mark karena kenyataan tidak… Jinyoung tidak bisa membenci Mark

Tidak peduli berapa banyak pesan, video yang Jinyoung kirimkan guna mendukung Mark di seberang benua. Ia tetap percaya, Mark akan menggapai mimpinya sebagai pemain basket handal

.

.

.

Pada awal perpisahan mereka, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Mark ditarik untuk ikut seleksi pemain basket tingkat nasional setelah membawa St Hana maju sebagai juara I.

Mark berpisah dengan sahabatnya, teman sekamarnya dan pemain basket demi kembali keluar negeri untuk menjalani latihan

Beberapa tahun pertama, Mark masih mengirimkan kabar pada semua sahabatnya—termasuk Jinyoung. Tanpa Mark sadari, ia menulis surat lebih panjang untuk Jinyoung. Semua tulisannya mengalir begitu saja seolah olah tidak ada jarak berarti diantara mereka

Mark berada pada titik dimana semua hal terasa sangat sulit, seribu kali lebih sulit daripada belajar huruf hangul. Jinyoung tertawa kencang membaca paragraf ini

Dan ketika Mark menulis, semua terasa sulit karena tidak ada orang disampingnya, Jinyoung terdiam.

Semenjak itu, kapan pun, dimana pun. Jinyoung menyempatkan diri mengirimkan sekedar pesan singkat lewat sosial media. Memang terlihat remeh, tapi tindakan Jinyoung berhasil membuat semangat Mark bangkit kembali

Meski dari jauh, berbeda tempat, tetap ada Jinyoung yang mendukung Mark

Jinyoung tidak berubah. Mengirimkan kabar, bertanya balik mengenai Mark seolah menjadi kebiasaan baru baginya. Tiada hari tanpa mengirimkan satu pesan singkat pada sahabatnya itu

Dan kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bangganya Jinyoung mendengar Mark akan dimasukkan pada pertandingan se Asia mewakili Korea Selatan

Jangan tanya Jackson, Yugyeom, Youngjae atau Jaebum, bagaimana suara Jinyoung yang berteriak keras dari depan layar kaca. Jinyoung begitu vokal mendukung Mark, begitu tulus, hingga ketika ketenaran Mark mencapai puncaknya, persahabatan mereka mulai di uji

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada awal pertama, Jinyoung mengerti.

Mark sibuk latihan, seluruh tim mulai percaya dengan kemampuannya

Dan ketika kemenangan itu datang kembali, bukan hanya seluruh tim bergantung pada Mark tapi juga satu negara. Membuat nama Mark seolah menjadi legenda dalam dunia perbasketan

Pesan pesan singkat Jinyoung mulai tidak mendapat balasan, kadang dibaca pun sangat lama.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Mark memang sangat sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untuk membaca pesannya

Lagipula melihat jadwal Mark yang padat pergi tour ke beberapa negara membuat Jinyoung tidak menuntut apapun

Impian Mark selama ini sudah menjadi kenyataan, apa lagi yang Jinyoung keluhkan? Ketika sahabat terbaikmu mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia cita citakan bukankah kau seharusnya berada disana, ikut bangga sekaligus merasa bahagia?

Namun seperti halnya roda selalu berputar. Kemenangan Mark tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ia pernah kalah, pernah seri atau cidera hingga harus istirahat beberapa bulan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana paniknya Jinyoung hingga rela menghabiskan ratusan ribu Won untuk bisa menelepon Mark yang ketika itu sedang berada di Jepang

"Halo?" jawab suara berat dari seberang sana

Jinyoung nyaris terlonjak saking senangnya, "Mark?!"

"Ini manajernya? Anda mendapat nomor ini darimana? Kalau anda hanya fansnya tolong jangan ganggu dia karena—"

"Tidak! Katakan ini sahabatnya, Jinyoung, aku dengar dia sedang cidera, bisa aku bicara dengannya" pinta Jinyoung merasa kecewa, bahkan untuk bicara dengan Mark saja harus melalui manajernya

"Maaf, Mark sedang istirahat dan dia tidak bisa diganggu, anda bisa menghubungi lain kali" sanggah Managernya itu dengan suara bosan, bisa Jinyoung tebak sang manager tidak percaya jika Jinyoung adalah sahabat Mark

.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi Mark ketika itu, Jinyoung berharap besoknya Mark akan balik menelepon dirinya atau membalas pesannya di sosial media

Tapi tidak, tidak ada satupun

Mark seolah menghilang dari pandangan Jinyoung

Mark menjadi sosok orang lain yang Jinyoung kenal sebagai Mark Tuan sang pemain basket terkenal, bukan Mark Tuan sahabatnya

.

.

.

Rasa kekecewaan Jinyoung memuncak ketika mendengar berita hubungan Mark berpacaran dengan salah satu model terkuak.

Jinyoung yang pagi itu menonton berita sebelum pergi bekerja, menatap nanar pada layar kaca, bukan—dia bukan tidak suka Mark berpacaran dengan model itu

Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung kecewa adalah wajah mabuk Mark yang tertangkap basah di dalam pub

Mark mabuk mabukan? Apalagi yang Jinyoung tidak ketahui?

Perasaan Jinyoung terinjak injak. Dalam sekali lihat, Jinyoung bisa tahu Mark sedang ada masalah tapi kenapa Mark tidak bercerita padanya… dan malah melampiaskan pada wanita dan alkohol

Seluruh dunia boleh mencemooh Mark ketika menangkap basahnya sedang mabuk mabukan bersama wanita, tapi mungkin… hanya Jinyoung yang bisa menangkap kesedihan dalam sorot mata Mark, sorot mata yang tampak hampa

"Kau bisa datang padaku Mark" bisik Jinyoung sambil memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi menjauh

.

.

.

Seminggu

Dua minggu

Mungkin kalau Jinyoung ingin mendramatisir, dia ingin bilang terasa bertahun tahun menunggu Mark menghubunginya

Tapi tidak, tidak ada telepon atau surat yang masuk

Jinyoung duduk termangu, sambil menatap sebuah foto dari atas meja, sosok Jinyoung dan Mark di acara kelulusan SMA

Jinyoung ingin sekali menghubungi Mark, bertanya ada apa? Tapi Jinyoung tertawa mengejek, apa kali ini manajer Mark tidak menyusahkannya lagi?

"Lagipula sepertinya Mark tidak membutuhkanku lagi" ujar Jinyoung mengacuhkan rasa perih dalam dadanya setiap kali harus mengingat tentang Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Mark bisa menjauh kenapa Jinyoung tidak berbuat hal yang sama

Jinyoung berusaha keras menata kembali hidupnya—tentu tanpa ada embel embel Mark di dalam kamus Jinyoung

Jinyoung sebisa mungkin tetap bersahabat dengan Jackson, Jaebum maupun Youngjae meski dengan sopan, Jinyoung meminta jangan menyebuat nama Mark di depannya lagi

Ketiga sahabat Mark bisa berkata apa? Ketika mereka juga sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan sang pemain basket itu. Bahkan menurut Jackson, dulu, Mark lebih sering menulis surat pada Jinyoung daripada pada mereka bertiga

Jinyoung bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras, mengambil lembur nyaris setiap hari. Semua orang mungkin berpikir Jinyoung ingin naik jabatan hingga bekerja begitu giatnya tapi tidak dengan Yugyeom

Ia sendiri sedih melihat Jinyoung berusaha keras tampak baik baik saja. Yugyeom tidak mau memancing terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tahu betul karena siapa Jinyoung bisa menjadi seperti ini

Jinyoung mengira dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan Mark tapi tampaknya Jinyoung salah besar

Skandal Mark menjadi topik pembicaraan dimana mana. Semua netizen nyaris menyerang tanpa ampun kepada Mark Tuan

Mereka dengan mudah menghina, menghakimi seolah olah Mark bukan lagi pahlawan mereka yang telah membawa nama Korea Selatan sebagai tim basket terhandal

Ingin rasanya Jinyoung membalas semua komen di dalam dunia maya yang menyudutkan Mark, tega teganya mereka menilai Mark serendah itu hanya karena skandalnya dengan beberapa model

"Si bodoh itu…" Tanpa sadar air mata Jinyoung menetes ke atas keyboard. Jinyoung yang tersadar langsung menghapus kasar wajahnya.

"Kau dimana bodoh" bisik Jinyoung kembali menangis—membayangkan Mark menghadapi seluruh kekejaman ini seorang diri

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow… jujur saja aku tidak menyangka" ucap Jinyoung sambil bersiul pelan

Di depan Jinyoung, Jaebum dan Youngjae tertawa salah tingkah, "Kau saja selama ini yang buta hyung, aishh aku mengerti jika kau buta terhadap perasaan sendiri, tapi dengan Jaebum dan Youngjae juga? Ck ck kau benar benar keterlaluan hyung" keluh Yugyeom yang mendapat hadiah sikutan tajam dari Jinyoung

Yugyeom mengerang sakit, "Aw!" sementara Jinyoung tersenyum puas, "Rasakan"

"Sudahlah, kalian!" tegur Youngjae pura pura marah, "Ini hari bahagiaku, ayolah kita bersenang senang"

Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae dan Yugyeom mengangkat gelas wine mereka ke atas

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jaebum dan Youngjae yang diadakan sangat sederhana. Mereka hanya mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Youngjae dan Jaebum.

Ya, seperti yang diucapkan Yugyeom, Jinyoung benar benar melewatkan petunjuk tentang hubungan Youngjae dan Jaebum. Apa Jinyoung tidak curiga Youngjae dan Jaebum tiba tiba saja mendirikan usaha kelas musik berdua sambil tinggal bersama sehabis lulus kuliah

"Kalau hubungan mereka sekedar sahabat, aku pasti diajak tinggal bersama" canda Jackson berusaha menjelaskan pada Jinyoung, "Nah ini tidak, berarti?" ia mengerlingkan sebelah mata yang membuat Yugyeom berteriak 'Ewwwwww'

Jinyoung tertawa lebar, "Memangnya tinggal bersama harus berpasangan?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Jaebum, "Tapi jika sampai ada yang mengajakmu tinggal bersama berarti orang itu sangat menyayangimu hingga ia lebih menyukai kau berada disampingnya sepanjang hari"

"Uuuuuuu sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begini hyung" ejek Yugyeom yang nyaris mendapat lemparan sendal dari Jaebum

"Makanya cari pacar!" balas Jaebum sementara tawa nyaring Youngjae terdengar membuat wajah garang Jaebum perlahan melembut

Jinyoung yang menangkap pemandangan di depannya diam diam merasa iri, ah tampaknya ia harus mulai mencari seseorang juga

TOK TOK

"Ah dia datang juga, sebentar" Jaebum pamit keluar dari ruang tamu

"Siapa lagi yang kita undang?" tanya Jinyoung sambil meraih cangkir miliknya dari atas meja

Jackson, Yugyeom dan Youngjae saling melirik salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung

"Kalian kena…pa…" kalimat terakhir Jinyoung tergantung di ujung mulutnya yang menganga lebar, napasnya terasa sesak sambil kedua mata Jinyoung berulang kali mengerjap—memastikan kalau orang di depannya sekarang adalah…

"Mark?"

Mark berdiri tegap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang formal. Mark masih tampak sama. Garis wajah mungkin mempertegas kedewasaan Mark, tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Mark yang mengingatkan Jinyoung tentang hubungan persahabatan mereka dulu

Jinyoung nyaris berlari, memeluk Mark—memastikan sahabatnya yang telah lama menghilang akhirnya kembali

"Aku pergi" kata Jinyoung langsung bangkit berdiri

"Jinyoung…" Jackson menahan lengan Jinyoung sementara Yugyeom menahan dari sisi kiri, "Hyung, kalian berdua harus bicara" bujuk Yugyeom

"Aku bicara?" Jinyoung menepis kasar tangan Yugyeom, "Sudah lama aku ingin bicara padanya tapi apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seolah olah aku yang menjauhinya! Dia yang mulai… jadi…"

Mark memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Bahkan menyebut namaku saja kau tidak mau…" Ia tertunduk pilu—memilih menatap sepasang sepatu di bawah, "Ijinkan aku bicara sekali saja… setelah itu, aku akan pergi lagi"

Kepala Jinyoung otomatis bergerak ke arah Mark. Dia akan pergi lagi? Apakah sulit Mark meminta maaf setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kenapa Mark berubah menjadi seorang pengecut?

Apakah persahabatan mereka memang tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi

"Kita bicara diluar" kata Jinyoung sambil berjalan keluar ruangan menuju beranda rumah Youngjae dan Jaebum

Keempat sahabat mereka diam di tempat, membiarkan Mark dan Jinyoung menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri

Pikiran Jinyoung bergejolak hebat. Disatu sisi, ia siap memaafkan Mark, ia siap menerima Mark apa adanya karena memang begitulah seharusnya seorang sahabat bersikap

Tapi di satu sisi, ada rasa takut, rasa takut tersakiti, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa takut yang ditinggalkan Mark nyaris tidak bisa membuat Jinyoung bergerak maju di dalam hidupnya

"Park Jinyoung"

Panggilan resmi dari Mark, membuat Jinyoung berputar—menatap lurus ke sepasang mata hitam Mark

"Aku berhutang penjelasan padamu…" Mark berusaha berdiri lebih tegap, ditariknya napas dalam dalam—membalas tatapan ingin tahu dari Jinyoung, tanpa sadar Mark malah menatap lebih lama wajah Jinyoung yang ia rindukan

Seluruh beban pada pundak Mark seolah hilang begitu saja di depan Jinyoung, seolah olah dengan berada di samping Jinyoung, Mark bisa menghadapi apapun…

"Saat aku mulai menjadi pemain inti…" Mark menelan ludah susah payah, kali ini ia siap membongkar seluruh rahasianya, bagian terdalam dari dirinya yang begitu lemah di depan Jinyoung

Karena hanya pada Jinyounglah, Mark merasa ia bisa aman, Mark ingin menjadi dirinya yang dulu

Yang begitu mencintai basket

"Beban yang disandarkan padaku sangat berat. Aku bangga—sangat bangga karena bisa menjadi pemain inti sekaligus pemain yang diandalkan. Pertandingan demi pertandingan, kami menangkan dengan mudah. Semua mata menyorot padaku padahal kemenangan dalam basket tidak mungkin terjadi hanya pada satu orang saja, kemenangan itu terjadi karena kerja sama kami. Tekanan aku terima bertambah besar, satu kemenangan yang berlanjut pada kemenangan lain makin membuat tim kami harus mendapatkan kemenangan mutlak, tidak boleh kalah." Mark tidak lagi menatap Jinyoung, pikirannya melayang pada hari hari dimana, Mark terus menerus berlatih, menutupi segala celah yang mungkin dimanfaatkan lawan.

"Aku bermain basket untuk menang. Pikiran picik itulah yang mulai merasukiku. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya kami kalah… aku jatuh, aku terpuruk. Aku tidak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, menyalahkan timku yang sedang terkilir atau kurang latihan pertahanan…"

Mark tertawa kelam

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk apa aku bermain lagi. Kekalahan itu malah membuat pelatih dan sponsor makin menggencet kami ke dalam tekanan. Mereka mengharuskan kami menang karena faktor apa? Uang, uang dan uang! Aku merasa frustasi, basket tidak lagi menyenangkan bagiku. Basket menjadi beban dan terkadang ada saatnya aku tidak mau kembali ke dalam lapangan…" Mark mengelak dari pandangan Jinyoung, "Lalu kau tahu kelanjutannya, aku melampiaskan pada wanita… aku membuat skandal, membuat seluruh orang berbalik membenciku, membuatku tampak tak lebih dari seorang—"

Ucapan Mark terhenti ketika tubuh Jinyoung terlempar ke arahnya, Jinyoung memeluknya erat

"Aku seorang pengecut Jinyoung, kau harus akui itu" bisik Mark parau

Air mata Jinyoung jatuh kembali di balik punggung Mark

"Manajer bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menghubungimu… aku…" Pertahanan Mark runtuh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat—ia bukanlah pria cengeng, tidak. Bahkan ketika kata umpatan dilemparkan oleh pelatihnya, hinaan seluruh orang tertulis di SNS pribadinya, Mark tidak bergeming

Tapi saat seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi Mark malah menangisinya, seluruh beban Mark tumpah dalam pelukan Jinyoung

"Ma… maafkan aku Jinyoung… aku…"

Jinyoung makin erat memeluk Mark, "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, bukankah untuk itu aku jadi sahabatmu?"

Tawa Mark meledak, rasa lega meluap dari dadanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini? Dan Jinyoung bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya dalam hitungan menit

"Kau lebih dari sahabat untukku Jinyoung" bisik Mark sedikit memiringkan lalu mencium kening Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya

.

"Berita News pagi ini : Mark Tuan—pemain basket tingkat nasional, kemarin malam secara mengejutkan mengajukan pengunduran dirinya dari timnas. Dalam wawancara yang diadakan mendadak, Mark meminta dukungan agar dirinya bisa tetap bermain basket meski bukan dalam klub partai besar, akankah Mark tetap bersinar meski tidak lagi menjadi pemain inti timnas?"

Jinyoung yang sejak pagi sudah berada di apartement baru Mark, tersenyum sendirian mendengar kabar berita

"Kenapa tersenyum sendirian nerd? Pindahkan kardus ke sebelah sana" perintah Mark yang baru kembali dari kamar utama

Jinyoung mencebikkan bibir, "Kau tidak berubah ya? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang kau mintai tolong memindahkan barang! Kan ada Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae bahkan Yugyeom!" Jinyoung mengabsen satu satu sahabat mereka berdua

Senyum separuh Mark terpatri di bibirnya, "Jaebum dan Youngjae tidak mungkin diganggu karena mereka baru menikah sementara Jackson ada acara dan Yugyeom juga, lagipula aku ingin menawarimu untuk tinggal denganku, bagaimana? Kudengar dari Jackson, apartementmu yang sekarang jauh dari tempat kerja so…? Apa pendapatmu tentang apartemen ini?"

"Tinggal denganmu? Kau—Eh?!" Jinyoung yang separuh mencerna ucapan Mark langsung terkejut, "Kau serius?" bisik Jinyoung sambil berdiri mematung di ruang tamu

"Iya, lebih hemat untuk kita berdua bukan? Lagipula aku mau coba melamar ke klub kecil di kota ini, bagus bukan kalau aku bisa membawa nama klub kecil menjadi besar?" Mark duduk di salah satu sofa baru sambil menepuk nepuk sampingnya

Jinyoung duduk di samping Mark dengan perasaan campur aduk

Senyum Mark yang terus terlihat mau tak mau membuat Jinyoung sedikit gugup, tanpa sadar ada rona merah menjalar di pipi Jinyoung

Kenapa pada saat seperti ini, ucapan Jaebum kemarin terngiang di kepala Jinyoung

_Tapi jika sampai ada yang mengajakmu tinggal bersama berarti orang itu sangat menyayangimu hingga ia lebih menyukai kau berada disampingnya sepanjang hari_

"Terkutuklah Im Jaebum" gerutu Jinyoung pelan

"Bagaimana Jinyoung? Hei!" Mark sedikit berteriak melihat Jinyoung yang tiba tiba melamun

Jinyoung menatap sekilas wajah antusias Mark sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, "A—aku tidur dimana? Setahuku apartemen ini hanya ada satu tempat tid—"

"Ya denganku, lagipula kalau aku sanggup menyewa apartemen dengan dua kamar, untuk apa aku mengajakmu? Kita patungan saja tinggal di apartemen kecil ini, tidak apa apa bukan?"

Ini hanya perasaan Jinyoung saja atau mendadak udara di dalam apartemen menghangat

"Tida—k" jawab Jinyoung sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah wajah

Melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya, Mark tertawa—dengan riang, ia bangkit berdiri lalu menarik Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, "Lihat tempat tidur berukuran besar, kita tidak perlu bersempit sempitan seperti waktu SMA dulu, kemarilah Jinyoung…"

Lagi lagi Mark menarik Jinyoung hingga terjatuh lembut di atas tempat tidur dan bagai dejavu, Mark memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang, bersandar lembut disertai dengan gumaman penuh kelegaan

Mark merasa sudah menemukan tempatnya untuk kembali

Dan itu bersama Jinyoung

"Thanks Jinyoung" ucap Mark

"Sama sama bodoh" tubuh Jinyoung berbalik menghadap Mark, lalu menatap lekat lekat sahabat yang ia rindukan itu, "Kau selalu punya aku mengerti? Jadi jangan memendam apapun sendirian lagi"

Mark membalas tatapan dalam Jinyoung, spontan kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Jinyoung mendekat, "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kucari Jinyoung, jadi tenang saja…"

"Hahahaahhaa" tawa Jinyoung memenuhi seisi ruangan, Mark menatap lebih intens bagaimana Jinyoung tertawa, bagaimana sorot mata Jinyoung tampak begitu peduli…

Dan bagaimana Mark menemukan kedua tangannya dengan begitu mudah memeluk Jinyoung tanpa beban

"Mark?"

"Hmm"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat" bisik Jinyoung, mulai mundur perlahan meski Mark tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya

Agak tersentak, Mark menatap lebih seksama bagaimana Jinyoung merundukkan wajahnya, pipi sahabatnya itu penuh rona merah yang membuat sesuatu berdetak lebih kencang dalam diri Mark

"Kenapa kau harus malu?" Mark terkekeh pelan—mencoba menghalau rasa gugup yang mulai menyergapnya sekarang, "Kita pernah ciuman waktu SMA dulu—"

"Itu dulu Mark dan kita sepakat tidak membahasnya!" Sontak Jinyoung berontak melepaskan diri sambil berubah duduk di atas tempat tidur

Tawa Mark masih membahana ke seluruh ruangan, "Kau masih malu? Ayolah Jinyoung, itu sudah lama terjadi, aku berani jamin kau pasti mencium orang lain juga"

Tubuh Jinyoung membeku di tempat

"Jinyoung?" Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Mark menoleh ke samping—oke, wajah Jinyoung merah seluruhnya hingga ke bagian leher

"Oh my God! Jangan katakan kau belum pernah ciuman lagi setelah itu!" tebakan Mark seratus persen benar karena setelahnya Jinyoung makin merunduk malu

"Kalau tidak memang kenapa?! Aku bukan playboy sepertimu Mark!" tuduh Jinyoung sambil melipat kedua tangannya

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bersingut di samping Jinyoung, "Kau kebanyakan baca berita gosip, benar aku memang membawa wanita mabuk mabukan di pub, tapi aku tidak pernah memacari satu pun di antara mereka"

"Mwo?!" Jinyoung terkejut setengah mati, "Tapi kau dikatakan—"

"Kalau kau lebih jeli Jinyoung, semua model yang digosipkan denganku itu satu agensi. Salah satu CEO nya yang memintaku bekerja sama, lagipula aku sedang kosong jadwal pertandingan jadi… ya ku ikuti saja…" Mark bersandar santai ke dinding sementara Jinyoung memalingkan wajah untuk kesekian kali

"Hal itu berarti…" Mark menggoda Jinyoung

"Diamlah" ujar Jinyoung kesal

"Hei" Mark menangkap dagu Jinyoung—memaksa agar menatapnya ke depan, "Aku tidak masalah jika menciu—" Suara Mark menghilang saat melihat raut wajah Jinyoung

Selain diliputi rona merah, tatapan Jinyoung beda dari biasanya seolah ada perasaan lain yang tampak disana, perasaan yang membuat Mark sedikit… terhanyut

"Sebaiknya kita beres beres kembali" ujar Mark sambil berdeham beberapa kali

"Oh iya" Jinyoung pun menyambar kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari batas yang nyaris mereka sentuh

Perbatasan samar samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat baik oleh Mark maupun Jinyoung

Tapi bagi keempat teman mereka, perbatasan diantara Mark dan Jinyoung sudah hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Seperti janji saya, satu chapter tiap minggu akan di update...**

**Just wait, read and comment... :)**

**-Arisa29-**


	9. Chapter 8 B

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Mark Tuan

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, tidak sekalipun tersirat dalam pikiran Mark jika hubungannya dengan seorang Park Jinyoung bisa lebih dari sekedar teman.

Atau sahabat

Park Jinyoung… entahlah bagaimana Mark harus menggambarkannya

Dengan Jinyoung, Mark bisa mengambil keputusan terberat sekalipun, bercerita hal paling rahasia yang bahkan ia sembunyikan dari Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae. Bukan Mark tidak percaya dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu

Tapi semua—hal meresahkan, hal membahagiakan, terbuka begitu saja di depan Jinyoung

Sudah jutaan kali Mark menggambarkan Jinyoung sebagai cerminan dirinya tapi mungkin sekarang dia harus menambah keterangan lain

Dengan keberadaan Jinyoung, Mark merasa bisa menghadapi apapun. Dukungan Jinyoung bukan sekedar ucapan atau perkataan belaka

Jinyoung benar benar mendukung Mark di saat tersulitnya. Berkata, kau pasti bisa setiap kali Mark nyaris menyerah. Membuat Mark bangkit, mencoba sekali lagi dan lagi.

Pernah suatu hari ketika akan dimulai pertandingan perempat final, saat Mark berlatih hingga larut malam di lapangan basket. Mark yang biasa mengacuhkan siapapun akhirnya tinggal seorang diri, berlatih terus menerus—mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi pertandingan esok

Yang Mark tidak sangka adalah kehadiran Jinyoung yang berjalan mendekat ke tengah lapangan, menarik paksa bola basket dari tangan Mark membuat Mark sedikit terkejut sekaligus kesal

"Aku sedang berlatih Jinyoung, kau pulang sana" usir Mark hendak meraih bola kembali namun beruntung Jinyoung mengelak dengan cepat

"Kau sudah cukup berlatih, kau juga harus pulang" suara tegas Jinyoung sempat membuat Mark jengah

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" emosi Mark yang sedang stress menghadapi pertandingan besok dilampiaskan pada Jinyoung

Jinyoung bergeming—ia tidak terpancing sedikitpun, langkahnya mendekat, menatap wajah Mark yang penuh peluh keringat

"Kau bisa kelelahan besok kalau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Mark—sekarang kutanya, apa yang kau takutkan? Kalah? Memang kau bermain basket hanya untuk menang?"

Mark terdiam—perlahan lahan kepalanya tertunduk

"Kau menyukai basket, kemenangan hanyalah bonus. Jangan terpaku pada kemenangan karena ada saatnya kau akan kalah dan kalau itu terjadi, apa kau jadi tidak menyukai basket?"

Perkataan Jinyoung menohok perasaan Mark. Ia sempat terpaku pada rasa takut yang menghantui. Ayolah, ini pertandingan besar—pertandingan yang menjadi ajang pembuktian seorang Mark Tuan

Tapi…

Apakah kemenangan menjadi prioritas Mark saat ini? Apa bukan karena ia ingin membuktikan pada kedua orangtuanya, pada semua orang—jika kesukaannya terhadap basket itu serius.

"Kau akan baik baik saja besok, lakukan saja seperti biasa. Bukankah seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, jika kita mencintai apa yang kita lakukan, hasilnya pasti akan maksimal"

Mark spontan tertawa renyah, "Kau membalikkan ucapanku" kelakarnya. Jinyoung yang bisa melihat wajah Mark berubah rileks, ikut tertawa

"Karena keadaan kita selalu sama, aku tidak mengerti kenapa" Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya

Karena kau memang cerminan diriku. Jawab Mark dalam hati. Tapi ia hanya diam sambil meraih kembali bola basket dari tangan Jinyoung, "Jangan takut, aku akan pulang denganmu, kau benar… aku pasti baik baik saja besok"

Jinyoung tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Mark. Ia menunggu Mark di depan pintu gerbang dan setelah membereskan perlengkapan, Mark setengah berlari menghampiri Jinyoung

Dirangkulnya Jinyoung sebelum mereka berjalan menuju asrama sekolah

"Besok pertandinganmu bukan?" tanya Jinyoung sekedar berbasa basi

"Hmm" jawab Mark singkat—lelah mulai menghinggapinya sekarang hingga Mark hanya bisa membayangkan kasur empuknya di kamar

"Besok hari minggu, jadi aku pasti akan datang menonton" janji Jinyoung

Mark berhenti melangkah, ia yang terkejut sampai sampai menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan, "Kau yakin bisa? Tidak ada kegiatan OSIS, perkumpulan kutu buku se-Asia atau—"

"Tidak ada Mark" potong Jinyoung jengkel

Mark menaikkan alisnya, "Jangan memberiku harapan palsu Jinyoung" sindir Mark mengingat ingat undangannya mengajak Jinyoung sebelum sebelum ini selalu tidak bisa

"Mark" Jinyoung menarik lengan Mark hingga pria basket itu terpaksa berhenti, "Aku akan datang"

Mark menatap wajah yakin Jinyoung—agak lama, "Oke… kutunggu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajaibnya, Mark dalam keadaan sangat prima keesokan harinya. Ia bertanding tanpa beban, tanpa tekanan. Dia menjadi Mark yang biasa. Mark yang lihai mengalihkan defense lawan dan memberi operan bagi para pemain forward.

Ucapan Jinyoung benar, seratus persen benar. Ia tinggal menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi Mark yang menyukai basket maka kemenangan hanyalah bonus—hasil dari kerja kerasnya bersama tim

Dan ketika peluit berbunyi, suara pekikan memenuhi seluruh lapangan basket. Mark menatap penuh arti pada papan skor yang memperlihatkan angka St Hana lebih tinggi 30 dari tim lawan

Mark berdiri takjub. Ia menang, tim mereka menang. St Hana masuk ke dalam semi final.

Mark berjalan dengan gamang. Pelukan demi pelukan dari berbagai teman satu tim terasa kebas di tubuh Mark. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata Mark menyapu ke bangku penonton

Disana, di pojok bawah kanan, ada sosok Jinyoung yang ikut menepuk tangan begitu keras bersama dengan Yugyeom. Kedua sahabat itu turun dari bangkunya dan masuk ke dalam lapangan, memberi selamat bagi tim St Hana

"Mark?" Jinyoung menghampiri Mark setelah melewati Jackson dan Jaebum di pinggir lapangan

"Aku berhasil" bisik Mark pelan

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, "Kubilang juga apa, kau akan baik baik saj—" ucapan Jinyoung terhenti ketika Mark memeluknya erat.

Mark tidak peduli seluruh lapangan masih penuh dengan penonton, tidak peduli kalau siulan Jackson dan Jaebum bermaksud menggodanya, Mark tidak peduli apapun

"Hei kau kenapa—"

"Terima kasih Jinyoung" Mark makin mempererat pelukannya hingga ujung kaki Jinyoung terangkat keatas, "Thanks" ucap Mark berusaha memasukkan segala perasaannya tentang Jinyoung yang mendukungnya, memberinya kepercayaan diri, sungguh… Mark merasa selama ada Jinyoung disisinya, tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan.

"Sama sama bodoh" bisik Jinyoung membalas pelukan Mark

"Ehem… " bunyi suara batuk Kyuhyun membuyarkan dunia kecil Mark. Kedua teman sekamar itu spontan melepas pelukan mereka lalu beralih ke arah Kyuhyun

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, kita pulang—kalian harus istirahat" perintah Kyuhyun

"Baik Ketua!" ucap seluruh pemain basket

Mereka semua merapikan baju masing masing sebelum sedikit demi sedikit berjalan keluar dari lapangan

Mark sengaja melambatkan langkahnya—ia menahan Jinyoung jalan berdua lalu bercerita tentang pertandingan. Mark begitu vokal menceritakan segalanya sampai ia lupa bahwa mungkin Jinyoung tidak mengerti apapun tentang basket

Namun Jinyoung mendengarkan dengan seksama, memberi komentar sesekali yang membuat Mark semakin senang bercerita.

Langkah mereka berdua makin tertinggal dari rombongan basket. Jackson yang tersadar sampai menoleh ke belakang sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Sejak kapan Mark jadi cerewet seperti itu" keluhnya yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Youngjae

"Mark! Ayo cepatlah! Kita bisa ketinggalan bus!" teriak Jaebum yang membuat percakapan Mark dan Jinyoung berhenti

Mark yang sadar mereka terlalu ketinggalan segera berlari sambil meraih tangan Jinyoung. Dalam sekejap, mereka berhasil menyusul langkah Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae dan juga Yugyeom di depan bus khusus dari sekolah mereka

Dan bahkan ketika menuntun Jinyoung ikut masuk ke dalam, Mark tidak melepaskan tangannya. Hal itu mungkin Mark lakukan tanpa sadar

Tapi tidak dengan puluhan anak basket, sahabatnya ataupun Yugyeom yang melihat perubahan drastis sikap Mark terhadap Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian yang paling membekas dalam ingatan Mark adalah hari menjelang diadakannya festival sekolah

Seperti sekolah lain, St Hana mengadakan open house untuk mengundang para calon murid baru supaya berminat masuk ke dalam sekolah khusus pria tersebut

Semua klub wajib melakukan satu pertunjukan sebagai bagian dari acara festival sekolah. Mereka biasanya membuka café costplay, mengadakan pertunjukan bela diri jika itu menyangkut klub taekwondo dan matrial arts

Dan untuk klub basket?

"Kita sudah membuat café tahun kemarin, masa tahun ini kita membuka café lagi. Apa tidak ada usul lain?" tanya Kyuhyun yang siang itu sengaja memanfaatkan waktu jeda panjang sebelum pertandingan semi final tingkat nasional untuk rapat mendadak—mengumpulkan seluruh anak basket

"Bagaimana kalau kita unjuk kebolehan kita" usul Jackson

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Pamer memasukkan bola ke dalam ring? Membayangkannya saja sudah membosankan, lagipula aku tidak mau kalian kelelahan karena terus menerus harus mencetak angka, apa tidak ada yang lain?" ia bertanya ulang

"Pertunjukan drama?" kata Youngjae asal—maklum ia baru saja menonton film Cinderella kemarin

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya—senang, "Iya! Pertunjukan drama juga boleh!" kata Kyuhyun tiba tiba memutuskan, tidak heran kalau beberapa pemain langsung teriak protes

"Kita bukan klub drama, ketua!"

"Aku yakin mereka sudah bosan mengadakan pertunjukan, maka dari itu lebih baik kita saja yang lakukan! Pasti semua orang terkejut jika melihat anak basket bermain drama!" sorot mata Kyuhyun yang berapi api membuat beberapa murid jadi ciut mau protes lagi, Kyuhyun terkenal jika sudah mengambil satu keputusan sulit disanggah

"Tapi perlengkapan panggung? Kostum?" cecar Jaebum sudah malas duluan memikirkan mereka harus capek capek membuat pohon dari kardus

"Pinjam dari klub drama, bagaimana? Aku jamin mereka tidak akan mengadakan pertunjukan yang sama seperti tahun lalu"

Mark menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kesal, "Ini gara garamu Youngjae" gerutu Mark

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Aku lebih suka jadi kurcaci daripada harus melakukan three in one selama satu jam" kata Youngjae defensif

"Lalu pemerannya Ketua?" tanya Jackson

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, "Gampang, tinggal kita undi"

"Kau lupa ketua, kita akan memainkan cerita apa" tambah Mark yang jadi pusing sendiri—untuk pelajaran bahasa korea saja, nilai Mark sempat anjlok dan sekarang dia harus bermain drama

Tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh makna pada Youngjae sempat membuat para anak basket jadi waspada

"Kau punya usul Youngjae?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Snow white?" celetuk Youngjae kembali ngasal yang membuat Jaebum nyaris mau mencekik leher Youngjae dari samping

"Oke, sudah kita putuskan, drama Snow White!" kata Kyuhyun puas

"Choi Youngjae!" pekik seluruh murid kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kalian maju satu persatu" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai menggunting satu persatu nama pemeran drama, mengacungkan toples berisi gulungan kertas kecil ke depan para anak basket yang langsung menelan ludah susah payah

"Semoga aku dapat kertas kosong" doa seluruh murid yang ngga mau jadi pemeran utama, ayolah—mereka itu jago mencetak angka, bukan main drama picisan, lagipula kenapa juga Kyuhyun tiba tiba menginginkan drama, apa nanti mereka tidak jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah?

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi apapun" keluh Mark pusing

"Aku juga" sahut Jaebum horor

Youngjae hanya bisa meringis kecil—baru merasa bersalah karena ia yang pertama kali mengusulkan acara drama

"Tenanglah guys!" beda dari kedua sahabatnya, Jackson malah kelihatan senang senang saja, "Kapan lagi kita bisa jadi prince yang pergi menyelamatkan princess, apalagi akan ada adegan romantis, kyaaaaa" pekik Jackson sok imut

Jaebum dan Mark bertukar pandangan sebelum memandang kasihan ke arah Jackson

"Hei bodoh, kau lupa kita ini sekolah khusus namja jadi itu berarti yang menjadi putrinya adalah…"

"Tidak!" teriak Jackson setelah sadar satu faktor penting yang ia lupakan

Jaebum dan Mark tertawa terbahak bahak sementara Jackson melemparkan pandangan marah ke arah mereka

"Hei kalian jangan malah bercanda, ayo kemari—" panggil Kyuhyun kepada gerombolan Jackson

Keempat namja itu maju dengan perasaan lesu ditambah lagi sepertinya para anak basket yang sudah mengambil undian belum ada satupun yang terpilih

Hal inilah yang membuat Mark makin was was

Jangan aku, kumohon jangan aku. Doa Mark dalam hati

Dengan tidak rela, Mark menarik salah satu dari gulungan kertas di dalam toples

"Coba kau buka" titah Kyuhyun

Mark membuka dengan perasaan gugup, ayolah—sudah hampir 15 orang yang maju dan belum dari satu peranpun yang keluar

"Shit!" Umpat Mark sambil meremas kuat kertas di tangannya

Di depan Mark, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil berteriak memberi pengumuman, "Kita mendapatkan peran pangerannya—beri selamat untuk Mark Tuan!"

"MWO?!" pekik seluruh tim terkejut

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa salah kita sih" gumam Jackson dengan wajah pucat

Setelah Mark, secara bergiliran Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae mengambil masing masing kertas undian dan seolah kesialan tidak hanya tertimpa pada Mark, ketiga orang ini ikut mendapatkan peran di drama tersebut

"Lebih baik aku jadi kurcaci ketimbang jadi pangeran" sahut Mark hampa

"Ayolah—paling tidak kau jadi namja! Sementara aku jadi Ibu tiri yang jahat!" balas Jaebum ikutan protes

Youngjae meringis kecil, tidak jadi mengeluh karena yeah—sama seperti Jackson, ia terpilih menjadi salah satu kurcaci

"Lalu? Siapa yang menjadi princess nya?" tanya Youngjae membuyarkan suanasa lesu di antara mereka

"Oh iya! Setahuku semua orang sudah mengambil giliran, tinggal siapa lagi…" Tatapan Jackson terhenti pada Kyuhyun yang menatap tak percaya pada gulungan terakhir di dalam toples

Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan ke arah Mark, "Oh tidak!" erang Kyuhyun tidak terima

Tubuh Mark membeku seketika

"Congratulations Mark, he's your princess" Jackson menepuk kencang bahu Mark yang masih menatap Kyuhyun horor

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cut cut!" Sungmin berdiri di depan Mark dan Kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan latihan dialog. Sang ketua cheerleader itu menawarkan diri sebagai sutradara sekaligus penulis naskah drama Snow White

Tapi tampaknya sudah mengulang puluhan kali, wajah risih Mark tetap terlihat setiap kali beradegan dengan Kyuhyun

Jangan lupakan bagaimana Kyuhyun bergidik setiap kali harus bicara lembut layaknya seorang princess

"Kau yang membuat pemeran lewat undian, kau juga yang harus bersikap fair" tegur Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan memohon

"Ya tapi aku tidak bisa, lihat saja Mark—dia lebih mirip pangeran yang sekarat ketimbang pangeran yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" pinta Kyuhyun merana, dia tidak mungkin menarik kembali keputusannya mengadakan drama, tapi tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun jadi pemeran snow white

"Kalau begitu kau harus cari pemeran penggantinya" usul Sungmin saat mereka sedang break latihan drama

"Tapi siapa?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan kepada seluruh timnya yang mendadak pura pura sibuk—enggan bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, nanti dipilih lagi!

Saat Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan satu nama untuk dijadikan tumbal, langkah kaki terdengar memasuki lapangan basket yang mereka pakai sementara untuk latihan drama

"Hei kalian ada latihan?" sapa Jinyoung yang datang bersama Yugyeom

Mendadak tatapan seluruh tim basket tertuju pada Jinyoung yang balas menatap mereka heran

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" karena takut, Jinyoung malah mundur ke belakang

Kyuhyun yang melihat Jinyoung tiba tiba berdiri dengan semangat 45, "Park Jinyoung! Kebetulan kau datang! Bisa kau menolong kami?" tembak Kyuhyun terus terang

"Mwo? Kenapa—Ketua kau jangan aneh aneh" Mark ikut berdiri, bisa membayangkan apa yang terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun

"Ada apa ini? Mark" Jinyoung melayangkan tatapan ingin tahu ke belakang Kyuhyun dimana tempat Mark berada

Belum sempat Mark menjawab, Kyuhyun kembali berkata dengan suara keras, "Maukah kau menjadi snow white kami?"

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menolak" kata Jinyoung tanpa basa basi

"Ayolah Jinyoung… kami tidak punya pilihan lain" bujukan Kyuhyun terasa percuma karena membayangkan menjadi pemeran utama dan harus tampil di depan orang banyak saja membuat Jinyoung malas

Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak, lagipula aku bukan anak basket, jadi kau tidak bisa memaksaku Kyuhyun hyung" Jinyoung berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya

Melihat usahanya bakalan sia sia, Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tatapan ala puppy eyes pada Sungmin—meminta pada teman sekamarnya itu untuk bantu membujuk Jinyoung

"Ehm…" Sungmin maju di antara Jinyoung dan Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kau coba satu dialognya saja, ayolah—kalau tidak mau menjadi snow white, kami tidak bisa memaksa tapi sekedar latihan? Masa kau tidak mau?"

Jinyoung bergerak gelisah, bagaimanapun menolak Sungmin jauh lebih susah ketimbang menolak Kyuhyun

"Sekali saja Jinyoung. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam tanpa ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Paling tidak kau menjadi contoh untuknya beradu peran dengan Mark…" Sungmin memasang tampang sedemikian rupa yang membuat keras kepala Jinyoung melunak

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja" ucap Jinyoung menarik naskah dari tangan Kyuhyun yang kegirangan

"Cuma latihan hyung" tambah Jinyoung memperingatkan

"Oke oke" balas Kyuhyun santai

Saat Jinyoung maju ke depan, ke dekat Mark yang duduk—semua tatapan tertuju pada mereka berdua seolah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi

"Scene 2-3, start!" perintah Sungmin sebagai pembuka

Jinyoung maju—fokus membaca kertas di tangannya, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanyanya pada Mark

"Ya" jawab Mark sesuai naskah, "Kudaku terluka dalam badai salju hebat malam ini. Jika kau mengijinkan, apa aku boleh menumpang?"

"Tidak boleh" sangkal Youngjae yang berperan sebagai kurcaci, "Kita tidak mengenal dia putri, bisa jadi dia orang jahat yang diperintahkan ratu untuk membunuhmu" ia berbisik dekat Jinyoung

"Tapi…" Jinyoung menatap Mark sekilas—karena itulah yang tertulis dalam naskah, Snow White mencuri pandang ke arah Pangeran, "Kurasa dia bukan orang jahat" katanya pada sang kurcaci, "Baiklah, kau boleh bermalam disini" kata Jinyoung sesuai naskah

Mark melemparkan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Jinyoung, "Apakah ini rumahmu?" tanyanya

Jinyoung sengaja menghindari sorot mata Mark sesuai dengan cerita, "Iya. Aku tinggal bersama para kurcaci yang baik hati"

"Owh, tidak—aku hanya agak heran. Kudengar sang putri dari kerajaan ini sangatlah cantik dan kau persis seperti gambaran orang orang."

Kyuhyun menganga lebar ketika Mark bicara begitu lancar tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun, tidak seperti latihan sebelumnya. Dari arah samping Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalas tepukan halus oleh Kyuhyun

Mereka berhigh-five diam diam

Oke, tenang Jinyoung, kau harus membaca terus. Kata Jinyoung menguatkan diri—setelah beradu peran sejak tadi baru sekarang Jinyoung sadar semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua

Tidak heran jika pipi Jinyoung memerah—malu sekaligus kesal kenapa dari awal ia setuju latihan drama konyol ini!

"Aku bukanlah dia" Suara Jinyoung terdengar nyaring—berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, "Aku hanya orang biasa… putri yang kau dengar tinggal di kastil sudah tidak ada… Disana kau tidak akan menemui seorang putri terkecuali seorang Ratu yang kecantikannya tidak tertandingi siapapun"

Mark tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Jinyoung, naskah berada di tangan kanan Mark

Jinyoung yang melihat sikap Mark malah hanya menundukkan wajah, "Aku ragu tentang kecantikan sang Ratu jika dibandingkan denganmu" suara Mark melembut dan tatapannya tidak berpaling dari Jinyoung

"Kau sangatlah indah, bukan sekedar cantik" tambah Mark yang membuat semua tim basket menahan napas. Siapapun setuju jika Mark lebih mendalami perannya ketika di depan Jinyoung

Bahkan Mark bisa mengucapkan dua dialog terakhir tanpa melihat naskah lagi

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Jinyoung saat kedua mata Mark masih terus menatapnya

"A—aku"

"Cut!" untung Sungmin memotong adegan mereka tepat pada waktunya membuat Jinyoung bernapas lega

"Bagus sekali Jinyoung!" puji Sungmin

"Ah ya" Jinyoung menepisnya singkat

"Tidak kau seratus kali lebih bagus daripada ketua" sahut salah seorang pemain sambil mulai bertepuk tangan

Tepuk tangan itu makin terdengar dan sekarang semua orang juga mulai menyelamatinya

"Kau yakin tidak ingin peran snow white hyung" kata Yugyeom yang ikut datang ke tengah lapangan

"Aish kau ini?!" Jinyoung memelototi adik kelasnya itu sementara Yugyeom hanya tertawa pelan

"Benar kata Yugyeom, kau yakin tidak mau membantuku" Semua orang terdiam ketika giliran Mark yang bicara. Ia maju mendekati Jinyoung sambil meringis kecil, "Kalau denganmu mungkin drama ini akan terlihat bagus sedangkan jika dengan Ketua mungkin drama snow white berubah menjadi komedi… ayolah Jinyoung… bantu aku" pinta Mark memasang wajah memelas

"Jangan menatapku begitu" Jinyoung membuang muka

"Please…" Mark memiringkan kepalanya—mengikuti arah wajah Jinyoung

Kembali, sunyi menyelimuti seisi lapangan membuat dada Jinyoung berdegup kencang

"Aish, kau berhutang banyak Mark" ancaman Jinyoung tidak berarti karena detik itu juga seluruh orang bersorak sorai kegirangan dengan persetujuan Jinyoung

"Aku bisa lega sekarang" Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya dengan senang sementara Mark masih terus tersenyum lebar sambil menenangkan Jinyoung

"Hei, tenang saja" ujar Mark mengambil jemari Jinyoung lalu memainkannya sementara Jinyoung malah memutar kedua bola mata

"Dari mana kau tahu drama ini akan berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Mudah" Mark menaikkan bahunya santai, "Selama bersamamu—akan baik baik saja, itu yang kurasakan"

Jinyoung terdiam tapi tak lama ia tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jarinya ke dalam genggaman tangan Mark, "Yeah kurasa kau benar, selama kita bersama, semua akan baik baik saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan yang semula Mark kira akan berjalan menyeramkan malah berubah menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

Mark tidak menyangka bahwa menggoda Jinyoung selama latihan adalah hal yang menyenangkan, jangan lupakan bagaimana setiap kali wajah Jinyoung dengan mudah memerah setiap kali Mark memanggilnya princess

Belum lagi, erangan protes Jinyoung yang sempat tidak terima harus memakai gaun, untuk hal itu Mark sangat mengerti perasaan teman sekamarnya itu

"Tidak bisa aku memakai baju lain?" pinta Sungmin yang langsung mendapat gelengan tegas dari Sungmin

"Sudah terima nasib saja Jinyoung, hanya sehari ini" bujuk Sungmin dengan sigap bergerak menyuruh Jinyoung mencoba gaun khas snow white dari klub drama

Jinyoung diam di tempat dengan wajah jengkel, dari seberang—Mark menahan tawa sekuat tenaga, Jinyoung yang bisa melihat tingkah Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau tampak sangaatttt cantikkk princess" goda Mark kali ini tidak menahan suara tawanya yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan

"Kau?! Kemari kau Mark!" Belum selesai Sungmin menarik resleting dari belakang, Jinyoung sudah berlarian ke arah Mark yang langsung ngacir sekuat tenaga

"Dasar mereka berdua" gumam Jackson yang sibuk memakai baju kurcaci dibantu oleh Yugyeom

"Biarkan saja Hyung, lagipula…" Yugyeom memandang lurus ke arah Jinyoung dan Mark yang masih kejar kejaran, "Aku lebih suka melihat Jinyoung hyung yang sekarang"

Jackson mengikuti arah pandang Yugyeom, perlahan ia mengerti apa maksud si junior

Jinyoung tampak begitu terbuka, menjadi remaja normal. Bukan lagi Jinyoung yang ditakuti karena kepintarannya atau sikap tertutupnya yang tampak angkuh di mata orang lain

Mark juga bisa merasakan perubahan Jinyoung, teman sekamar sekaligus mentor bahasa koreanya itu tampak familiar sekarang, seolah Mark sudah mengenal Jinyoung bertahun tahun yang lalu

"Mark, Jinyoung! Ayo kita mulai latihan babak terakhir!" perintah Sungmin berhasil menghentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Markjin. Mereka dengan patuh kembali ke depan untuk latihan adegan ending

"Eh?" tangan Jinyoung membolak balikkan naskah serampangan, "Kiss?" jeritnya untuk kedua kali dalam sehari

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hanya pura pura Jinyoung"

"Ow baguslah" Jinyoung kembali rileks, dibacanya lagi dialog tanpa melihat ada raut ketidaksenangan dari wajah Mark

Oh bagus? Memang seburuk apa jika aku yang menciumnya. Pikir Mark

Apa Jinyoung sudah punya seseorang hingga dia berkata seperti itu?

Sepanjang latihan terakhir, pikiran Mark jadi tidak fokus. Bayangan di benak Mark penuh dengan perkiraan tentang siapa orang yang Jinyoung sukai. Jika hal itu benar, kenapa Mark tidak pernah mendengarnya langsung dari Jinyoung

Atau Jinyoung sengaja menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? Mark menggumam tidak suka.

Rasa cemas dan takut mulai memenuhi diri Mark, ia bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan Jinyoung yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama

"Hei?! Kau kenapa hari ini?" ujar Jinyoung ketika mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor asrama.

Mark menoleh ke samping dan kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Mark sendiri terkejut, "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Jinyoung?"

"Mwo?" bibir Jinyoung membulat penuh sementara Mark yang sadar dengan sikap ganjilnya buru buru meralat, "M—maksudku, bukan—bukan apa apa, lupakan saja"

Mereka berjalan kembali, sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing

Dan ketika Mark berinisatif membuka pintu kamar, Jinyoung berdeham pelan, "Tidak—aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun, memangnya ada apa?" katanya balik bertanya

Mark pura pura sibuk menghidupkan lampu kamar sebelum duduk di atas tempat tidur, mungkin ia akan langsung merebahkan diri jika saja Jinyoung tidak berdiri di hadapan Mark, menunggu jawaban

"Tidak… hanya…" Mark berpikir keras, "Kenapa kau kaget mengenai adegan ciuman, ayolah sebuah ciuman tidak akan merugikan siapapun bukan?" kata Mark bernada biasa

Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil ikut duduk di samping Mark, "Janji kau tidak tertawa!" ancam Jinyoung tiba tiba membuat Mark agak kaget, "Kenapa aku harus tertawa?" guraunya

Wajah Jinyoung yang mudah merona akhir akhir ini agaknya bisa membuat Mark menebak tentang perkataan Jinyoung selanjutnya

"Kau belum pernah ciuman?" Benar tebakan Jinyoung, Mark tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya, "Hahahahahaha"

"Ya!"

"Habis! Kau seharusnya jangan bergaul dengan buku saja Jinyoung" komentar Mark sok memberi nasihat

Jinyoung menatap datar ke arah Mark, "Oh aku tahu, anak LA" sindir Jinyoung balik

Tawa Mark terhenti meski senyum mengejek itu tampak di depan Jinyoung, "Paling tidak aku pernah mencium seseorang, daripada kau? Nerd!"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran, tubuhnya yang condong ke arah Mark membuat pria berambut merah itu mengerjapkan mata berulang kali

"Yeah… biasa… tidak ada yang istimewa" jawab Mark terus terang

"Aneh, seharusnya kau merasakan sesuatu ketika mencium seseorang" Jinyoung berpikir keras sebelum balik menatap Mark seksama, "Kau tidak mencintai orang yang kau cium mungkin Mark"

"Tidak aku mencintainya, sangat malah" sangkal Mark percaya diri

"Lalu?" desak Jinyoung, "Kenapa kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Karena…" Gantian, Mark bergerak mendekat ke arah Jinyoung sebelum berkata dengan cepat, "Ciuman pertamaku jatuh pada kedua keponakanku yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Hahahahaha"

Mark mengerjainya

Dan Jinyoung langsung ingin menghajar Mark saat ini juga

"Kau?! Aku serius bodoh!"

"Hahahahaha, kau harus melihat wajah lucumu saat aku bercerita Jinyoung. Ayolah ini hanya ciuman… nanti kau akan merasakannya juga" Mark menepuk bahu Jinyoung—sok simpati yang membuat Jinyoung jengkel

"Bagimu mungkin hanya sebuah ciuman , tapi paling tidak aku enggan melakukannya sekedar untuk drama" Mark memperhatikan bagaimana wajah tegas Jinyoung perlahan lahan berubah melembut saat kedua matanya menerawang jauh, "Aku ingin melakukan ciuman dengan orang yang kusuka di saat yang tepat, pasti sangat bermakna"

"Aishhh aku heran dengan orang orang, apa pentingnya ciuman pertama" balas Mark dengan mudah membuyarkan lamunan indah Jinyoung, "Yang terpenting adalah ciuman terakhir, karena itu berarti kau sudah menemukan orang tepat dalam hidupmu"

"Tapi ciuman pertama susah dilupakan—"

"Namun bisa tergantikan" sela Mark tenang, "Ciuman terakhir itu yang terpenting, ingat Jinyoung" tambahnya sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas, merapikan rambut depan Jinyoung, "Kukira kau menolak adegan ciuman dalam drama karena aku, ternyata bukan. Lumayan melegakan" Mark separuh bergurau

"Bukan bodoh" Jinyoung memutar kedua matanya

"So…" Mark menarik tangannya lalu malah mendekat ke arah Jinyoung yang agak kaget melihat betapa jarak dekat jarak mereka berdua, "Apa kau keberatan jika aku yang menciummu?" bisik Mark bersuara rendah

Jantung Jinyoung berdetak kencang

"Tidak" kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Jinyoung membuat Mark tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik tubuhnya duduk kembali

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Jinyoung" Mark menepuk pelan kepala Jinyoung yang masih termangu di tempat

Mark bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, ia membaringkan kepala sambil mematikan lampu kamar tanpa menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang naik ke atas tangga

Namun sebelum kedua matanya benar benar terpejam, bibir Mark mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar penuh kelegaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari H telah tiba

.

.

Pintu sekolah St Hana yang biasanya tertutup rapat, kali ini terbuka lebar serta dipenuhi para yeoja dari sekolah lain. Mereka biasanya yang tertarik pada festival sekolah St Hana bukan karena ingin masuk ke sekolah ini karena selain tidak mungkin, mereka pun tertarik karena ketampanan murid St Hana sudah terkenal dimana mana

Kedai kedai makanan sepanjang jalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah laris manis, belum lagi parade klub drama yang mendatangi para calon murid baru sambil membagikan selebaran.

Suasana makin terdengar riuh saat beberapa perkumpulan fans anak basket memberitahu orang orang jika klub basket akan mengadakan drama 'Snow White' di dalam lapangan

Jangan tanya bagaimana penuh dan kacaunya ketika para junior basket menjual karcis di depan pintu masuk, maklum karena di dalam ruangan, penontonnya akan dibatasi supaya tidak mengganggu jalannya drama

Dari belakang panggung, seluruh pemain utama sudah siap. Di pojok dekat cermin seluruh badan, Jinyoung yang selesai memakai gaun putri salju dilengkapi wig berpita kuning di atasnya berhadapan dengan Mark yang selesai memakai baju ala kerajaan

"Jangan tertawa"

Mark batuk batuk keras untuk menyamarkan suaranya

"Kubilang jangan tertawa, Mark"

"Huahahahahhahahahaha" Mark menepuk lututnya sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arah Jinyoung, "Aku seharusnya membawa handphone untuk berfoto denganmu hahahahaha"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Jinyoung, kau er—cantik kok" puji Sungmin yang datang untuk memeriksa kelengkapan Jinyoung

"Justru itu hahahaahahahaha" tawa Mark tidak berhenti, Jinyoung sampai mau melepas sepatunya untuk dilempar ke arah Mark tapi tidak jadi karena tanda bahwa drama akan dimulai telah berbunyi

Sungmin dengan sigap mengatur para pemain mana yang akan muncul duluan.

Jinyoung mengatur napas—mengingat ingat dialog pertamanya karena ia termasuk jejeran pemain yang muncul pertama kali

"Jinyoung, masuk!" perintah Sungmin menyibakkan sedikit kain hitam di belakang panggung

Jinyoung menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat dagu lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam adegan drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada masalah berarti sepanjang drama. Bahkan bagian pertama berjalan dengan lancar

Namun ketika kemunculan Mark sebagai pangeran, rasa jengkel Jinyoung muncul kembali—ingat bagaimana si bodoh ini menertawakannya di balik panggung

Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung heran setengah mati adalah bagaimana Mark bersikap sangat wajar, terlalu wajar malah ketika memuji kecantikan 'Snow White' Jinyoung, padahal tidak ada setengah jam yang lalu, Mark masih tertawa kencang

Namun sekarang?

Senyum Mark tampak berbeda, ia bahkan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Jinyoung yang membuat pipinya merona merah

Bagian berikutnya mengalir begitu saja, tingkah laku Mark—semakin aneh meski Jinyoung tidak ingin membahasnya

Bagaimana Mark dengan rileks meraih tangannya, merangkul pinggang Jinyoung mendekat… padahal semua ini tidak ada di dalam dialog ataupun terjadi pada saat mereka latihan

Kau bisa membayangkan jeritan para fans saat adegan Mark dan Jinyoung berlangsung

Raut wajah Jinyoung juga tidak membantu. Air mukanya mengikuti alur cerita, dimana Mark menatapnya khawatir, terpesona atau sesekali mencium kening Jinyoung seolah Mark sudah biasa melakukan hal itu

Dan ketika bagian terakhir terjadi. Jinyoung mau tidak mau merasa lega karena sebentar lagi ia bisa melepaskan gaun dan wig sialan dari tubuhnya

Di samping tempat pembaringan Jinyoung, Mark sedang melakukan adegannya. Jujur, kalau Jinyoung tidak mengenal baik Mark, mungkin Jinyoung akan memberikan pujian tertinggi melihat akting Mark yang bagus

Jinyoung yang terbaring dengan kedua mata terpejam, masih sibuk berpikir tentang Mark ketika merasakan deru napas hangat menerpa wajahnya

'Eh?' kedua matanya terbuka sempurna ketika wajah Mark berjarak sesenti lagi dari Jinyoung

"Mwo!" Jinyoung otomatis bangkit dari tidurnya sementara Mark menatap Jinyoung tajam seolah berkata, 'Kau mengacaukan drama kita'

"Aku sudah sadar, kau tidak perlu menciumku" ujar Jinyoung cepat cepat sambil bangkit berdiri

"Tapi putri, kurasa kau masih belum sadarkan diri" untung Mark langsung berimprovisasi. Para kurcaci—termasuk Youngjae dan Jackson menatap kedua orang itu bingung, seharusnya ketika Mark pura pura mencium Jinyoung, drama ini akan selesai, namun sekarang? Kenapa jadi begini

"Ka—kau tidak perlu men—"

"Hei, tenanglah" Mark memojokkan Jinyoung yang menabrak dinding buatan, "Racun itu tidak akan membunuhmu selagi bersamaku" sorot mata Mark yang hangat membuat Jinyoung sedikit terhanyut kemudian saat wajah Mark mendekat dan semakin mendekat

Jinyoung otomatis menutup kedua matanya

.

.

Para penonton menahan napas. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apakah Mark benar benar mencium Jinyoung atau tidak karena posisi Mark sekarang membelakangi depan panggung. Yang penonton bisa lihat dengan jelas hanya raut wajah Jinyoung yang memerah diikuti kedua matanya yang mulai terpejam

Tidak sampai semenit, Mark menarik diri sementara mata Jinyoung terbelalak lebar—shock

Bunyi teriakan ala fangirl memenuhi lapangan basket yang disulap menjadi panggung drama sore itu. Dengan bangga Mark menarik Jinyoung beserta para pemain lainnya maju ke depan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir

Dari samping kanannya Jinyoung menatap Mark lama, Jinyoung benar benar tidak mengerti

Kenapa… Mark sungguh sungguh menciumnya di depan banyak orang

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kalian makan sepuasnya, anggap saja ini upah untuk kerja keras kalian" seru Kyuhyun yang selesai menggelar pertunjukan langsung meneraktir semua pemain terlibat ke tempat makan sederhana di depan sekolah

Pertunjukan drama mereka sukses besar, bahkan penjualan karcis mereka surplus yang bisa menutup biaya administrasi. Jadi tidak heran keuntungan mereka dibagi rata dengan acara makan malam bersama

"Hyung kau tidak lapar, dari tadi kau diam saja" Yugyeom menyikut Jinyoung melamun di atas meja makan

"Ah ya" sikap Jinyoung tidak berubah, tangannya yang memegang sumpit hanya mengaduk aduk bibimbap yang dipesankan Yugyeom tanpa semangat

Dari meja seberang, Mark yang melihat sikap diam Jinyoung langsung bangkit berdiri, "Hei" Ia memberi isyarat Yugyeom untuk bertukar tempat, Yugyeom hanya mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak dari sebelah Jinyoung

"Jinyoung" panggil Mark pelan, beruntung sekarang teman teman mereka sibuk menghabiskan makanan ketimbang memperhatikan sikap Jinyoung yang mendadak pendiam atau tingkah aneh Mark

"Ya?" jawab Jinyoung spontan namun begitu mengetahui Mark-lah yang memanggilnya, ia berpaling lagi

"Kau mau apa?"

"Huh?"

"Iya—sedang ingin sesuatu?" pertanyaan aneh bin ajaib dari Mark malah membuat Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya

"Sebenarnya apa sih maksudmu, katakan saja Mark?"

Mark menyerah, "Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian tadi"

DEG

Jinyoung nyaris menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai. Spontan Jinyoung membuang muka ke samping

"Jinyoungie…" suara Mark sarat penyesalan, Jinyoung dengan enggan menoleh lagi ke arah Mark sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak marah, tenanglah"

"Really?" Mark menatap Jinyoung sangsi

"Yes" Perlahan tatapan Jinyoung meredup—mengingat kejadian di atas panggung, "Ternyata rasanya seperti itu… aku merasa dunia terhenti, dadaku berdetak dengan cepat bahkan aku sampai lupa bernapas" cerita Jinyoung dengan polosnya

"Eh" giliran Mark yang shock

"Iya, begitu rasanya ciuman…" pandangan Jinyoung menelusuri raut wajah Mark yang datar, "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

Mark tertawa lepas, meraih tangan Jinyoung dalam pangkuannya, "Aku tidak mau memberitahumu" goda Mark sambil menjulurkan lidah

Jinyoung mendengus keras, "Kurasa kau tidak tahu arti sebuah ciuman" Setelah berbicara dengan Mark, nafsu makan Jinyoung muncul kembali sekarang ia dengan lahap mengunyah bibimbap

"Kau kan tidak tahu perasaan seseorang Jinyoung"

"Terserah" Jinyoung yang masa bodoh, mulai mengambil daging panggang, menambah kimchi lalu memakannya bersama dengan bibimbap, melihat teman sekamarnya kelaparan, Mark menawarkan satu mangkuk nasi tambahan

"Makanlah"

"Thanks" Jinyoung membuka penutup nasi lalu mulai menyuapkan sebanyak yang ia bisa ke dalam mulut

"Aku akan minta ham untukmu" Mark berdiri sebentar, tak lama kemudian kembali dengan semangkuk daging ham di depan Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sementara Mark dari samping menontonnya makan

"Habiskan, ini termasuk upah kita main drama" ujar Mark sambil merangkul tangannya di pinggang Jinyoung

Setelah menghabiskan semua pesanan, mereka balik ke asrama dengan perut kekenyangan.

Dari belakang Mark dan Junior yang jalan berdua, Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae dan Youngjae mengamati mereka sambil berkomentar sesekali

"Setahuku drama sudah selesai tapi kenapa sikap lembut Mark berlanjut hingga sekarang" kata Jackson

Yugyeom menahan tawa, "Jangan heran jika seminggu lagi mereka tiba tiba jadian"

"Yeah aku juga mengira hal yang sama" Jaebum memutar kedua bola matanya sedangkan Youngjae, ia tersenyum penuh arti—ingat beberapa hari belakangan, Mark suka mencuri pandang ke arah Jinyoung di kantin

.

.

.

Namun perkiraan mereka salah besar.

.

.

Jangankan seminggu.

Bahkan 1 tahun kemudian ketika mereka lulus sekolah, hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung masih sama

Mereka menjadi sahabat satu sama lain tanpa ada perubahan berarti

.

.

.

Hingga kejadian itu terjadi

Kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Mark membenci basket, membenci orang sekitarnya yang mementingkan kepentingan masing masing tanpa tahu perasaan Mark

Di sini, di tempat paling tinggi bagi pemain basket, Mark merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang mendukungnya sebaik Jinyoung

Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang berkata, semua akan baik baik saja.

Mark merasa semakin jauh—dari Jinyoung maupun dari basket

Ia merasa kehilangan arah. Semua orang mengatakan itu hanya tuntutan karir dan Mark harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk timnya

Terbaik? Dengan cara selalu menang? Mark rasanya ingin tertawa miris mengingat bagaimana Jinyoung membuat ia tersadar

Kemenangan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia kejar. Mark tinggal melakukan apa yang ia sukai, maka kemenangan akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Pada satu titik, Mark sulit menghubungi Jinyoung setelah manajer klub menahan seluruh komunikasi Mark—bermaksud membuat pemain andalannya ini menjadi fokus latihan

Padahal dampak yang ditimbulkan nyatanya lebih besar dari dugaan setiap orang

Seorang Mark Tuan mulai mengelak dari dunia basket. Mark menolak latihan, ia menolak perintah. Mark merasa muak.

Muak dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia sukai.

Pada satu titik, pemberontakan muncul dalam diri Mark. Beberapa kali ia melawan petinggi klub lalu malah pergi seenaknya ke pub malam atau melakukan skandal dengan para model hanya demi menantang semua orang yang mengaturnya

Mark benci menjadi dirinya yang sekarang

Ia ingin berhenti namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana

Mark ingin berteriak, ia merindukan Jinyoung. Mungkin jika Jinyoung ada di depannya saat ini, Jinyoung pasti sudah menghajar Mark karena bersikap pengecut

Tidak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Pikir Mark

Pada puncaknya, di musim pertandingan, Mark nekat membeli tiket kembali ke Seoul, menghubungi Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae bahkan Yugyeom kecuali Jinyoung

Ia ingin kedatangannya menjadi kejutan Jinyoung baik dalam arti baik maupun buruk

Dan benar saja, sorot mata itu—Jinyoung menatap tak percaya ke arah Mark. Berbagai emosi tampak di wajah Jinyoung namun yang membuat perasaan bersalah Mark makin besar adalah Jinyoung tampak terluka

Seolah olah bukan Mark yang tersiksa selama berada jauh dari Seoul tapi Jinyoung. Seakan akan bukan Mark yang menerima makian dari para netizen tentang skandalnya tapi Jinyoung

Mark menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, meminta maaf. Diri Mark yang rapuh tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, namun di hadapan Jinyoung semua berbeda

Jinyoung tidak pernah menghakimi Mark. Sebuah pelukan malah merengkuh Mark dalam dalam

Rasa hangat yang sudah lama menghilang muncul kembali. Mark tertegun, kehadiran Jinyoung ternyata lebih besar dari yang ia duga

Ia membutuhkan Jinyoung. Jinyounglah jawaban dari segalanya. Lalu ketika Jinyoung berkata akan selalu memaafkan Mark mau tak mau pria berambut merah ini tertawa lepas.

Apalagi yang bisa Mark risaukan ketika orang paling berarti baginya menerima Mark apa adanya

Park Jinyoung

Jika Mark boleh sekali lagi menggambarkan—tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk seorang Jinyoung

"Kau lebih dari sahabat untukku Jinyoung" bisik Mark sedikit memiringkan lalu mencium kening Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh isi kulkas tinggal sedikit lagi" Jinyoung menggerutu ketika membuka kulkas di dapur

Mark yang sedang mengupas apel sambil menonton film di TV menoleh ke belakang, "Mau kutemani belanja?"

"Besok saja, kau pasti lelah habis latihan" elak Jinyoung berjalan ke sofa tempat Mark duduk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV, Mark memotong apel lalu memberikannya pada Jinyoung

"Belum terlalu malam, kau sudah terlalu baik mau memasakanku setiap pagi. Ingat Jinyoung kita harus bagi tugas, kau bukan istriku" kata Mark membalikkan badan menghadap Jinyoung dan kembali, memberikan potongan apelnya ke Jinyoung

Jinyoung tertawa saat menerima apel namun bukan dimakan, ia malah menyuapkan ke dalam mulut Mark

"Tidak masalah, besok saja sehabis aku pulang kerja—Ahhhh aku bosan bekerja…" Jinyoung merenggangkan tubuh ke samping sementara Mark menatapnya penuh penilaian

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja, kau juga tidak cocok menjadi pegawai kantoran" usul Mark dengan mulut penuh apel

Jinyoung menoleh cepat ke arah Mark, "Lalu aku bekerja apa?"

"Jadi guru saja, kau cocok sekali—ingat, kau dulu bisa mengajari aku bahasa korea" Ditaruh pisau dan sisa apel di atas meja lalu menopang dagu di samping Jinyoung

Senyum Jinyoung mengembang lebar, "Saranmu tidak buruk tapi tahu darimana aku suka mengajari orang?" selidiknya heran

"Aku mantan muridmu" balas Mark sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dan kau suka memperhatikan terhadap orang lain, kurasa banyak sekolah yang akan beruntung memilikimu menjadi pengajar mereka" Tak lama Mark tersenyum lembut dan menatap Jinyoung hangat, "Keluarlah menjadi dirimu sendiri, jangan takut mengambil tindakan karena tidak ada artinya kau melakukan apa yang tidak kau sukai"

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar" Jinyoung membalas senyum Mark sambil sebelah tangannya menepuk lembut wajah teman sekamarnya itu

"Nah sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, kau masih jadi pegawai kantor bukan" kelakar Mark yang memancing tawa Jinyoung. Setelah menghabiskan bagian apel terakhir dan membereskan dapur. Mark menunggu di samping kulkas kemudian meraih Jinyoung bersama sama masuk ke dalam kamar mereka

Sudah bertahun tahun mereka bersahabat, Jinyoung tidak pernah bertanya kenapa Mark suka sekali merangkul pinggang Jinyoung setiap mereka jalan berdua

Seolah olah hal itu terjadi karena biasa, bukan hal yang aneh

Dan meski sekarang tempat tidur mereka berukuran lebih besar, Mark tidak mengubah kebiasaannya memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang. Begitu pula Jinyoung, ia tidak pernah menolak atau menyuruh Mark menjauh

Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain tanpa butuh kejelasan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi

Mark merasa dengan Jinyoung—semuanya akan baik baik saja

Ia akan baik baik saja

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mau curhat dulu hehehe, ngga tahu kenapa sejak gw suka nulis FF, sebelum ini gw menulis pairing ***** suka ada kejadian yang sama dengan FF yg gw tulis, oke katakanlah gw kepedean. Tapi pas gw mulai nulis #markjin hal itu keulang juga. Pertama, gw menulis disini lagu kesukaan Jinyoung dan Mark adalah "When you see me again" dan pas ada fanmeeting di LA, Jinyoung bilang suka banget lagu ini plus dia nyanyiin live lagi 333**

**.**

**Oke, mungkin cuma kebetulan, lagipula gw seneng banget krn gw publish tuh ff dulu sblm kejadian fanmeeting jadi gw bukan ngaku ngaku hahahaha**

**.**

**Tapi pas gw tahu GOT7 di acara reality dimana Markjinson jadi satu tim, mereka juga mainin drama Snow White…**

**Gw mau teriak, what?!**

**Gw ga nyama2in ya, soalnya seperti yang gw ceritakan di chap 8, gw akan update cerita tiap minggu karena emang udah gw cicil**

**Dan pas si Markjinson mainin drama snow white, saya cuma bisa masang tampang shock**

**Hahaha, mungkin saya terlalu delusional. Mau nulis Markjin jadian sampe nikah ah biar kejadian juga XD**

**Just one more chapter reader, be patient**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Jinyoung merasa hidupnya tidak pernah sebaik ini.

Di pagi hari, Jinyoung selalu bangun sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, seakan masalah tadi malam di kantor tidak terjadi padahal Jinyoung dimarahi habis habisan oleh direktur keuangan karena salah mengatur cash flow

Namun itu tidak berdampak apa apa bagi Jinyoung

Pria berambut hitam dengan ciri khas khusus di matanya setiap kali ia tersenyum, malah bersenandung saat menyiapkan sarapan. Jinyoung memanaskan kimchi dan daging asap sisa semalam sebelum menaruhnya di kotak makan lalu sibuk memanggang roti serta menyeduh kopi

"Pagi" suara serak Mark menyapa Jinyoung yang membelakanginya

"Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak?" Jinyoung berbasa basi

Mark tertawa pelan, "Kau tidur di sebelahku nerd" selorohnya

"Dan kau tetap mendengkur bodoh" balas Jinyoung tak mau kalah

Mark menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap kekanak – kanakan Jinyoung lalu duduk di kursi, mengambil langsung roti yang selesai di panggang

"Jinyoung" panggil Mark sambil memasukan satu potongan besar ke dalam mulutnya

"Hmm?" jawab Jinyoung yang menyesap pelan kopi di dalam cangkir

"Kau serius dengan keputusanmu semalam?" Pertanyaan Mark membuat Jinyoung mendesah panjang, tadi malam—mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan panjang

"Kau tidak usah takut Mark, aku akan tetap membayar tagihan meski nantinya aku belum—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Jinyoung" tegur Mark tidak suka sambil berdiri setelah menghabiskan roti di tangannya, Jinyoung menengadah—menatap kedua mata Mark yang tampak begitu dekat

"Asal kau tidak menyesal…" Mark menggantung kalimatnya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Jinyoung yang bebas lalu mengusapnya pelan

Jinyoung tersentak, jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, kau tahu kan keinginanku dari dulu?" Jinyoung tersenyum miris sambil mengacuhkan dadanya yang menghangat setiap kali bersentuhan dengan Mark

Ayolah dia hanya Mark, batin Jinyoung berkata

Mark membalas senyum Jinyoung ragu ragu, "Selama itu yang kauinginkan, no problem"

"Aku yakin—seyakin yakinnya" janji Jinyoung yang membuat Mark menaikkan alisnya tapi tak lama tertawa kecil

"Itu baru Jinyoung-ku" Mark menciup pipi Jinyoung seolah itu bukan masalah besar

Jinyoung membatu di tempat

"Ayo kita bersiap siap, pelatihku akan marah jika aku telat semenit saja dari pertemuan rutin" Mark menepuk lembut kepala Jinyoung sebelum berbalik ke kamar, mengambil handuk lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi

"Aku duluan Jinyoung!" teriak Mark kekanak kanakkan, namun paling tidak suara Mark berhasil membuyarkan sikap beku Jinyoung

"Ya! Kau curang, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat!" seru Jinyoung berlari kencang ke depan pintu kamar mandi tapi terlambat, Mark sengaja menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Jinyoung

"Kau kalah lagi nerd, hahahahaha" tawa Mark membahana pagi itu namun Jinyoung tidak protes lebih lanjut

Wajah kesal Jinyoung perlahan melembut sebelum ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa sisa sarapan

Pagi itu, Jinyoung merasa harinya di mulai dengan baik seperti biasa

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siangnya Jinyoung mengajukan surat pengunduran diri

Jangan ditanya bagaimana terkejutnya sang atasan saat menerima surat Jinyoung.

Direktur itu bahkan sampai meminta maaf karena sebelumnya pernah memarahi Jinyoung habis habisan tapi Jinyoung langsung menepis perkataan maaf sang atasan sambil bercerita tentang cita citanya dari dulu

"Saya ingin menjadi guru—memang terdengar terlalu idealis atau bodoh, tapi itulah yang saya inginkan, maafkan jika sikap saya selama ini pernah membuat Bapak susah" Untuk terakhir kalinya Jinyoung membungkuk dalam dalam yang membuat atasannya tambah tidak enak

Jinyoung adalah karyawan teladan, ia tidak pernah bersikap macam macam. Bersikap profesional dan jarang bergosip dengan karyawan lain. Dua sikap kombinasi yang susah dicari dalam diri satu orang, dan sekarang atasan Jinyoung harus kehilangan salah satu karyawannya

Sesuai peraturan perusahaan, Jinyoung baru bisa benar benar mengundurkan diri sebulan setelah mengajukan surat resign. Sekarang Jinyoung mulai bekerja seperti biasa sambil menerima beberapa ucapan sedih dari beberapa rekan

Jujur Jinyoung merasa kehilangan, bagaimanapun posisinya sekarang sudah mapan, gajinya lumayan tinggi dan jenjang karir Jinyoung terbuka lebar

Tapi saat ia membayangkan Mark. Keputusan Jinyoung semakin bulat

Mark saja berani memulai mimpinya dari awal kembali, masa Jinyoung tidak?

Masih sambil tersenyum lebar, Jinyoung memulai pekerjaannya dengan perasaan lega

.

.

.

.

Hidup dengan orang lain tidaklah mudah

Meski itu adalah sahabat yang kau kenal selama bertahun tahun

Mark dan Jinyoung pun bukan pengecualian

Jinyoung pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Mark dalam hal hal sepele, seperti Mark ternyata suka lupa menutup tutup pasta gigi selesai menyikat gigi atau Mark lebih suka memakai baju yang sama dua hari berturut turut

Jangan tanya bagaimana kencangnya Jinyoung berteriak saat melihat tumpukan baju kotor Mark di atas kursi di dalam kamar mereka

"Kau bukan ibuku, Jinyoung" kata Mark kesal

"Tapi aku teman sekamarmu Mark Tuan" balas Jinyoung tidak kalah pedas

Mark mengerang kalah

Dan kebiasaan Mark masih menganggu Jinyoung setiap malamnya

Mark, jika sudah berada di lapangan, sulit sekali menyuruhnya pulang

Setelah masuk ke dalam klub kecil di dekat apartment mereka, Mark berlatih habis habisan—ia ingin membuktikan, berada di klub manapun tidak akan membuatnya patah semangat dan menyerah

Jinyoung mendukung pemikiran Mark itu

Tapi tidak sebanding jika harus menunggu sampai larut malam setiap harinya

pernah suatu kali, Jinyoung sampai tertidur di sofa ketika Mark pulang dari latihan

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku, besok kau harus bekerja" ujar Mark gemas bercampur kesal, kenapa Jinyoung selalu keras kepala setiap Mark memberitahunya

"Tidak masalah" gumam Jinyoung sambil bangkit dari sofa, "Ingat aku akan terus menunggumu—jadi, pulanglah lebih cepat" balasnya sambil berjalan lunglai ke dalam kamar

"Ya! Kenapa aku pulang lebih cepat? Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri!" balas Mark jengkel, dikeluarkannya baju kotor dari dalam tas lalu melemparnya dengan satu tangan ke dalam keranjang basket di seberang ruangan

Malam itu, Mark sengaja tidur membelakangi Jinyoug

Ia tidak mengerti tentang sikap Jinyoung yang terlalu perhatian

Mereka memang bersahabat tapi bukan berarti Jinyoung bisa bersikap terlalu mengatur dirinya

Dan ketika esok hari, Mark menemukan Jinyoung yang kelelahan menunggunya pulang, tertidur di sofa, Mark menghela napas panjang

"Apa kubilang, kau keras kepala Jinyoung" gerutuan Mark sedikit membuat Jinyoung tersentak, pria berambut hitam itu sempat terbangun dan berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi tubuhnya hampir jatuh kalau saja tangan Mark tidak refleks menangkap Jinyoung

"Aku bisa sendiri bo—hoam – doh" ucap Jinyoung tidak jelas

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau saja masih terpejam nerd, sudah tidur saja" dengan kedua tangan Mark mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung menuju kamar mereka berdua

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja sih" nada suara Mark melunak, "See? Kau sudah kelelahan seharian bekerja dan masih harus menungguiku" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah damai Jinyoung yang tertidur

"Supaya kau pulang cepat bodoh…" gumam Jinyoung tampaknya ia masih di ambang batas antara sadar atau tertidur

Alis sebelah Mark naik, "Kenapa aku harus pulang cepat?" tanyanya sarkatis

Saat mereka sudah sampai di tepi tempat tidur, Mark menaruh tubuh Jinyoung hati hati seraya menarik bantal ke dekat kepala Jinyoung

"Karena…" Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya—membelakangi Mark saat berbisik, "Kalau tidak begitu, kau mungkin tidak ingat pulang… kau selalu begitu… lupa segalanya jika sudah berada di lapangan…"

Mark tertegun sebelum ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya—Jinyoung masih ingat dengan kejadian dulu, kejadian saat SMA ketika Jinyoung sampai datang menghampirinya karena Mark masih berlatih hingga larut malam

"Kau bisa sakit…" gumaman Jinyoung belum berhenti, "Kau bisa membuatku khawatir…"

Kepala Mark menoleh, menangkap gerakan tubuh Jinyoung yang bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur

Tanpa berkata apa apa, Mark berbaring di samping Jinyoung, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sambil menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya

"Sorry" bisik Mark di dekat telinga Jinyoung, senyum Mark tampak di bibirnya saat berkata, "Kuusahakan tidak akan pulang malam lagi"

Jinyoung mengerang pelan sebelum bersandar pada tubuh Mark—mencari kenyamanan yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Mark bisa membuat jantung terlonjak hebat

Padahal seharusnya Jinyoung bisa mengatasi perasaan kaku terhadap Mark sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu, ayolah mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA!

Tidak sepantasnya, Jinyoung nyaris berjengit saat Mark sering menarik pinggangnya mendekat saat mereka duduk di sofa untuk menonton film berdua

Jangan salahkan Jinyoung jika ia tidak bisa fokus menonton film di layar TV

Salahkan tangan Mark yang masih berada di pinggangnya seolah olah Mark biasa melakukan itu pada Jinyoung

Atau ketika Mark punya kebiasaan baru

Saat pagi hari—ketika mereka berdua sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja atau dalam kasus Mark, berangkat ke klub basket

"Aku duluan" kata Mark buru buru menyampirkan tas di atas bahunya

Jinyoung mengangguk saat sibuk memakai kaos kaki, "Hati hati" katanya kembali menunduk untuk membenarkan letak sepatu

Dari bawah, Jinyoung bisa menangkap kedua kaki Mark yang masih berada di dekat pintu, "Ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya pada Mark yang belum juga pergi

Mark tersenyum simpul, sebelum menarik pinggang Jinyoung mendekat lalu mencium pelan pipi Jinyoung

"Have a nice day" kata Mark kali ini benar benar pergi

Jinyoung mematung, sebelah tangan refleks memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah

Yeah, hari ini akan berjalan sangat indah bagi Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku janji paling lambat jam 8, oke? Bye" Mark mengakhiri percakapan di handphonenya sebelum kembali berlari ke dalam lapangan, bergabung dengan teman satu timnya untuk pemanasan

"Bicara dengan siapa? Jinyoung pasti" tebak teman satu tim Mark dengan tepat

Mark menatap tajam ke depan, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Tidak hanya Jinyoung saja yang biasa kutelepon, ada Jackson dan juga Jaebum—"

"Yeah tapi kau hanya memberi kabar pulang malam pada Jinyoung" balas temannya mulai berlari untuk pemanasan

Di sampingnya, Mark mulai mengiringi temannya sambil memasang tampang heran, "Apa aku begitu jelas dibaca?" tanya Mark penasaran

Temannya mengangguk lalu menatap Mark lucu, "Kau selalu bicara tentang Jinyoung, Jinyoung dan Jinyoung. Belum lagi, Jinyoung sering datang kemari dengan kimbapnya yang super duper enak itu… ugh kau beruntung hidup bersamanya" pujian tulus temannya itu membuat Mark bangga

Menjelang pertandingan penyisihan, Jinyoung sengaja mengambil cuti dua hari tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Mark yang merasa tidak enak

"Aku janji akan menontonmu Mark, tidak ada sanggahan" kata Jinyoung keras kepala

Jadi Mark bisa apa ketika latihan terakhir Jinyoung datang membawa sekotak besar kimbap buatannya untuk dimakan oleh seluruh tim

Pujian datang bertubi tubi untuk Jinyoung karena bisa memasak, Mark menatap Jinyoung dengan perasaan kagum dan bangga

Sikap ramah Jinyoung juga membuatnya cepat akrab ketika Mark mengenalkan sahabatnya itu satu persatu dengan seluruh tim

Tidak beda jauh yang dialami Jinyoung

Nama Mark sudah sering muncul ketika Min, teman serekan Jinyoung di kantor sering curhat padanya.

Kalau Mark begini, kalau Mark begitu

Sampai sampai Min yang tidak tahan akhirnya berkata, "Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar yang sempurna, tapi apa perlu kau memamerkannya setiap kali aku curhat mengenai pacarku padamu?"

"Mwo? Mark bukan pacarku!" sangkal Jinyoung dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah

"Terserah" balas Min tidak percaya

Oh ya jangan lupa dengan ketiga sahabat Mark dan juga sahabat Jinyoung yang sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kepada dua orang ini

"Mereka terlalu bodoh, sangat bodoh" gumam Jaebum menyesap kopinya datar, "Bahkan aku dan Youngjae yang awalnya sama sama buta dengan perasaan masing masing sudah menikah, tapi mereka malah… aigo"

"Yeah thanks to Jackson karena telah membantu kalian" timpal Jackson yang membuat Jaebum menyerengitkan dahi, "Jangan memasang tampang protes, berterimakasilah padaku"

"Oke, terima kasih" kata Youngjae buru buru memotong sebelum Jaebum dan Jackson memulai pertengkaran konyol lagi

"Kalau kau bisa menyatukan Youngjae dan Jaebum yang lamban, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menggerakan kepala ke arah Jinyoung dan Mark yang sedang menunggu minuman mereka di samping meja kasir

Jackson menyesap kopinya sambil menyeringai lebar, "Sudah tentu Yugyeom, aku punya rencana yang spektakuler"

.

.

.

.

"Blind date?" ulang Mark—wajahnya tampak hampa

Jackson mengangguk antusias, "Yes Mark Tuan, blind date!"

"Tapi—" Sontak, Jaebum menarik lengan Jackson ke samping sambil berbisik sinis, "Ya! Kenapa kau malah mengatur blind date! Bagaimana dengan Jinyoung?"

Jackson menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Entahlah, masalah Jinyoung bukan urusanku—lagipula" Jackson kembali bicara ke depan Mark serta Youngjae yang menatap horor Jackson, "Mark sudah saatnya punya pacar, terlalu sayang sahabat tampan kita ini masih melajang" tambahnya yang membuat Jaebum menahan kedua tangannya yang mau memukul kepala Jackson

Ini bukan rencana mereka awalnya! Erang Jaebum dalam hati

"Ta—tapi Jackson" Youngjae melemparkan tatapan peringatan pada Jackson, "Kurasa Mark tidak butuh pacar" ada nada menyindir dalam perkataannya

"Kata siapa?" balas Jackson defensif, "Kau pasti merasa kesepian selama ini kan Mark? Mau kukenalkan pada seseorang? Tenang saja, rekomendasiku ini sangat cantik dan baik hati, bagaimana?"

Mark masih memasang wajah blanknya di depan Jaebum, Jackson dan Youngjae

Ia kesepian? Butuh pacar? Yeah, memang sudah agak lama Mark tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun tapi kenapa Mark tidak pernah merasa butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya?

Jinyoung

Nama itu mendadak muncul dan membuat pertanyaan Mark menjadi jelas

Tapi mereka hanya bersahabat, tunggu dulu! Pikir Mark berteriak—apa Jinyoung pernah berpikiran untuk berkencan? Apa Jinyoung merasa kesepian selama ini? Tampaknya tidak, jawab Mark seorang diri. Jinyoung selalu tersenyum bersamanya dan bukan berarti Jinyoung sudah merasa bahagia

"Mark? Hello, apakah ada orang di dalam?" ejekan Jackson berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Mark, pria berambut merah ini tersentak lalu berdeham beberapa kali

"So… kau mau menerima tawaranku?" ulang Jackson sekali lagi tanpa mengindahkan Jaebum yang menginjak kakinya atau Youngjae yang menutup wajah dengan frustasi

"Boleh" jawab Mark lugas, "Aku mau pergi ke blind date"

"Eh?" ujar Jaebum dan Youngjae kompak, mereka menatap wajah Mark yang datar sambil saling bertukar pandangan sementara Jackson tersenyum lebar, "Great! Besok aku akan menyuruh Sunyoung datang ke apartementmu"

"Wait? What!" seru Mark spontan

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Mark, kau tidak menyentuh makananmu dari tadi"

Mark menoleh dan makin menghela nafas panjang begitu berhadapan dengan raut khawatir dari wajah Jinyoung, "Aku sudah kenyang" jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan muka

"Tadi pasti kau sudah makan dengan mereka" gumam Jinyoung yang tahu Mark pergi hangout dengan para sahabatnya, tangan Jinyoung bergerak meraih mangkuk nasi Mark, "Biar aku taruh lagi di rice cooker, sayang dibuang"

Senyum di wajah Jinyoung makin membuat dada Mark dipenuhi rasa bersalah

Mark mulai merasa menerima tawaran Jackson untuk blind date adalah tindakan bodoh

Oke, Mark merasa ia harus pergi berkencan—tidak ada salahnya mencoba, tapi bertemu pertama kali di apartement dia dan Jinyoung? Jackson pasti sudah gila

Percuma Mark tadi berteriak protes karena Jackson terlanjur mengirim pesan pada Sunyoung—gadis yang akan dikenalkan pada Mark. Rekan sekerja Jackson di kantor

"J—jinyoung" panggil Mark gugup

"Ya?" Dengan mulut penuh, Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Mark

Rasa bersalah makin membuat perkataan Mark sulit terucap, "I—itu… besok aku ada tamu datang ke—kemari"

"Bagus, teman satu timmu?" tanya Jinyoung antusias, tidak biasanya Mark mengajak orang lain ke apartement mereka terkecuali Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae serta Yugyeom

Kali ini Mark memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Jinyoung, "Bukan, yeoja—seorang wanita" suara Mark nyaris menghilang dan damn! Ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu, ia bahkan menyesal pernah berkata setuju karena begitu mendengar seorang wanita yang akan datang, senyum di wajah Jinyoung menghilang, sorot matanya redup dan Mark tidak suka melihatnya

"Oh" Jinyoung dengan cepat menguasai diri, ia kembali tersenyum lebar, "Great… aku…" untuk sekejap Jinyoung bersikap konyol, tangannya yang hendak mengambil mangkuk nasi nyaris menjatuhkan gelas di samping

"Jinyoung" Mark sontak meraih tangan Jinyoung yang membuat sahabatnya itu terdiam, "Kalau kau tidak mengijinkannya, aku akan membatalkan pertemuan—"

"Tidak" suara Jinyoung nyaris melengking, "Jangan… kau berhak membawa siapapun—ini apartementmu juga hyung, aku… aku akan berusaha tidak mengganggu kalian…"

Hyung? Mark menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Umur mereka memang terpaut dua tahun tapi sudah sejak lama Mark menyuruh Jinyoung memanggil namanya langsung tanpa embel embel hyung

Dan untuk pertama kali Jinyoung memanggil Mark, hyung

Well, ini bisa jadi pertanda buruk

"Jinyoung? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mark yang heran melihat Jinyoung membereskan sisa makan malam mereka di atas meja

Jinyoung tersenyum lagi, tapi Mark tidak suka melihatnya. Senyum Jinyoung tidak menyentuh kedua matanya

"Aku harus tidur cepat hyung, masih banyak deadline yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum resign dari sana"

Mark mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi

Dalam sehari, Jinyoung memanggilnya hyung dua kali

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan Jinyoung selama ini akhirnya terjadi

Mark mulai tertarik pada seorang wanita

Bukan Jinyoung tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi yah—salahkan Yugyeom yang sering kali mengejek Jinyoung semenjak ia memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan Mark

"Kalian menikah saja sekalian hyung" itu salah satu komentar ngawur Yugyeom

Atau

"Apa kau buta hyung? Mark hyung suka padamu—ah salah, dia membutuhkanmu, sudah jelas, sana kau utarakan saja perasaanmu sebelum… ada orang lain yang mengambil Mark hyung darimu"

Jemari Jinyoung semakin kuat mencengkram bantal di atas kepalanya, ia tidur menyamping dengan gelisah

Apa yang harus ia utarakan jika perasaan menggebu gebu seperti ingin bertemu setiap hari, atau bunga bunga bertebaran ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai tidak pernah di alami Jinyoung

Bertemu Mark setiap hari membuat Jinyoung nyaman seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan

Tawa Mark, sikap konyol, sarkasmenya atau acuhnya bisa membuat Jinyoung tersenyum, jengkel dan ingin mengumpat dalam waktu bersamaan

Jinyoung yakin perasaannya pada Mark bukan seperti seorang kekasih

Tetapi lebih pada… sahabat sejatinya, seseorang yang bisa mengerti Jinyoung tanpa harus Jinyoung yang mengatakannya

Orang yang Jinyoung tahu akan langsung berlari menolongnya tanpa memperdulikan hal lain

Orang seperti Mark Tuan

.

.

.

"Jinyoung" panggilan Mark dari balik punggungnya membuat Jinyoung pura pura memejamkan mata

Jangan sekarang, mohon Jinyoung dalam hati, ia tidak mau membahas masalah 'yeoja' atau apapun sekarang

"Hei, kau tidak marah padaku kan" bisik Mark membawa tubuhnya mendekat hingga Jinyoung bisa merasakan dagu Mark bersandar di bahu Jinyoung

"Jinyoung bicara padaku, aku tahu kau belum tidur" perkataan Mark selanjutnya membuat Jinyoung mengutuk diri dalam hati, inilah yang terjadi kalau kau bertengkar dengan orang yang terlalu mengenalmu

"Besok saja kita membahasnya, aku mengantuk" gumaman pelan Jinyoung tidak serta merta membuat Mark percaya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Mark tidak bersingut menjauh, ia malah semakin erat merangkulkan tangannya, membawa Jinyoung seperti biasa ke dalam pelukannya sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala sahabatnya itu

Jinyoung mengerang penuh kenyamanan, disinilah tempatnya, bersama dengan Mark

Namun…

Jika Mark punya orang lain yang disukai, tempat Jinyoung akan terganti

Pelukan dan ucapan selamat tidur ini mungkin bukan untuknya lagi

Hanya memikirkan hal itu, kedua mata Jinyoung kembali terjaga, ia melihat sekeliling kamar gelap gulita diikuti suara dengkuran Mark yang khas dari belakang

Jinyoung akan kehilangan semua ini…

Dan ia tidak siap

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali hari ini? Tidak biasanya" tegur Min saat mampir ke meja Jinyoung sambil menyerahkan laporan penjualan triwulan

Jinyoung tersenyum, "Hanya kurang tidur" jawabnya kasual

"Jangan tersenyum lagi kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum, jelek tahu" kata Min masih betah berdiri di samping meja, "Kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku" tambahnya lembut

Jinyoung kali ini benar benar tersenyum, "Mungkin lain kali—sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan deadline untuk meeting besok"

Pekerjaan satu satunya adalah pengalih Jinyoung dari masalah semalam. Begitu konsentrasi dia sampai sore hari, Jinyoung masih saja merevisi beberapa budget yang akan ia persentasikan

Diacuhkan ajakan pulang dari Min, atau ucapan selamat tinggal dari atasannya

Jinyoung merasa ia tidak akan pulang cepat hari ini

"Ah~ sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Yugyeom" pikir Jinyoung saat semua laporan meetingnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… kau ada masalah apa dengan Mark hyung?"

Ucapan pertama dari Yugyeom nyaris membuat Jinyoung tersedak saat meminum kopi

"Kenapa aku harus ada masalah?" balas Jinyoung enggan membeberkan masalah sepele yang membuatnya malas pulang hari ini

Jam setengah 8 malam, Jinyoung melirik jam dinding di café tempat ia dan Yugyeom bertemu

Mungkin gadis itu masih ada di apartement mereka, mungkin Mark dan gadis itu tidak henti hentinya berbicara hingga lupa waktu jadi tidak baik bukan kalau Jinyoung menganggu mereka sekarang

Mungkin… kali ini Jinyoung harus terima kenyataan jika Mark tidak ada untuknya lagi

Mark akan menemui seseorang, mencintai seseorang dan menikah dengan seseorang

Jinyoung harus bersikap lapang dada dan ikut bahagia, bukan malah merajuk lalu menyeret Yugyeom untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam

"Kudengar dari Jaebum…" Yugyeom menggeram pelan, "Mark setuju untuk blind date yang diatur oleh Jackson ya?"

Terdengar bunyi decakan kesal dari bibir Jinyoung, ia lupa kalau Yugyeom juga akrab dengan para sahabat Mark

"Iya" jawab Jinyoung singkat—tidak mau membahasnya lagi, "Dan perhatikan cara bicaramu Yugyeom, bagaimanapun mereka hyungmu! Panggil mereka hyung"

Yugyeom mendesah kesal, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab aku hyung ; bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" suara Yugyeom melunak yang membuat Jinyoung nyaris berkata sejujurnya pada dongsaengnya itu

Aku. Tidak. Suka. Ingin sekali Jinyoung berkata demikian, tapi ia menahan ucapannya

Jika Mark bisa bahagia dengan wanita itu, Jinyoung harus lebih sering menahan diri

"Aku baik baik saja, aku bahagia saat mendengar Mark ingin pergi blind date" jawab Jinyoung berbohong

Yugyeom melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil menatap datar ke depan

"Apa!" balas Jinyoung defensif

"Hyung…" Sikap sinis Yugyeom memudar, ia mencondongkan tubuh sambil menatap Jinyoung lekat lekat, "Kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja pada Mark, jangan kau pendam sendiri—ia pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

Jinyoung terdiam lama, entah kenapa matanya nyaris mencair di depan Yugyeom, sikap 'baik baik saja' yang Jinyoung tunjukkan pada setiap orang hilang sudah

Ia tidak baik baik saja, tidak pernah begitu—jika menyangkut tentang Mark

"Itu berarti aku egois" Jinyoung berbisik kecil, merasakan serpihan kecil seolah hancur di dalam hatinya,

"Lalu dia tidak egois? Mengajakmu tinggal bersama lalu seenaknya saja setuju blind date dengan orang lain. Ah! Jangan lupakan dia pernah tidak memberi kabar padamu setahun dan dengan mudah datang minta maaf, kau terlalu baik hyung untuknya" ucap Yugyeom agak emosi

Melihat itu Jinyoung tersenyum lemah, "Itulah gunanya sahabat" jawaban Jinyoung yang terlalu bijaksana hanya membuat Yugyeom makin putus asa

"Kenapa kau bisa selambat dan sebodoh ini hyung, ini sudah 10 tahun tapi kau belum sadar juga?" Yugyeom menggeleng tidak percaya, "Kalau kalian hanya bersahabat kenapa kau sekarang sangat sedih Mark berkencan dengan orang lain?" pancingnya

"Karena aku terbiasa bersama Mark" jawab Jinyoung separuh bodoh separuh polos

"Baik, baik! Aku menyerah" Yugyeom mengangkat kedua tangannya, mungkin sampai kedua orang ini menjadi tua, mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan masing masing

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini hyung? Pulang seolah tidak terjadi apa apa dan memberi selamat pada Mark hyung lalu melanjutkan persahabatan kalian yang indah itu" sindiran demi sindiran tidak membuat Jinyoung sadar akan maksud yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan Yugyeom

Jinyoung memainkan kedua tangannya-gugup, "Aku tidak mungkin bersandiwara jika itu di depan Mark, dia pasti tahu." Perlahan lahan tatapan Jinyoung menerawang jauh, melewati atas kepala Yugyeom sambil membayangkan tawa Mark saat ini bersama orang lain di apartement mereka

Apartement, ya! Sekarang Jinyoung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Yugyeom—kau punya kenalan orang properti?" pertanyaan random dari Jinyoung membuat Yugyeom agak curiga

"Aku kenal beberapa sales di bagian agen, tapi kenapa hyung?" selidiknya

Jinyoung menghela napas dalam dalam, ia harus mengambil keputusan, seberat apapun itu, tidak masalah.

Selama Mark bisa bahagia

"Aku akan pindah dari apartement Mark, kurasa jika suatu saat Mark berkencan akan canggung jika aku berada disana" kata Jinyoung pahit

GUBRAK

Yugyeom nyaris jatuh mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung

"Kau benar benar bodoh hyung, kenapa kau malah—mau pindah?" suara Yugyeom terdengar marah, oke fix sehabis ini, dia akan datang ke rumah Jackson lalu mencekik sahabat Mark itu karena rencananya malah berakibat fatal

Lihatlah sekarang Jinyoung malah mau pindah! Aigoo Hyungnya benar benar!

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Yugyeom, masa aku menjadi penghalang mereka, lagipula jika suatu saat aku juga berkencan…" Jinyoung mengucapkan kata terakhir agak tidak yakin

"Kau juga mau berkencan?" owh my gut! Kepala Yugyeom sekarang mau pecah, apa yang mereka rencakan berbalik layaknya boomerang. Mungkin karena rencana konyol Jackson, hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung malah makin jauh dari bayangan mereka

Jinyoung tertawa miris, "Aku tidak mungkin sendirian terus bukan?"

"Tapi Mark?" suara Yugyeom nyaris berbisik

Kedua mata Jinyoung tertunduk, memainkan kedua ujung sepatunya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gelisah

Dulu ia pernah berkata kepada Yugyeom bahwa hidupnya lengkap. Ia bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia

Apalagi semenjak Mark kembali padanya

Tidak ada lagi yang Jinyoung inginkan

Hidupnya yang sederhana nyaris sempurna sebelum…

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jinyoung berpikir panjang sambil menatap trotoar yang ramai orang berlalu lalang

Yugyeom—dengan terpaksa, memberikan beberapa nomor orang sales yang ia kenal pada Jinyoung karena pria itu bersikeras ingin pindah secepatnya

Meski ia belum siap, meski Jinyoung tahu akan sangat berat keluar dari zona nyamannya bersama Mark

Tapi ia harus pergi, ketika ada orang lain yang datang

"Aku pasti bisa, aku harus bisa ikut bahagia bersama Mark" gumam Jinyoung memantapkan hatinya

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Jinyoung berpikir mungkin acara blind date mereka telah selesai

"Tapi kurasa tidak baik masuk begitu saja, lebih baik aku telepon Mark hyung" gumam Jinyoung merogoh kantung celananya tapi handphone tidak di temukan disana, Jinyoung lalu mengaduk isi tas kerjanya dan nihil

"Oh shit! Pasti ketinggalan di kantor!" Jinyoung mengumpat pelan, ia mengerang sepanjang jalan dan sudah pasti, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali kembali pulang ke apartementnya bersama Mark

KLIK

Jinyoung masuk dengan kunci cadangan, suara lenguhan lelah terdengar di bibirnya sebelum satu suara lain menyapa Jinyoung dari jauh

"Kau darimana saja?"

Jantung Jinyoung nyaris copot mengingat sekarang keadaan apartement mereka gelap gulita

KLIK

Dan sekarang terang benderang saat Mark menyentuh stop kontak

Jinyoung bertemu dengan tatapan marah Mark yang jarang terlihat

"Dengar, maafkan aku tidak memberi kabar, handphoneku tertinggal dikantor—" Belum selesai Jinyoung menyelesaikan ucapannya, langkah cepat Mark menghampirinya dan membuat wajah marah Mark tampak begitu dekat, "Aku menelepon puluhan kali Jinyoung dari jam 5 sore! Jam kau pulang kerja tapi tidak kau angkat! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?! Aku menyusulmu ke kantor tapi kata satpam kau sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, oke… aku menunggumu di rumah karena kukira kau langsung kemari tapi apa? Tidak! Sungguh Jinyoung bisa tidak kau memberiku paling tidak kabar!"

Amarah Mark tumpah di depan wajah Jinyoung yang merunduk—merasa perasaan bersalah meluap di dadanya, "M—maaf… aku kira…"

"Dan aku juga menghubungi Yugyeom tapi tidak diangkat sampai sejam yang lalu dan mau tahu apa yang kudengar? Kau ingin pindah dari apartementku, apa itu benar Jinyoung?" suara Mark meninggi membuat kedua mata Jinyoung terpejam kuat—mengumpat pelan pada Yugyeom

"Mark! Aku hanya—" suara Jinyoung tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya, kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa mengatakan idenya pada Mark, apa karena tatapan Mark yang tampak terluka atau karena raut wajah Mark yang seolah olah terkhianati

"Kalau kau ingin pindah kurasa aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak" kata Mark datar, tak lama Mark merunduk lalu berpaling menjauhi Jinyoung

"Karena aku memikirkanmu!" teriak Jinyoung putus asa, "Aku memikirkanmu bodoh! Kau akan menyukai orang lain, kau akan pergi berkencan dengan orang lain? Dan kau berharap aku apa? Berada disini seperti orang bodoh menonton kalian berdua!"

Langkah Mark terhenti, ia berbalik—memandangi wajah lelah Jinyoung yang membuat amarah Mark sedikit mereda

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Mark" bisik Jinyoung

Mark mendengus keras, "Aku bahagia? Apa aku terlihat bahagia atau nyaris gila sekarang? Memikirkan sikapmu langsung berubah ketika aku bicara mengenai seseorang wanita, senyummu menghilang Jinyoung dan kau mulai menjaga jarak. For God shake kau memanggilku hyung! Bagaimana ketika pagi hari—kau berangkat tanpa bicara apapun lagi padaku, kau tahu perasaanku? Kau masih mengira aku bahagia? Kau salah"

Kedua mata Jinyoung melebar, ia menatap Mark lebih dekat, menyeret langkah ke depan, ya sepertinya Jinyoung harus mendengarkan saran Yugyeom

Ia ingin egois, untuk sekali ini saja—untuk pertama kali

"Apa kau masih bahagia jika aku berkata, aku tidak suka kau berkencan dengan wanita itu… atau siapapun…" suara Jinyoung bergetar—tidak mempercayai ucapannya, apa kata Mark! Ia pasti jengkel dengan sikap kekanak – kanakan Jinyoung

"Hei, lihat aku" Mark menarik dagu Jinyoung hingga ia menengadah menatap Mark langsung

Aneh… kedua mata Mark tampak teduh diikuti sebuah senyuman yang Jinyoung sukai tertera di wajahnya

"Aku akan bahagia jika itu maumu" jawab Mark enteng

Ucapan Mark semakin mendorong Jinyoung untuk semakin berani mengutarakan segalanya

"Aku juga tidak ingin pindah, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, menontonmu bertanding, bicara hal konyol tentang Jackson dan selalu menunggumu pulang latihan." Jinyoung melemparkan senyum minta maaf, "Aku pasti sangat egois bukan"

"Tidak, kau tidak egois" Spontan, Mark menarik tubuh Jinyoung lalu memeluknya erat erat, terdengar napas hangat Mark menyapu leher Jinyoung, "Ya Tuhan kau membuatku khawatir seharian Jinyoung… Yugyeom bahkan tidak mau memberitahu kalian bertemu dimana… aku…" Mark mencium pundak Jinyoung membuat degupan kencang itu kembali terdengar, menghantarkan rona merah di pipi Jinyoung

"Aku tidak jadi berkencan tadi sore" jawab Mark setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam

"Mwo?!" Jinyoung sontak bergerak menjauh dari pelukan Mark untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya itu tapi Mark menahan Jinyoung lalu memeluknya lebih erat lagi, "Jangan dipikirkan, Sunyoung-shi sempat datang tapi aku malah terus memikirkan perubahan sikapmu dari semalam ditambah lagi ketika kutelepon, kau tidak mengangkat, aku tambah panik. Sunyoung-shi bersikap cukup dewasa untuk mengakhiri pertemuan kami dan yeah, aku berakhir menghubungimu berkali kali bahkan mengganggu Jackson, Jaebum dan Youngjae tapi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu sampai akhirnya Yugyeom mengangkat teleponku lalu berkata kau ingin pindah" Mark memutar kedua bola matanya—kesal

Tawa Jinyoung tertahan di bahu Mark

"Kau tidak serius bukan, ingin pindah?" Mark kali ini melonggarkan pelukan mereka, memegang pinggang Jinyoung lalu menatap serius ke depan

Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali, "Tidak, kalau kau juga tidak—"

"Ya ya aku mengerti" Mark kembali memeluk Jinyoung lalu membawa tubuh mereka berputar putar di ruang TV

Sangat nyaman, panas tubuh Jinyoung sangat pas dalam rengkuhan Mark

Mark merasa ia tidak butuh siapapun lagi, hanya Jinyoung

Memang selama ini hanya ada Jinyoung, yang menjaganya, mendukungnya, menjadi tumpuan Mark dalam setiap masalahnya

Apa lagi yang Mark cari dalam diri orang lain? Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Jackson

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau yang menyukai orang lain?" pikiran itu masih terus membayangi Mark hingga lebih baik ia utarakan sekarang

Jinyoung menarik diri, mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain lebih dari aku menyukaimu—"

Jinyoung tertegun

Mark membatu

Mereka berdua tahu selama ini jika mereka saling menyukai. Hal itu sangat terlihat dari sikap Mark memperlakukan Jinyoung begitu juga sebaliknya

Tapi tidak pernah—tidak pernah ada perkataan yang terucap

Dan ketika Jinyoung mengatakannya, kenapa semua mendadak canggung

Kedua mata Mark bergerak gelisah sementara kepala Jinyoung tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya

Semua clue dari Yugyeom, sindiran sindiran tajamnya baru terbuka sekarang di pikiran Jinyoung

Ia menyukai Mark, lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari seorang sahabat

Memang Jinyoung tidak merasa detak jantung berlebihan setiap kali Mark berada di dekatnya, oke… mungkin Jinyoung merasakannya ketika Mark mencium pipinya sebelum berangkat latihan atau ketika Mark memeluknya setiap malam

Oh my, Jinyoung menutup wajahnya—malu, ia baru menyadari sekarang, setelah semua yang mereka alami…

"Ehem" Mark berdeham—membuyarkan sikap canggung Jinyoung, "Kurasa, aku, juga…" Begitu berhadapan dengan wajah merah Jinyoung, Mark mengerang pelan, "Kau membuatku tambah gugup!" tuduhnya

"Aku? Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau—aishh, kemarilah" Mark kembali menarik Jinyoung lalu memeluknya kuat, menyembunyikan wajah Mark di balik leher Jinyoung, "Aku sangat bodoh pasti menyetujui acara blind date konyol itu" bisiknya yang membuat detak jantung Jinyoung makin kencang

"Yeah kau dari dulu bodoh" canda Jinyoung sambil membalas pelukan Mark, Jinyoung bernapas lega, ia tidak perlu berpura pura kuat lagi, tidak perlu berpura pura menjadi sahabat baik bagi Mark

Karena akhirnya Jinyoung tahu, dia lebih dari sahabat bagi Mark

"Mau tahu yang lebih hebat lagi?" Mark menengadah, wajahnya tersenyum lebar dan sorot mata Mark menghangat, membuat Jinyoung tertegun, ia belum pernah melihat Mark sebahagia ini

"Seorang nerd jatuh cinta pada si bodoh" bisik Mark sambil tertawa pelan

Jinyoung ikut tertawa sambil menahan senyum, "Dan si bodoh juga mencintai si nerd" ungkapnya

"Sangat… si nerd segalanya buat si bodoh, mungkin dia tidak bisa berdiri seperti sekarang tanpa nerd bersamanya"

Jantung Jinyoung berdegup tidak beraturan, membuat ia mengerjapkan mata, membalas tatapan Mark di dekatnya

Begini ternyata rasanya jatuh cinta

Jatuh cinta pada sahabat baiknya

"Dasar bodoh" bisik Jinyoung pelan

"Dasar nerd" balas Mark kali ini pandanganya menyapu turun ke bibir Jinyoung sebelum melirik Jinyoung yang gugup sekali lagi

Mark tidak butuh ijin, ia sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Mencium Jinyoung. Tanpa embel embel alasan konyol seperti dulu

Dan ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Mark berusaha memasukkan segalanya, rasa takut, khawatir, terima kasih pada Jinyoung. Semua perasaan yang Jinyoung berikan selama ini untuk Mark

Ciuman itu manis dan lembut. Jinyoung tampak tersenyum saat mereka berciuman sebelum akhirnya Mark menarik diri lalu mengusap kedua pipi Jinyoung yang memerah

"Kau harus menjaga raut mukamu Jinyoung" ucap Mark bernada serius

"Kenapa? Apa wajahku kelihatan lelah? Tadi aku sengaja lembur untuk—"

"Bukan itu nerd, hanya saja wajahmu seolah minta kucium sekali lagi" goda Mark yang membuat tawa Jinyoung meledak

"Itu sih maumu bodoh" tangan Jinyoung meninju pelan dada Mark sebelum merangkul leher sahabatnya mendekat, "Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan satu ciuman ekstra"

Mark tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali mencium Jinyoung

Ciuman kedua berlanjut singkat, setelah Mark menangkap Jinyoung menguap lebar, Mark langsung menarik Jinyoung ke arah kamar mereka lalu memaksanya berbaring

"Kau butuh tidur Jinyoung"

Jinyoung mengangguk kecil sambil menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada Mark seperti biasa.

"Night Mark"

"Night" Mark mencium kening Jinyoung lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal

.

.

* * *

.

.

"AKHIRNYA!"

Mark dan Jinyoung bengong melihat reaksi Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae dan Yugyeom yang heboh bukan main

"Ya! Jackson berhenti menari nari di atas sofa, kau membuat satu starbuck melihat ke arah kita" tegur Mark mengerem suara marahnya

Jackson turun sambil nyengir lebar namun itu belum seberapa melihat Youngjae sampai menangis terharu diikuti dengan tingkah Jaebum yang menenangkan pasangannya itu

"Ya ya kalian berlebihan tahu" kata Jinyoung ikut jengah

"Habisnya" Youngjae terisak kecil, tidak bisa menjawab

"Kalian juga berlebihan, baru menyadari perasaan setelah 10 tahun hyung, aduhhh" Yugyeom menggelengkan kepala sambil duduk dengan tenang menyesap coffee lattenya

"Kami kan—"

"Tidak usah membela diri Mark, untung saja rencanaku berhasil—coba kalau aku tidak men setting blind date, mungkin sampai kami kakek nenek, kalian masih bersahabat" cecar Jackson sambil membusungkan dada—bangga

"Padahal aku sudah membayangkan ada kejadian seru seperti Jinyoung memergoki Mark bersama wanita lain—pasti sangat seru" Jaebum menyeringai lebar—sadis, "Tapi ternyata…" Ia menghela napas berat, "Bahkan tidak mendengar kabar sehari darimu Jinyoung, Mark langsung panik setengah mati… aishh"

Pipi Jinyoung memerah lagi sementara Mark berdeham gugup

"Yeah paling tidak kalian sekarang resmi pacaran, nah kapan acara pernikahannya" Youngjae mengatupkan tangannya antusias

Jinyoung dan Mark bertukar pandangan cemas

Ini masalah terbesar lainnya

Baik Jinyoung dan Mark belum pernah memberi tahu orangtua mereka berdua

.

.

.

Oke, jika masalah apakah orangtua Jinyoung mengenal Mark? Sudah jelas mereka kenal karena Jinyoung pernah membawa Mark beberapa kali bertemu dengan orangtuanya semasa SMA dulu

Mark yang biasanya tinggal di asrama setiap kali libur panjang langsung mengiyakan tawaran Jinyoung untuk ikut pulang ke Busan

Orangtua Jinyoung hanya tinggal Ibunya bersama kedua adiknya yang masih kecil waktu itu. Jinyoung sengaja mempertahankan beasiswa supaya beban Ibunya tidak bertambah. Kadang ketika Mark tinggal bersama Jinyoung dan keluarganya di Busan, Jinyoung pernah memergoki beberapa kali Ibunya bicara berdua dengan Mark dan langsung bicara hal lain ketika Jinyoung datang

Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi mudah mudahan bukan membicarakan kebiasaan buruk Jinyoung yang masih mengompol sampai kelas 5 SD

Belum lagi ketika mereka lulus, Mark bahkan pernah memberi kejutan dengan datang tiba tiba di depan rumah orangtua Jinyoung

Jangan tanya bagaimana suara jeritan Jinyoung memenuhi seisi rumah karena tidak menyangka melihat Mark yang sedang sibuk datang saat liburan tahun baru

.

.

Dan masalah orangtua Mark, well… Jinyoung belum pernah liburan keluar negeri untuk bertemu kedua orangtua Mark di LA

Tapi Mark selalu menyeret Jinyoung setiap kali ia ber-skype ria dengan orangtuanya diluar sana

Ayah Mark sudah mengenal baik Jinyoung semenjak SMA sementara Ibu Mark sangat ramah dan berulang kali mengajak Jinyoung dan Mark berkunjung ke LA

"Kurasa kita memang harus memberitahu mereka" sentuhan tangan Mark membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersenyum—berusaha tetap tenang, "Yah aku juga berpikir hal yang sama"

.

.

.

.

"Umma…"

"Hai Jinyoung! Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana Mark? Apa kalian baik baik saja?"

Jinyoung tersenyum sementara Mark memegang tangannya dan ikut mencondongkan diri, menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Jinyoung, "Kami baik baik saja Adjumma" jawab Mark pada handphone Jinyoung yang di speaker

"Baguslah, kapan kalian pulang lagi, Umma sudah kangen—apa kalian sudah mengangkat anak untuk diadopsi?"

"Mwo?" Jinyoung dan Mark bertukar pandangan terkejut, "Apa yang Umma katakan!" tegur Jinyoung tidak mengerti

"Ya kalian kan sudah tinggal bersama, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Apa kalian belum siap mengangkat anak? Mark, aku tahu Jinyoung sangat manis tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa melahirkan seperti layaknya peremp—"

"Tu—tunggu dulu Adjumma, aku tahu Jinyoung siapa" Mark melirik lembut ke arah Jinyoung, "Tapi anak? Bukannya kami belum siap, tapi kami menelepon baru saja ingin memberitahu soal pernikahan—"

"Kalian baru mau menikah? Aigoo setelah sekian lama?" gantian Ibu Jinyoung yang memotong pembicaraan Mark, "Jadi kalian tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan? Ya Park Jinyoung! Kau akan kuhukum jika pulang nanti!" omel Ibu Jinyoung berpikir kolot

Jinyoung memukul jidatnya pelan, "Umma! Kami tinggal bersama sebagai sahabat, waktu itu kami belum tahu tentang…" suara Jinyoung berubah kaku, ia melirik Mark yang malah menaikkan sebelah alis—bermaksud menggodanya

"Kalian bersahabat? Jangan bercanda" sindir Ibu Jinyoung, "Apa kalian sebuta itu! Jinyoung kau membawa Mark ke rumah sedangkan Yugyeom saja tidak kau tawari dan belum lagi kau menunggunya selama dia diluar negeri… aigoo… kepalaku jadi sakit, kenapa aku punya anak jenius tapi tidak bisa mengenali perasaannya sendiri…"

"Umma—"

"Iya iya, kirim saja undangannya, Umma akan datang—aigoo, selepas menikah sebaiknya kalian langsung mengangkat anak, Umma sudah terlalu tua untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi"

KLIK

Telepon diputus sebelah pihak, meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Mark yang diam seribu bahasa

Mark-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan suasana hening

"Ummamu bahkan sudah tahu sejak lama" gumam Mark tersenyum lebar

"Kenapa kau malah senyam senyum?" desak Jinyoung

Senyum Mark berubah menjadi tawa renyah, "Jangan pura pura tidak tahu Jinyoung, apa benar kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Yugyeom ke rumahmu?" Mark menaik turunkan alisnya sementara Jinyoung pura pura menyibukkan diri mencari nomor telepon keluarga Mark

"Nah sekarang giliran orangtuamu" kata Jinyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan

Belum sempat Mark mempersiapkan diri, nada sambung langsung terhenti dan dari seberang terdengar suara khas Ibunya

"Halo?" ucap Ibu Mark dalam bahasa inggris

"Halo Mrs. Tuan" sapa Jinyoung ramah

Suara formal Ibu Mark berubah ramah, "Jinyoung! Apa kabar! Sudah sering kubilang panggil aku Mom! Oh my God, sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku, bagaimana kabar Mark? Apa dia masih suka merepotkanmu dengan tumpukan baju kotornya?" tanya Ibu Mark bertubi tubi

"Umma aku disini" Mark ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan

"Mark! Sebentar, aku akan memanggil Ayahmu"

Terdengar jeda sebentar sebelum suara dua orang yang Mark rindukan terdengar dari seberang sana

Setelah ber say Hi dan basa basi lainnya, Ayah Mark akhirnya bertanya

"Tumben kalian menanyakan kabar lewat telepon, biasanya lewat skype, pasti ada sesuatu yang urgent" selidik Ayah Mark cerdas

"Begini Mr Tuan, kami…" Helaan napas panjang Jinyoung terdengar hingga ke arah telepon yang membuat Ibu Mark langsung khawatir

"Ada apa dear? Apa Mark menyakitimu? Jangan katakan kalian akan berpisah atau yang lebih buruk… bercerai!"

Jinyoung dan Mark refleks bertukar pandangan terkejut bukan main

"Umma kami malah belum menikah" ucap Mark mencoba menenangkan Ibunya tapi belum sempat Mark menjelaskan lebih lagi, suara ayahnya terdengar marah

"Kau malah belum menikahinya? Setelah selama ini kalian bersama? Kau bukan anak kami Mark! Apa kau hanya mempermainkan Jinyoung?!"

"Tunggu dulu Mr Tuan—"

"Itu sebabnya kau masih memanggilku Mr Tuan? Aku sudah sering berkata panggil saja aku Dad, apa Mark suka menyusahkanmu Jinyoung? Maafkan anak kami yang bodoh itu"

Jinyoung menutup bibirnya—takut tertawa kencang sementara di sebelah Mark mendelik jengkel

"Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan, dengar Mom and Dad, aku dan Jinyoung ingin menikah makanya kami menelepon kalian untuk meminta ijin sekaligus menghadiri pernikahan kami di Seoul"

Seketika terdengar hening dari seberang

"Mom? Dad?" panggil Mark takut teleponnya terputus

"Bukannya kalian sudah menikah?" pertanyaan sama terlontar dari bibir Ibu Mark

Yang membuat Jinyoung dan Mark beberapa kali saling melirik satu sama lain

Apa hanya mereka yang buta selama ini? Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu Mark yang hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jinyoung lewat skype, bisa melihat arti seorang Jinyoung untuk Mark

"Belum, selama ini kami hanya bersahabat" Mark nyaris berbisik malu

"Ha? Dengan sikap overprotektifmu kau hanya menganggap dia sahabat? Kalian bahkan berpegangan tangan setiap kali menyapa kami lewat skype, oh dear… poor you" sindir Ibu Mark diikuti tawa menggelegar Ayah Mark

"Aku tidak overprotektif!" sanggah Mark

"Yeah tidak overprotektif ketika kau menjelek jelekan sahabatmu sendiri yaitu Jackson di depan Jinyoung ingat? Saat aku menanyakan kabar Jackson? Kau takut Jinyoung tahu kelebihan Jackson dan berbalik menyukainya kan"

Jinyoung menatap Mark tak percaya, "Jangan katakan omongan soal Jackson suka memanjat pohon itu bohong!"

Mark berdeham sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Aku—oh ya Mom dan Dad jangan lupa datang, kami tunggu, bye!"

KLIK

Mark langsung menutup sambungan telepon, takut Ibunya akan membongkar rahasianya lebih banyak lagi

Di sebelah Jinyoung pura pura menggeleng penuh penyesalan, "Kau takut aku menyukai Jackson lebih darimu, kau benar benar Mark!" suara Jinyoung terdengar dramatis

"Jackson menarik—kau pernah berkata padaku seperti itu" ujar Mark enggan, "Apalagi dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, berbeda denganku"

Jinyoung mengulum senyum bahagianya, "Kau benar benar bodoh ya?"

"Ya aku bodoh" Dengan perasaan lega, Mark bangkit berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Jinyoung, "Ayo kita mulai rencana panjang kita mengenai pernikahan"

.

.

.

.

Proses pernikahan Mark dan Jinyoung berjalan lancar dan… agak mengejutkan, bagi Mark dan Jinyoung tentunya

Karena tidak hanya kedua orangtua Mark dan Jinyoung yang menebak hubungan mereka jauh sebelum mereka sendiri sadari

Namun juga teman teman Mark di klub basket dan para rekan kerja Jinyoung

Jangan tanya berapa kali Jinyoung tercengang setiap kali membagikan undangan ke divisi divisi

"Menikah? Dengan Mark kan?" ujar mereka sebelum Jinyoung bisa bicara lebih lanjut

Begitu juga dengan para teman satu tim Mark yang bersorak penuh kebangaan seolah olah Mark baru berhasil mencetak satu angka

"Akhirnya kau menikahi Jinyoung juga, kasihan kalau dia menunggu lebih lama" itu satu dari sekian ucapan selamat yang Mark terima

Mark ingin sekali bertanya apakah sikapnya sejelas itu pada Jinyoung. Tapi mengingat ulang bagaimana Mark suka sekali merangkul Jinyoung mendekat, mencium pipinya sebelum berangkat pagi dan memeluk Jinyoung setiap malam

Apakah itu sikap sahabat?

Tidak, jawab Mark dalam hati, itu sikap seorang sahabat yang jatuh cinta terhadap sahabatnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan mereka berjalan sederhana dan dilanjutkan makan makan bagi para undangan yang tidak terlalu banyak

Mark dan Jinyoung sangat berbahagia hari itu, mereka berdua tidak henti henti tersenyum menyapa para undangan sambil sesekali berdansa atau bernyanyi bersama yang dipimpin oleh Jackson

"Oke sudah saatnya pengantin bersiap untuk pergi bulan madu" ucap Youngjae yang membuat Mark dan Jinyoung langsung berdiri kaku

Atas permintaan kedua orangtua Mark, mereka menikah mengikuti adat luar negeri, dimana sebelum resepsi berakhir, kedua pengantin akan bersiap pergi bulan madu diikuti oleh para tamu undangan yang mengiringi mereka

"Kurasa kami berdua akan langsung tidur pulas di hotel nanti, mengingat pernikahan ini melelahkan" kata Mark sambil melonggarkan dasinya

"Benar" timpal Jinyoung setuju

Jackson dan Yugyeom saling bertukar pandangan berduka

"Kurasa butuh waktu lama juga mereka untuk malam pertama" komentar Jackson sok sedih

"Yeah, seperti mereka baru menyadari perasaan masing masing lewat dari sepuluh tahun, mungkin butuh sepuluh tahun lagi untuk bisa berbulan madu" ejek Yugyeom

"Hentikan kalian berdua" meski berkata begitu, Jaebum ikut tertawa terbahak bahak sambil merangkul Youngjae

"Sudah sana pergi pengantin baru" tambah Jaebum lagi

Mark menghela napas panjang, ia menawarkan tangan kanan ke arah Jinyoung yang segera meraih tangannya

Kedua orangtua Mark dan Jinyoung saling memberikan ucapan selamat, pelukan demi pelukan dari para sahabat baik Jackson, Yugyeom maupun pasangan 2Jae lalu setelah itu, Mark mengendarai mobil dimana sebelahnya Jinyoung duduk sambil menatapnya penuh senyum

.

.

.

Mereka menginap di hotel bintang lima, hadiah dari Ibu Jinyoung selain hadiah mobil dari kedua orangtua Mark

Mark dan Jinyoung memutuskan tidak akan pergi kemana mana selama bulan madu, mengingat Mark sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antara regional sementara Jinyoung dikejar deadline sebelum dia resign

"Tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia, menginap disini selama seminggu" ujar Jinyoung sambil membuka pintu kamar

Mark mengikutinya dari belakang, "Maaf jika aku belum bisa memberikan lebih dari ini" ucapnya meringis kecil

"Serius Mark? Kau masih segan padaku? Ayolah kemari" Jinyoung menarik lengan Mark mendekat ke area balkon, melihat pemandangan Seoul dari ketinggian lantai 21

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Mark sambil kedua tangannya merangkul Jinyoung dari belakang, "Oke, aku berubah pikiran—kurasa aku tidak mau langsung tidur" bibirnya mendekati leher Jinyoung yang tiba tiba menegang, "Kurasa aku juga belum mengantuk, bagaimana denganmu Jinyoung?" Mark mencium leher Jinyoung sebelum menenggelamkan kepala di bahu pasangannya

Jinyoung menelan ludah kuat kuat

"Kalau kau lelah tidak apa apa, katakan saja—kau bisa mengatakan segalanya, ingat" ada nada serius dalam suara Mark yang membuat Jinyoung semakin jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya ini, Mark selalu mendahulukan permintaan Jinyoung seberapa sulit atau egoisnya

"Kurasa aku juga belum lelah" jawab Jinyoung mantap sambil berbalik, menangkap tatapan dalam dari Mark

"Great" Mark mengerang pelan sebelum menarik Jinyoung lalu menciumnya cepat. Jinyoung mengikuti langkah Mark, membiarkan Mark membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidur sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka

Jinyoung menarik napas dalam dalam, menatap wajah Mark di atasnya

Mark tersenyum lebar, tampak begitu bahagia

Dan Jinyoung tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini

"Kau benar benar harus mengontrol raut wajahmu Jinyoung" Mark sekarang melepaskan dasi dan jas hitamnya yang membuat muka Jinyoung makin merah

"Ke—kenapa memangnya?" suara Jinyoung bergetar gugup yang dibalas tawa lugas dari Mark

"Karena kau membuatku makin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama…" Selesai mengatakan itu, Mark mencium leher Jinyoung yang membuat Jinyoung mengerang rendah lalu memeluk Mark lebih erat

Lalu memulai malam pertama mereka dengan damai

Well, kehidupan Mark dan Jinyoung baru akan dimulai dari sekarang…

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks buat yang sudah sedia membaca ff markjin perdana saya, memang banyak kekurangan jadi maklumin aja XD. **

**Mungkin ke depannya saya akan menulis lagi dan mohon bisa menerima FF saya yang baru seperti kalian bisa menerima Mark dan Junior yang makin hari makin mesra aja XDDDD**

**Anyway, ga ada nama author tanpa reader disampingnya, terima kasih banyak, sungguh gw terharu, masih ada yang mau baca meski FF ini sangat biasa**

**thank you thank you and thank you**

**With love, Arisa :)**


End file.
